Ilithyia
by Starlad
Summary: Months after the loss of a beloved friend and colleague, The remainder of SG1 stumble apon a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Illythia**

**Fiction Rating : T (may be subject to change… depending on where I wish to take this Fic.)**

**Season: set in Season 4 (after Beneath the surface) but could also merge into early Season 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the characters/places in this Fiction. I am simply borrowing them for a time to do with what I wish, but I promise they'll be back in more or less one piece.**

**Authors Note: This is just a little something I have been working on, on and off for the past few months. I have a vague idea of where I want this to go, but even though I have around 15000 words typed up, I am quickly running out of steam/motivation/inspiration. What I would LOVE if somebody could help me out, would be a 'Beta" or simply someone who could look over my work, let me know if there are anythings I could change/should change for the better, someone to chat to and help with ideas and hell, even someone who will give me a good old shove and tell me to get my a** in gear and keep typing! It doesn't have to be a full time thing – as I am currently a busy university student as well as running a home business as well as working full time. So writing doesn't happen too often, but it would be nice to share something with someone and get some feedback on whether I am heading in the right direction. Anyways… if anyone is interested in helping me out, or simply wishes to have a chat regarding my story or, Hell… anything in general – I am all ears. Just send me a review/PM or visit my Bio page and drop me an email! Anyway… I promise my Authours notes will not be this Long in future!**

* * *

"_Eileithyia was the goddess of childbirth; and the divine helper of women in labour has an obvious origin in the human midwife". "Ilithyia" is the Latin spelling."_

* * *

The wormhole shimmied shut behind the team as the three men stepped 1 meandered off the 'gate [platform, keeping alert, as usual, to any signs of hostile activity. The M.A.L.P had bought back ideal readings of liveable atmosphere and significant deposits of minable Naquadah. SG1's mission was standard reconnaissance. Check the place out, Make contact with the population (if there was any) and determine the viability of the planet being a possible off world colonisation.

Standard Recon... two words that Jack O'Neill hated more than anything. Basically, for him it meant that he was there to watch over Daniel. The Colonel looked over at the archaeologist who was currently scanning the horizon for signs of civilisation. Looking past the tree line at some vague stony pillars that may or may not have been ruins of some kind, Jack noticed, the exact opposite of what he had been trying to drum into his head for the last six years.

Where it was the most likely place for an ambush to come from.

_Danny, Danny, Danny' _Jack thought while shaking his head. Would the wide eyed Egyptologist ever learn?

_Well, time to start a new day_.

"Good Morning campers. Here we are on P3Z-214 where it's a balmy 78 degrees and rising. Be sure to check out the gift shop on your way back through the Stargate, and have a nice day." Jack said, seemingly to no one. His little attempts at humour had seriously decreased over the last year, having no-one to laugh at them.

Okay, that wasn't strictly true. He could still get a small rise out of Daniel, time and place permitting, and every now and then Teal'c would raise an eyebrow - which was about as close to a laugh as it got with him.

But he missed the crystalline blue eyes that would sparkle for just a second before the slightly insubordinate roll. She would shake her head to try and hide her smirk at his antics. In fact, her reaction to his various witty remarks and lame jokes were one of the main reasons he continued to tell them over the five years on SG1. The adorable look on her soft features that gave him great sense of achievement at her mirth, knowing that he created that smile.

_Stop it._

Jack thought. No point dwelling. But unfortunately for Jack, the more he tried not to think about the thing he wasn't supposed to be thinking about, the more it stood out in his mind.

Carter.

Sam.

How long had it been? If you had asked one of the men on SG1 you would have been told that it had been years when in reality it had only been a few months. It simply seemed like so much longer. Too long, Jack thought. Too long since they had seen her smile light up the room. Each day a painful reminder that it was one more day living without her. Eight months she had been gone. Jack corrected himself. Eight Months, Two weeks, four days and approximately seventeen hours. But, hey, who's counting?

To say that she had been missed would be an understatement. To say that her death had taken its toll on the three remaining members of SG1 would also be an understatement. Daniel had withdrawn back into his shell, possibly even more than he had been when Jack had first met him. Seeking the solitary confinement of his office for days on end, delving into his books and generally shutting out the world.

Teal'c was more solemn than he ever had been (which in itself was disturbing because, well, who the heck was more solemn than Teal'c?)

And Jack didn't even want to think about the effect her death had on him. If it were at all possible he was hurting the most, yet showing it the least. He had hidden behind his soldier's facade for so long regarding his feelings for his former 2IC for so long that it felt almost normal to continue to push those feelings back even further. He had become so good at hiding his feelings, that Daniel, during the early stages of their grieving process, had thee gall to get mad at Jack and ask whether he even cared at all that she was gone.

_

* * *

_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Daniel? Teal'c?" Jack called softly as he wandered in from the halls to Daniel's office. Not finding either of them in there his thoughts went to the place where they would most likely be. Sam's lab. Sure enough, he found the two sitting in near darkness in what used to be Sam's haven. Both men shot Jack a look as he entered, seemingly appraising whomever it was invading their grieving, but both turned and said nothing as they realised who it was._

_Jack stood in the doorway, not wishing to enter fully and be bombarded with painful memories. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoes against the concrete floor, trying to avoid the thoughts that erupted within him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Daniel spoke._

_"It doesn't seem real, does it?" His voice was small and didn't sound like Daniel at all. When neither of his companions offered any further conversation, he continued._

_"It feels as though she should still be here. That any moment she'll walk in here and sit down over there-" he gestured at Sam's stool "and begin playing with all of her various equipment, talking about EM fields, or Naquadah generators or molecular... whatever." He smiled slightly as his sentence ran off, remembering Sam's scientific way of looking at the world, including her "Technobabble", as Jack affectionately referred to it._

_"Hammond's Taken SG1 off stand-down. We leave for P3X-6541 in three hours." Jack put in when their silence lapsed for a while._

_"What?" Daniel asked incredulously. Surely the man was insane. Sam's memorial had only been that morning, hell- she'd hardly been dead 4 days and they were supposed to head out on a mission?_

_"C'mon, Daniel. We can't be expected to sit around and Mope forever. There is still a war to be won." Jack put in firmly._

_"How the hell can he just do that? As if it doesn't matter that we just lost a team member?" Daniel muttered harshly._

_"He did it at my request." Jack commented, trying to deflect Daniel's clearly impending rage from being directed to the wrong man._

_"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"_

_"No, it's supposed to make you aware that we still have work to do."_

_Daniel's resolve then snapped. The young man lashed out and threw the book that had been sitting idly on the bench to the floor. Fury flashing in his eyes he turned to face Jack._

_"She's gone, Jack. Sam is DEAD and all you can care about is the damn mission!"_

_"Daniel, you know that's not it-"_

_"Then, what? Jack? What is it? We're supposed to simply move on from this. Okay, we just lost one of our best friends, but, hey... it's okay. Jack says we gotta keep on truckin'." Daniel furiously and with more sarcasm than both Jack and Teal'c had ever witnessed Daniel having._

_"Does it even matter to you? That she's gone, I mean? Or was she just another casualty in this god-damn endless war that WE started" he proceeded to stand and come at Jack threateningly, well, as threateningly as he could, it was Daniel after all. But the look of pure, unadulterated Hatred on his face told Jack that even if he was Daniel, he was not a force to be reckoned with. Daniel noticed the brief flashes of hurt and anger in his friends eyes, but he kept going._

_"God, and taking us off stand down to go on, yet another pointless mission, that wont help us in the long run, only serves to put our asses in danger once again. Not even giving us the benefit of having some time to grieve for the woman who was more akin to family than simply a colleague. God, do you even CARE that she's dead?" With these final words, Daniel was all up and in Jack's face, as if asking him to try to hit him._

_"What are you gonna do, Jack? Hit me? Good, then maybe we'll both feel something."_

_With that, Jack's resolve broke. grabbing Daniel by the front of his shirt he twisted them both around so that Daniel was pinned up against the wall, struggling in Jack's grasp, waiting for the painful punch he knew was coming. He squinted his eyes to avoid looking at the impending fist, only to open one when after a time, it didn't come. After another tense moment he allowed himself to open both eyes and found himself staring into Jack's. Jack was a master at hiding his emotions. His years of Black Ops had served him well with that particular skill. But when Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, he saw what the man usually kept well hidden. Loss, conflict, anger, self hatred. But most of all- Pain. Jack restrained himself long enough to allow Daniel to untangle himself from Jack's Grasp. _

_Daniel, noting the sadness in Jack's eyes, tried to form an apology but was cut off when Jack stalked silently from the room._

_Teal'c who had remained silent throughout their confrontation, and had only made a move off his stool he thought that O'Neill was going to hit Daniel, now stood solemnly with his hands clasped behind his back. He spoke softly_

_"Major Carter will be dearly missed by all; however, none will feel her loss as deeply and as sharply as Colonel O'Neill. You would be wise to remember that." And with that, Teal'c also stalked from the room... although in a less angry manner than Jack._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Needless to say, that particular conversation had not been mentioned again, all three men glossing over their feelings, as they tended to do often, and continued on their mission later that afternoon. Jack could still remember the look of complete and utter shock on Daniel's face as he stalked silently out of the room. Whatever Teal'c had said to Daniel after he had left the room, must have been big, because the next time they met, there was a brief moment where Daniel looked at him, his eyes shining in understanding, and even though there was no verbal apology crossed the men, but Jack had a feeling that whatever it was Teal'c had said to the man was enough to let Daniel know just how much he cared and how much her death had affected him.

Aside from being present during the Zay'tarc testing, Teal'c had become Jack's confidant regarding his feelings for Sam. it was only to him that Jack spoke regarding their time as Jonah and Thera on that damn ice planet. It was only to Teal'c that Jack allowed himself to express his hurt and heartache at the way their working relationship had changed from the point their memories were regained and she addressed him as Sir, and he replied 'Carter' in return. It was only to Teal'c that he mentioned that Jonah and Thera had been in love, and it was bittersweet to remember that for one night, the two had stole away to a darkened corner, Military regulations and ranks dissolved, and made love to one another, silently affirming their hopes and desires, without holding back.

It was the memories of that that affected him the most. The fact that Jonah had loved Thera, and could do so freely, whereas Jack could never have Sam. A fact that he regretted to this very day.

"Daniel!" Jack commanded his voice cracking slightly as he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. "Send the M.A.L.P. back through to the SGC, Teal'c and I will secure the perimeter."

"Sure Jack." Daniel answered distractedly his mind clearly thinking of the possibilities of finding a new culture to learn from, a new language to decipher... or perhaps he was thinking the same thing as Jack. The absence of a certain Blonde-Haired, Blue-eyes Major, who in just four short years on SG1, had kept them grounded, cultivated their differences and captured the seemingly solitary nature of their hearts.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so this is just the set-up chapter. I have more, ****But it will be held by a day or so while I edit and figure out if I like it enough. I know tat these initial chapters are usually long and annoying, but unfortunately a necessary evil as you need to see where I am going with this. I truly hope you will continue reading this story and hopefully with your help I might actually be able to finishe this one! Please leave me a review/PM me or drop me an email if you have any questions or comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with me for this long so far! This is another 'Set-up' chapter (although there is a little more detail in this one) but as I said in my last chapter – these are necessary evils. The story must be set before I can manipulate the people within!**

* * *

Going through the gate was always the hardest. For each of them were reminded of her wild explanations and passionate discussions based on wormhole physics and theoretics and all things Stargate that would light up her face and put that gleam in her eye. But for Jack, he would always remember the look of wonder and merriment on her face the first time they stepped through the Stargate together.

_"You can actually SEE the fluctuations in the event horizon!" _

A sudden movement from the corner of his eye dragged him out of his reverie. He suddenly stiffened, alert and on guard as he tried to surmise whether the movement was natural - like the wind or perhaps a small animal moving about, or whether it was hostile. A patrol of Jaffa or worse, a Gou'ald itself coming to take them away.

Teal'c had also heard the noise and immediately drew his staff weapon to a horizontal position pointing in the direction that Jack had seen the movement.

Suddenly a voice called out

"Drop your weapons! We have you surrounded."

Surrounded? Who was he kidding? There was no-one else anywhere near SG1 and clearly there was no way that there could be anyone in the dense forest beyond the Stargate. It was miles away.

"Look, Buddy... " Jack began, not dropping his P90 and urging Daniel and Teal'c not to as well. "Clearly you're the only one around. And we are not dropping our weapons."

"Then you come with the intentions of malice towards the people of our world."

"No, not at all!" Jumped in Daniel, determined not to begin another one of SG1's myriad of inter-planetary incidents. "We are explorers from a planet called Earth. The Tau'ri... perhaps you've heard of us?" Daniel continued speaking to what seemed to be thin air, as not one of SG1 had yet to see whom exactly they were conversing with.

"You come through the circle, brandishing weapons, and yet you try to tell us you are simply peaceful explorers?"

"We carry Guns to protect ourselves." Jack added, getting fed up with this, wishing that their attacker would simply show himself.

"And what of him?" Another voice asked from behind them.

Suddenly a man appeared, dressed in simple cloth, brandishing what appeared to be a Jaffa staff weapon in the direction of Teal'c. Who were these people? Clearly they were not Jaffa or Gou'ald, but cloaking devices? Staff weapons? if it looks like a Duck and walks like a duck...

"He is with us, he is a friend." Daniel tried to explain as more men brandishing Gou'ald weaponry seemingly suddenly appeared.

"We must take you to the village. Greonas will determine their fate." Spoke the one who had appeared beside Teal'c.

Their original speaker seemingly appeared to consider this.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, we are peaceful explorers. Interested in trade and learning about your culture." Daniel stated imploringly.

"Do you seek the Naquadah from our soils?"

"Well, yes we do actually..." Daniel began.

"Then you are Gou'ald." The strangers were quick to jump to conclusion.

"No, we are enemies of the Gou'ald. We seek the Naquadah to help us defeat them and free other worlds from oppression. If we could just speak to your leaders, we can explain everything and negotiate a trade."

"Fine. We will take you to see Greonas. There he will decide what we do with you."

Daniel looked over at Jack with a small shrug, as if to say... well, close enough. Jack sighed as one of the men grabbed his P90 off him and prodded him in the back telling him to move. Oh yeah... just like old times.

* * *

"Everything is looking well, Naydeen. It is time for you to rest now." the kindly woman stated as she finished her examination of her latest patient.

"Is my baby okay?" the nervous first time mother asked in desperation.

"Perfect." The midwife answered reaching over to place the young babe in his mother's arms.

"Do you wish me to send for your husband?"

"Yes, please do."

She needn't go far as the man in question was sitting nervously in the next room, fidgeting like any new father would. She didn't need to say anything as he looked up as she exited the room and inclined her head towards the woman in the bed through the open door.

Phineasr stood, trembling as he saw the look of pure adoration on the face of his wife and breathed a short sigh of relief. There had been so many problems with Naydeen's pregnancy in its early stages they had worried whether or not they would even make it to this point. Thank the gods for small favours. Or more accurately, thank the gods for the sage femme. Quickly Phineasr dropped softly onto the bed taking in the sight of his newborn son and his wife, mesmerised by the tiny features.

The midwife looked on at the small family and smiled sadly, remembering a place and time where perhaps, maybe she could have had that. The safety and comfort of a loving husband, the look of awe and adoration from him as she held their newborn. The precious moments in time where no words needed to be spoken to know with absolute clarity that you were loved.

The part of her that had been determined for so long, was trying to shake off the fleeting feeling of regret as she focused on the new family and readying herself to take her leave, she overheard the small woman conversing with her husband.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't make it."

"I almost didn't. There is much unrest in the council chambers tonight, three strangers came through the great circle, brandishing weapons."

"Oh, My."

The midwife looked startled by this so he continued.

"They claim to be from a place called Tau'ri, and that they oppose the gods, but the council do not believe them."

"Phineasr," the midwife cut in "How many people came through the great circle?"

"It was three. Three men. One of them bears the mark of the gods. That is why council is opposed to believing they are not here to harm us."

"How do they know to use the circle of the gods, if they are not of them?"

Phineasr's answer went unheard by the Midwife as her heart quickened. Could it really be? Fleeting memories of the three men she had met so long ago filled her head and her heart. She had to make sure the council didn't punish them. Despite the fact that she had chosen to remain hidden from them, she had to be sure that they were able to leave unharmed. While the Tyan people were mostly peaceful, they did not take kindly to strangers. It was the way it had been since she had helped them to lead a rebellion against the Gou'ald who had ruled over them for centuries, merely months ago. Understandably, the population was still on edge whenever the Stargate activated, fearing that the former god would somehow rise from the dead and punish them for their insolence, despite her assurances that she was gone for good.

Until she had come to Tyan with a group of citizens who had been captured by Cronos, the Gou'ald Megaera had ruled over the people with a heavy hand, ruthlessly torturing men and women simply because she could. When she had cautiously delivered her cargo of former slaves, captured from their home planet long ago, with the intention of perhaps moving on and finding the Tok'ra and joining their ranks, she knew that she was needed here more.

Meeting these people, helping to overthrow the evil that had ruthlessly ruled over them for centuries, had led her to believe that she was better off staying here and helping these people rebuild their civilisation, teaching them politics and how to exist comfortably with a situation of government meant to benefit all. Knowing in her heart all along that one day the people of earth would find her she resigned herself to the fact that she would need to expose herself in order to save the obvious SG team who had stumbled through the gate.

"Phineasr, I need to borrow your council robes." Illythia stated plainly, leaving barely any room for rebuttal.

"Ilythia, you are well aware of the council's rules. No woman are allowed in whilst Greonas is holding court." Phineasr countered, even as he reached for his hemmed robes with the intention of giving them to her. There was little that would sway him from doing all he could for the woman who had safely delivered his child that night.

"I know, Phineasr, but the council needs to know that the Tau'ri pose no threat to the people of Tyan" She stated indignantly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Phineasr asked abruptly.

"I just do." she stated with determination.

"Please, Phineasr." Illythia pleaded once more. It was not often that this strong woman would beg so relentlessly for help, So Phineasr knew her intentions were sincere.

The man looked into the pleading eyes of the woman who had done so much for them, helped them through difficult times, saved their world from the evil goddess Megaera, and more recently, brought his newborn son into this world. He risked a glance back at Naydeen and the babe in her arms and saw that she was pleading with her eyes as well for him to let her go. His wife's trust in Illythia was exponential, and she did not trust easily. He looked back into the swimming blue pools that begged him to relinquish his robe and saw nothing but desperation and hope in them.

Suddenly he felt her hand reach out to him, covering his own, squeezing gently. It was the same gesture his wife made when she wanted him to trust her judgement, conveying all of her trust and fear in one simple gesture. 'Must be a female thing'. He mused to himself before chuckling inwardly as he tossed the hem of his robe over his head, handing it to her. What he wouldn't do for this woman who had given him so much.

There were many differences, he thought, between Illythia and his own wife, apart from her being from another world, of course. Where Naydeen's eyes and hair were as all the other women he had met before a deep warm brown colour, Illythia's eyes were a shimmering pale blue and her hair the colour of the white pine they use to build furniture for their houses. He knew that where she had come from she must have been truly special to have been given such features, and she was incredibly beautiful. If he was not already a happily married man, he was sure he would be like one of the many others vying for her affections.

She smiled gratefully and he assisted her with the too-big robe that now swaddled her frame. Raising the cloak's hood to help conceal her identity - or more, femininity, he spoke.

"You must hurry. The council was about to deliver their verdict when I left."

"Thankyou, Phineasr." Ilythia spoke with humble gratitude for her friend's help.

"For the lives of my wife and child, it is I who should be thanking you." and with that he ushered her out the door and watched as she hurried off into the sunset.

She stumbled slightly on the uneven ground but managed to catch herself before she entered the council cambers. Ensuring that she was well covered, her blonde hair and blue eyes would be a dead give-away if someone were to spot it. She hurriedly entered the room and silently made her way to a spot where she could see. Preying that she had made it in time to save SG1.

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for another chapter… I don't want to get too far ahead of myself if no one wants a continuation… so any reviews/comments please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. This chapter took a little while to get out, and I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it, but it is once again a necessary little chapter in which needs to be told before the real action can begin!**

* * *

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. We are Peaceful explorers interested in Trade with your people." Daniel stated. The conversations between himself and the people of this planet were well and truly going nowhere.

A Great roar went emanated from the crowd. Clearly they didn't believe anything that Daniel said.

A fully robed and cloaked man stood far above SG1 on a stone pedestal. If the deep red sash that draped over his shoulders meant anything, it was that he was their leader - Greonas, as their captives had so politely informed them earlier. The howling of the remainder of the room came to an abrupt halt, obviously for the Leader to speak. Daniel stopped his protests, hoping that if he listened well enough, they may be able to find a diplomatic answer for their captors. Teal'c stood stoically, clearly unimpressed by the way that their feeble guards were clumsily brandishing staff weapons, without the ease of well seasoned warriors, realising that these people were not used to handling situations such as this.

Jack, however, continually scanned the room for any signs of weakness, hoping that if he found, even a dark corner of the room, there may be a chance of him grabbing a staff and blasting a way out of here, it didn't look good.

For a fairly primitive society, they seemed more than aware of the dangers of the Gou'ald, as both he and Daniel had been checked for entry scars on the back of their necks. That combined with the fact that most of the men surrounding them, those who showed their faces anyway, were brandishing staff weapons, lead Jack to believe that this race has more than likely had an altercation with the slimy snaky species.

Not seeing any obvious way out through the hoards of cloaked men. _N__o females._ Jack had registered briefly before shrugging it off. It wouldn't be the first time they had come across a society that regarded their female population, as little more than a thing to possess. The three listened as the man spoke.

"I am the high Chancellor, Greonas. For what reason have you come to our world?" the man looked questioningly at Daniel, knowing that he would be the one to speak for all of the strangers.

"Thankyou, High Chancellor, for allowing us this opportunity to apologise for the way in which we arrived here." _Quit Kissing ass Daniel, and get to the point_ thought Jack.

"Please, allow me to introduce us. My name is Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Teal'c. We come from a planet called Earth. We are explorers who travel through the Stargate, or what you call 'The Great Circle of the Gods' to worlds such as yours looking for opportunities to learn about other cultures and possibly trade agreements to help us fight a parasitical race known as the Gou'ald. The Gou'ald are..." Daniel was cut off at this point by another man seated beside the High chancellor, but looked just as important.

"We know who the Gou'ald are, Daniel Jackson. Why, we have recently rid our world from the Tyrannical rule of the Goddess Megaera."

Daniel and Jack both looked to Teal'c for an explanation of the Gou'ald these people were referring to.

"A minor Gou'ald under the service of the system lord Morrigan." Teal'c's stoic form revealed quietly enough for just Daniel and Jack to hear.

"So if you know of the Gou'ald then you must know that if we claim to oppose them, then essentially, we are on the same side. An alliance may be beneficial to both of our worlds." Daniel stated, hoping that they would see it this way.

"What is it that your world could provide us with?" The leader looked suddenly interested in what Daniel had to say, giving Daniel and Jack the impression that Perhaps they could help these people from retribution from their little rebellion. . Jack was still unsure of how these primitive people were able to overthrow a Gou'ald on their own. However minor the snake be, he had to admit they were a slimy bunch with technological advances out their butts.

"Greonas, you can't be seriously considering this proposition." The man to Greonas' right stated indignantly. This man was dressed in similar robes to Greonas, yet there were a few minor differences which suggested that he may not have been as high up as the great counsellor.

"The Law clearly states that all who come through the portal carrying weapons into sacred ceremonial ground should be executed. The fact that they were even allowed to present before the council is an affront to our way of life."

_Great…_ Thought Jack… _just another pompous Jackass to throw them into a tailspin regarding this supposed 'affront to their way of life'. Whatever happened to live and let live being a way of life?_

"Yes, Talemond, I am aware of your thoughts on the matter. However, if these Tau'ri can assist us in the onslaught that is surely to come once Morrigan finds out that we no longer mine the Naquadah from our soil. We should listen to what they can offer." There was a small murmur of approval from some of the council members with this statement. The men who were still clumsily brandishing Staff weapons continued to look sceptical and were clearly not as trusting as Greyonas.

"Greonas, how can we take their word for it? How do we know they even can help us? We know nothing of them." Tallemond continued to look scathingly at the three men before him.

"Please, tell us how it is that you can help us." Greonas asked them directly, his tone sounding slightly more trustworthy than that of Tallemond.

"We can provide military support, and safe housing of your children and families if Morrigan attacks. We can also provide you with technological advances to help grow and placate your economy and culture." Daniel looked to Jack as he said this, for silent confirmation which he gave with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry, but the council has already convened and decided that you are to be sentenced to death." Tallemond boomed upon seeing the trepidation in Greonas' eyes.

"Death?" Jack's eyes snapped up at this. He had been distracted by someone entering the meeting late. The figure had bustled in silently but determinedly, but Jack could tell from their stance and the way they held themself, they were nervous about something. Perhaps they were punished fro being late? All this forgotten now as Jack stared incredulously at the man before him.

_DEATH?_

Daniel also seemed to falter at his words, before managing to stutter out-

"Please, there is no need for that. If you will simply let us go, we will return to our planet and we won't return." Daniel surmised quickly. They had come and said their piece… obviously they didn't want their help, so retreat was the next best solution.

There was a murmur of disapproval.

"If your planet has infinite military resources as you have mentioned, how are we to believe that you will not return and destroy our society?" A nameless member of the council stood and asked. A loud mutter of approval went up after he did so.

"They will not be allowed to return through the great circle." Tallemond boomed.

"Excuse me? But last I heard good councillor Grey-ness was in charge. What happened to that?" Jack quipped sarcastically.

While Jack took it upon himself to taunt their captors, Daniel took in the appearance of the men before him. Each of the members of the council were on a raised dais facing the centre of the room. There each member wore tan robes of a simple cloth each with a hood to cloak their identity making it difficult for Daniel to define any distinguishing characteristics. The presence of hoods were making Daniel slightly uncomfortable as he remembered that in medieval times, a cloak was used to shield the identity of a governing body lest the charges be a sentence of death. The poor soul who was being punished would not know the identity of their persecutors and so revenge could not be taken justifiably. This did not bode well for SG1 as each of them had actually grown fond of being part of the living. There were also pews situated around them on the other three sides leaving the team situated in the middle as they were on trial.

Daniel interjected before Jack managed to piss the court off anymore.

"Because we don't do that sort of thing. If we go, then you can bury your gate to ensure that we never return."

"How can we trust that you will not return in ships?" yet another cloaked man stood and asked the question. Clearly the members of the council were not used to having one person ask all the questions, and the effect of many different people speaking and asking at once was enough to throw even Daniel's usually skilful diplomacy off kilter.

"Because they won't." Spoke a voice. It was louder and at once the din of the room hushed.

Only this voice had one distinguishable difference to the others that had been murmuring their agreement with the last statement. This voice was obviously female. _So they do have women on this planet_ Jack thought wryly. The hours that they had been reprimanded and held in prison had failed to divulge any cultural factoids about this society, but the three men of SG1 all noticed the patriarchal lean when there had been no women about.

The shock of hearing a woman's voice was not only on the faces of the team, but every other member of the council looked around at the voice in surprise.

"Who is the woman who dare enter the council chamber?" Tallemond's voice demanded.

There was a brief shuffle and commotion as the members of the council moved apart to allow for the woman to step forward.

"It is Illythia." One of the other men who were sitting up next to the podium recognised the voice of the newcomer.

"The Healer?" Tallemond's voice dripping with distain questioned her presence. "What is she doing here? Who allowed you to enter the sacred chapel of our council? And where did you get the ceremonial robes?" He questioned, outraged.

The woman skilfully ignored the spit-fire questions and addressed the high councillor directly. Jack and Daniel were still trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of their saviour, but the men aiming their staff weapons made this feat nearly impossible.

"Greonas, These men speak the truth. You must let them go." The woman continued to ignore the irate councilman and focused her plea at the one man she knew would take her seriously.

It had taken Illythia several weeks to gain the trust of the Tyan people, and still only that of the few men and women who had come to her for her healing abilities. Greonas' wife had been ill when she had met the Tyan and it had looked as though there was no hope. Illythia had then successfully healed her earning Greonas' trust and loyalty.

"I know you are a woman of great power, Illythia, but I was unaware of your mind reading capabilities." Tallemond interjected, deliberately ignoring the fact that she was speaking directly to the councillor.

"Is this true Illythia? How do you know of these men and their intentions?" Greonas implored.

"Please Greonas; you simply have to trust me." She pleaded.

Greonas sighed, resigned. He hadn't really wanted to sentence these men for simply stepping on sacred ground. Infact, the ground hadn't even been sacred for all that long. It had been made that way by their chieftain as a deterrent from their people stumbling upon the great circle and being taken within.

"I'm Sorry, Illythia. Unless you state a definitive reason, I must carry through with the council's sentence."

"I know these men. I know that they speak the truth." She divulged, a little unwillingly. She had hoped that she could keep her identity a secret… but would face the consequences if it meant saving the men she loved.

Daniel looked gleefully at the still-hooded stranger; pleased that at least someone here had heard of their cause.

Jack simply looked skeptical.

"If you know of us, know of our intentions, you must tell the council that we are not here to inflict any harm to your people, and we meant no disrespect by bringing our weapons onto your sacred ground."

Ever the skeptic, Jack added "Exactly _how _do you know of us... have we met before?" Daniel gave him a withering stare that clearly stated 'who cares, as long as she can help us"

Illythia noted the silent communication between the two that she had been privy to so often and she sighed internally. She had truly missed these men and their silent banter. But she had hoped that her presence here could have gone undetected by the Tau'ri. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to show her face if she were to be taken seriously. She lifted her hood and bared her features for the team to see. Blue eyes were framed by a curtain of long blonde hair.

"Because I am of the Tau'ri." She spoke and met the eyes of her former team for the first time in so very long.

The three members of SG1 stared at her in shock. Daniel's gaping mouth the only one to utter the single word he could think of.

"Sam?"

* * *

**Okay… So-cliff hanger. I know. I'm positively evil. Review me and I might be persuaded to get the next chapter up fast!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I'm totally blown away with the responses to this story! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep 'em coming – cos I gotta tell you, Praise makes me WANT to write for all you nice people out there! And for the few of you who are considering checking the back of my scull for triple sixes due to my Quote – Positively Evil Cliff hangers – unquote, I assure you that my devilish nature does not resonate from leaving all you lovely people hanging. (but it sure as hell got a decent response!)**

**Anyways – the next instalment is here. Quicker that I would usually give up a new chapter... but lets just say you caught me at a good time! Sam's past will come to light shortly, but I feel we need a bit of a buffer before the secrets begin unravelling.**

* * *

Jack O'Neill had never been a fan of uncomfortable silences. Heck, even comfortable silences unnerved and irked him, But of all the silences that had made Jack fuss and fiddle over the forty-odd years of his existence - this one had to be the most tense.

The council had decided to release SG1 on the grounds that they leave and never return. However it had taken Sam a lot to convince the council that they would make good on their promise. He could hear her still now outside the room in which they had been 'held' affirming that the Tau'ri were an honorable race and that they would hold their promise and never return.

The sound of her voice despite the obvious tension emanating from her words was comforting to the three men simply as it was affirmation that she was alive. After all this time.

The three members of SG1 sat silently in the bare room assigned to them off the court. As far as accommodations went, the three could hardly complain as of was more welcome in comparison to some of the Gou'ald holding cells they had resides in in the past. But the drab blank walls and standard issue cots were the farthest things from their minds at this point. Each of them were shocked beyond belief at finding their once beloved teammate, KIA many months before alive and thriving on some far distant planet, who's technological advances were somewhat dark ages in comparison to earth. So many questions were buzzing around the three minds that none had registered that they had yet to utter a single word between them since Sam's appearance and appeal to the council. Jack was torn between being elated that Sam was alive and anger at her for not at least trying to contact them. And how exactly WAS she alive? Because he definitely saw her die. The image of her ashen face and blank eyes staring at him as he reached over her torn and bloodied body frantically searching for a pulse would he forever burned into his mind. He supposed that it was obvious. She had been revived by a sarcophagus. This also meant that she had been in the hands of some power hungry sadomasochist Gou'ald for however long before apparanrly arriving on this shady backwater planet.

Almost as though Daniel had sensed his thought pattern, his teammate uttered a single word and shattered the silence that had befallen them.

"Heru-ur" it was cryptic, as was the norm when it came to the archeologist's remarks, but knowing that Jack would demand an explanation he continued.

"The Horus god. The falcon. They were Horus guards on Juna that struck Sa-... That ambushed us at the gate. Juna was under Heru-ur's domain when we led them to rebellion."

"I thought Juna was under our ol' pal Cronos' control- well until Teal'c offed him anyway." Jack quipped, remembering the mission from three months prior which had not turned out good for SG1's clone buddies.

"Not originally, when we first visited Juna, the people there were mining Naquadah for Heru-ur, had been for years. Heru-ur didn't bother with the planet itself but left several Jaffa there in order to oversee the mining. We led the people to revolt and Heru-ur's Jaffa retreated through the Stargate. He must have been monitoring the planet or had a contingent of Jaffa on a mother ship in orbit or something as we were ambushed after that. When we returned to retrieve... It was assumed that the people of Juna had buried the bodies of the dead as we couldn't find Sam or any sign of the Jaffa that we managed to eliminate on our retreat. It was only after Apophis defeated Heru-ur that Cronos assumed his territory."

"And that was your long winded way of saying?" Jack asked smarmily. He was never a fan of Daniels explanations.

"Sam must have been revived by Heru-ur for whatever reason and it is possible she escaped after he was defeated."

"But that was still five months ago, Daniel, what she just decided 'you know, I think it's time for a change. I'm not gonna go back to earth, back to those people who care about me. Let them think I'm dead'" Jack sardonically remarked. It was almost a growl and Daniel could practically feel the anger resonating off him. He quietly interjected.

"Jack... We don't know any of the circumstances. There could be a good reason." Daniel started. Truth was, he too felt betrayed by the fact that Sam had apparently chosen not to come home, but he was not one to judge a book by its cover. There had to be more.

"Reason enough that she couldn't even call to let us know she is alive!" The irate Colonel was now pacing the room, He reminded Daniel of a caged tiger, ferocious and ready to deliver a killing blow to the first one to aggravate him.

"Major Carter is a formidable warrior and extremely loyal to our cause…" Teal'c interjected, speaking for the first time. Hoping to dissolve the argument between his two comrades before it escalated. Since Sam's – _Disappearance_ – because for all intents and purposes, she was no longer receiving of her KIA status, Teal'c had often become the voice of reason between the two polar opposite men. While remaining his usual stoic and observant self, he would not hesitate to interject if it looked as though the situation was not going to diffuse itself.

"It is my belief that she would not abandon it without good reason" And with a look at both Daniel and the Colonel that clearly communicated – _Don't even start _– Teal'c moved into a corner of the room and sat silently, catching a few moments of Kel'No'Reem.

"Teal'c is right Jack. I think we should wait before we begin jumping to conclusions." Daniel stated quietly. He did not want to push the man any further. Daniel knew how much this had hurt the team, but he couldn't even grasp what it was like for Jack at this precise moment. He had long ago seen the spark of attraction between the two air force officers grow into affection, respect and finally settling on the one thing they couldn't share and continue to fight for home and country – Love.

"Ill jump to all the conclusions that I like! The woman I- We care about, the woman we each mourned, was just found alive and well on some distant planet!"

"Jack-..." Daniel started but was cut off by the opening of the holding room door. The woman in question walked tentatively inside, clearly having heard the conversation, but gracefully ignored the pointed stares that Jack was giving.

Sam had changed somewhat in her time away from earth. Her hair had grown out, framing her face in a delicate wave that looked as soft and silky as if she had just been to a stylist, now that the bulk of the robe she was wearing had been removed. She was in a simple dress that was cinched at the waste with a silken wrap accentuating her hips and and breasts. Her body appeared softer, more feminine no doubt due to the absence of a vigorous military schedule and regular workouts, but she had still managed to maintain her slim waist and her now softer, fuller curves accentuated that fact.

Jack though that she had never looked more beautiful to him, despite his feelings of betrayal, he had to almost force himself to stop from taking her into his arms and crushing her delicious curves to his body. If there was a way he could simply hold on to the feeling, he would do so in a heartbeat.

Sam spared each of the men before her a quick glance after painfully dragging her eyes from Colonel O'Neill and stated-

"The council have agreed to let you go, bit not until morning. They have some superstitious beliefs about the Stargate and darkness. But until then you are welcome to stay at my residence and join in the evening meal. The council will send for you in the morning at dawn."

"Don't you mean 'we' Carter? As in 'we' will be escorted to the gate." He looked at he darkly, his usually warm eyes shooting daggers at his former 2IC. "You're coming back with us, right?" He asked, despite having heard her distinction of the word 'You', he dared her to intercede.

She didn't answer him, but the look of guilt that crossed her face was more than enough for jack to ascertain that she wasn't intending on returning to earth with them. She sighed, resigned, nor answering her former CO's question and stated

"Follow me."

Jack caught her eye and the look he gave her was almost lethal. His stony glare sent chills down her spine as the look of hurt, anger and betrayal imbedded into her mind and tore at her heart. Jack simply looked away and pushed past her as be stalked from the room.

The military facade Sam had been attempting to hide behind failed her then and there as her eyes stung as tears formed. God she had missed him. And while all of her wanted to go to him, make him understand, have him wrap his arms around her body and proclaim everything would be okay as he envelopes her with his warmth, she knew that she could not. She had betrayed him, them. Her team- her family, no matter the reasoning behind her deception she had allowed them to continue believing she was dead. She turned away from where Jack had retreated and faced her other teammates, expecting to see the same hurt and anger, not at all expecting the looks of understanding and sympathy she found.

Daniel had initially sided with Jack and was prepared to stalk out as well but seeing the look of hurt and longing as Jack's words cut through her told him more than words ever could. She would have returned if be were able to- there was much more to the story than met the eye.

"You know there are things that Jack just refuses to understand and be won't until he hears the entire story... But I can tell that there is more than meets the eye here. This is not just as simple as you not wanting to be found, is it?" Daniels soothing voice asked.

Sam's eyes filled once more as she shook her head silently not trusting her voice not to break at the tenderness of his words.

"Well then, I think you may have one heck of a story to tell us... But until then." he walked towards her and gathered her in his arms and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead and continued; "It's good to see you. I'm so happy you're okay."

She untangled herself from his grasp and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's good to see you too, Daniel. You have no idea how good."

He smiled slightly and left the room after Jack, intending to chew him out for being such a jerk.

Only Teal'c and Sam remained in the room and as much as Daniels affection and understanding had surprised and shocked her, she never expected to be swept up in a tight embrace by the formidable man. She chuckled slightly as he lifted her clear off the floor and squeezed her tighter. When he had placed her back on the ground his usual demeanor returned and he simply stated; "Major Carter, I am most pleased to find you alive and well. It was a difficult time for all of us at Stargate command who valued your friendship when news of your demise spread."

She chuckled and replied

"Thank you Teal'c. I guess it's nice to know I was missed, although a little morbid."

"It was an even more difficult time for O'Neill. His grief at your loss was unlike any I had ever witnessed in a warrior for a fallen comrade, but not unlike a man grieving the loss of the one who holds his heart."

The stabbing pain of guilt had returned in Sam that she didn't even try to find comfort in the fact that Teal'c had just spilled Jack's innermost feelings for her, something she had dreamed about for years.

"Do you think he will be able to forgive me?" she asked tentatively, feeling a little ashamed at the hint of desperation she found in her own voice, but expecting the answer to me a solid no. If anyone could hold a grudge, it was Jack O'Neill.

"I believe that when the circumstances become apparent to O'Neill, his outlook will change considerably."

Sam smiled grimly and silently turned to escort Teal'c from the room, all the while thinking to herself 'not when he finds out the truth'

The bitter hopelessness of it all weighed heavily on her heart as she walked to meet up with the man who had meant so much to her for such a long tile that he was ingrained into her heart and soul, preying to whomever would listen to give her strength for what she was about to tell him.

She met Daniel out in the foyer who had been caught up with high councilor Greonas and watched as Teal'c approached Colonel O'Neill, knowing that Teal'c was somewhat on her side, she hoped that the man could talk him into at least listening to her side of the story.

Jack left the room in a white hot rage. How could she even think about not coming back to earth with them? She had been holed up here in this god forsaken hell hole for how long now? Anyone would think she'd be itching to get back to earth. To get home. Whatever reason she felt she couldn't was not good enough. She belongs on earth, at the SGC. _She belongs with me! _The niggling inner jealous voice reminded him not-so-suddenly about the real reason he had grieved so hard for the woman.

_Yeah, the woman who was still alive and couldn't be bothered letting anyone know. _He reminded himself. His temper flared at this and he barely restrained an angry snarl at the few villagers who had seen him exit the chamber and were staring at him with wide eyes. He was in no mood to be treated like an animal at the zoo. In fact, he wanted to punch something. Hard.

There was a protocol, Dammit. A set of instructions, ingrained into every member of off-world exploration teams that in the even of capture off-world, said persons were to head to Cimmeria, Get Gairwyn to show them the Emergency GDO then Gate to the alpha site. She knew the protocol! Hell, she helped develop the protocol! So why didn't she follow it? She was a Major in the US Air Force. She was as straight-laced and by-the-book as they come… and she simply decides not to follow protocol?

Man he wanted to hit something.

And of all the places to take up residence of all the scummy underdeveloped societies, of all the planets in the entire universe… she chooses something so primitive. People who would rather execute strangers than forge alliances.

His angry internal tirade was interrupted when he heard or rather felt the presence of someone behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Teal'c, and from the way he had approached him, it was obvious he had something to say. No doubt about the way Jack had acted towards Sam.

"O'Neill." The large imposing Jaffa spoke, his voice low, but none the less strong in its intent to gain the Colonels full attention.

"Y'know, T… I don't think I want to hear it." Jack sensed that his actions, while being true to character for him, may have miffed the Jaffa and remaining members of his team. Those he had considered family.

"You would do well to listen, O'Neill." Teal'c spoke calmly again, "We, as in the members of SG1 were all hurt by the apparent death of Samantha Carter. This is undoubtedly a large shock for us all."

"Teal'c…"

"All I am saying is that there appears to be more behind her disappearance than we see here. It would be most prudent that we wait to draw our conclusions until after we hear Samantha's story."

"Did you not hear her? She doesn't intend to come back with us!" Jack angrily stated, causing several men dressed in council robes nearby to jump out of their skins and turn shocked towards the two.

"I believe there is more to that as well, O'Neill. She must have her reasons."

"I'm not just gonna walk away Teal'c. Knowing she's been alive all this time just about killed me. I'm not leaving here without her." And with that, Jack moved towards the exit of the council chambers, leaving Teal'c standing stoically behind.

Jack had no illusions about why she wanted to stay, no ideas or clues whatsoever… but he would see to it that She would be with them when they left the planet in the morning. Even if it meant dragging her kicking and screaming through the Stargate.

Man he wanted to hit something!

The walk to Sam's dwelling seemed long and uncomfortable. In actual fact, the walk from the town square to the outer settlement was usually a pleasant journey, taken at ease at a strolling pace, the balmy weather making the soft light of the setting sun and the cooling of the air a welcome change. The setting sun painting the sky with bright colours as it began it's decent into night. The tension was thick between two members on particular. Jack had still yet to speak directly to Sam and she had matched his supposed indifference with the same icy demeanor that Jack had perfected over the years. Daniel, ever the diplomat, was attempting to engage either of them into a conversation regarding the culture, the architecture, whatever would come to mind. But at most he would elicit a single word response from Sam, and at least a non committal grunt from jack.

Sam was preparing in her mind exactly how she was going to explain her deceit to her former team, but nothing she rehearsed sounded good enough. How was she to look them in the eye and say that it was her choice to stay away from earth, regardless of the fact that there was no way she could have returned without her GDO and iris codes anyway, but she hadn't even tried! She had allowed them to continue to believe that she was dead. She could understand the feelings of betrayal that Jack was surely feeling, but of didn't mean that of didn't hurt.

Sure, she didn't regret her decision totally. Staying had allowed her to help the people of this planet to rise up in rebellion against the tyrannical Gou'ald, Megeara, and it was her plan and execution of the infiltration of the Gou'alds base that had allowed the people to be free of the oppression they had been subjected to for centuries. Posing as an underling in Megara's court had allowed her to gain access to the bases main power source, allowing her to tamper with the generators on her mothership before the Gou'ald fled from the planet after many of her Jaffa had turned against their god. The entire plan culminating in a giant fireball on the sky as Sam's generator overload ignited the raw naquadah that had been mined from the planets soil, before the Gou'ald had been able to call for reinforcements.

Despite her reasons, reasons that her teammates will soon learn, she knew that gaining forgivness from Jack would not be an easy task.

Especially when he learned of the main reason she could not and would not return to earth. Her deception to help a less advanced society take down a Gou'ald posing as a god was one thing, hiding something so monumental from her team, her CO, and the man she had loved for so long because of her own fear was another matter entirely.

She turned back from her musings about how he would react when he found out the truth of her capture. Daniel had yet to cease his incessant chatter about the culture and society she had immersed herself in and Sam was grateful for his enthusiasm as it filled the void of awkwardness that would surely be apparent had he not.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone breathlessly coming up behind the party. Even though she had not used them in a while, her military instincts told her that whoever it was, was certainly not trying to be quiet.

Clearly the Colonel and Teal'c had also heard the newcomer as they both swiftly pivoted and aimed their weapons at the figure coming up behind them.

Sam immediately recognized the man, Deruck- as one of the villagers she had come to know. The look of fright and anxiousness on his face, however, was not commonplace.

"Deruck? What's wrong?" Sam asked immediately, gesturing silently to Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to lower their weapons as she tried to ascertain the problem.

"It is Mara, the babe is coming. Now!" the look on Sam's face was enough to tell the three members of SG1 that this was not good. She looked to her companions and then back to Deruck, her eyes wide.

"Illythia, Mara needs you, she grows increasingly distressed at the early arrival. We must go now!" She watched as the desperate father-to-be turned and headed away in the opposite direction.

Sam shook herself and suddenly took action.

"Sorry guys, we're going to take a little detour."

If any of them were to object, she would not have heard as she hurriedly scampered off in the opposite direction to which she had been leading them.

* * *

**Okay, not sure how happy I am with this chapter. I have a lot of trouble with Jack O'Neill's inner thoughts because he tends to guard them incredibly well. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Hi everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! YAY! (well, at least I hope you all think 'Yay!')

**I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to send me reviews! They truly make my day, and make me want to work harder to get a new chapter up for you.**

**Special thanks go to _Sol3bug _for the fabulously loooonnng review and the little bits of 'creative criticism' he/she gave! I will endeavor to make each chapter a little easier by separating the characters POV's. Also the typos and spelling errors are entirely my own and mostly due to the fact that my spelling is atrocious (and yet, I continue use words like 'endeavor' and 'atrocious' – Go figure!) that and spell check really doesn't like me! Thanks again Sol3bug!**

* * *

The three men were once again sitting in silence. This time however, they were joined by a fourth man, Deruck, who was anxiously waiting for Sam to being news of his wife.

Daniel decided that the best way to fill the void of silence would be to speak to the man who had joined their group, but was at a loss of where to start. In the four years he had worked with Sam, she had proven to be a very thorough and consistent individual, each action was thought out and carefully considered before any action was taken, and the consequences of any action were weighed and measured.

He supposed it was the combination of scientist and air-force officer in her allowed her critical examination of things to take a front row seat in her life, knowing that the actions she took today would affect her tomorrow. It was because of this reason, Daniel knew that whatever the reasoning behind Sam's disappearance were not decisions she made lightly, and there must have been a pull of greater good over her own personal reasons for why she did not return to earth after being held captive, Because that was who Sam was. Someone who acted for others. Solely for the benefit of those less fortunate and without the ability to help themselves.

They had gathered from the waiting and anxious expectant father that since coming to their planet Sam had assisted with many medical issues including many births. They revered her as somewhat a hero, saving many of their people from ailments that would have before killed them.

Both Daniel and Jack found this puzzling, as of all the duties Sam could have taken up, she chooses the least likely. Sure, her basic field medical qualifications were enough if one of them got into a bind off-world, but other than that her medical expertise left was limited at best. _Especially when it came to birthing children_, Daniel thought, as he remembered the look of shock and horror after they had gated to Argos and found them in the midst of Thetys giving birth. In the end, it was Daniel who had done the honours and brought baby Dan-el into the world. As much as he cringed at the thought of how he had to step in, the slightly pale pallor that Sam's skin tone had taken on led him to believe that while Sam was a worldly woman (or 'other-worldly' take your pick) her thoughts on childbirth were clear.

The man had also tried to gather information regarding when exactly it was that Samantha had joined their community and the circumstances surrounding her arrival, but got little out of the man who was listening anxiously at his wife's moans from behind the chamber door.

It was made apparent to Jack that the men in this society deemed childbirth a woman's area, an idea that would have most of earth's feminists rampaging in protest. What was more disturbing however was the fact that Samantha would have been one of the first to chew any man out who balked at being absent at the birth of his child. That, combined with the primitive lifestyle and lack of technology (no 'Doohickies' for her to play with, as Jack would say) it was a wonder why she was still sane!

Jack glanced back over at Deruck. You could clearly see that the man was torn between wanting to tear the door down and be with his wife and his traditions and ideals that childbirth is something handled best by the women of the village

Daniel had also tried to fathom exactly why Sam had stayed in such a technologically deprived place, although from what Deruck had told them, her healing skills had come in handy to a village of people who die of common illnesses. Daniel suspected that Sam had somehow gained a Goa'uld Healing device and could understand how a primitive people would see her as a saviour

Ilithyia, Deruck had called her. So had the members of the council. Daniel supposed it was in honour of the goddess of childbirth and midwifery of Ancient Greek. There was a very realistic possibility that the people of Tyan were descended from the Ancient Greek's of Earth, given their colouring and complexion, as well as the style of the architecture of the few buildings Daniel had been able to see. But still – something didn't add up. He took a shaky breath and began another round of tentative questioning.

"Is this your first child?" Daniel asked hesitantly, breaking the silence that had surrounded the men before it threatened to engulf them.

"Nay, our last child was born, not two seasons ago – yet sadly she did not make it through the winter." The man answered forlornly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Daniel answered sympathetically

"Yes, it was an especially hard time for my beloved. We were lucky enough however to be blessed once more. This child's arrival is much anticipated. And thanks to the care and treatment from Ilithyia, we hope to be more fortunate when winter comes once more."

"And, Sam… I mean – Ilithyia helps a lot of woman like Mara?" Daniel was getting to the gist of it quickly, knowing that there probably wasn't a lot of time before the man could think of nothing but his wife and child.

"Ilithyia has been a great help to the people of our village. Our people no longer suffer from the ailments that once ran like a pandemic through our homes. She has knowledge of medicines and aid from our very own forests that we could never have even imagined. And not to mention she controls the device that can heal even the most violent of wounds." Daniel's eyes lit up with understanding at this.

So Sam _was_ using a Goa'uld healing device to cure these people from disease. But that still didn't answer the child birth question. Before he could ask, however, a loud cry was heard from behind the door to the bed chamber followed by that of a screaming infant. Clearly Mara had been closer to giving birth than Sam had expected as she had warned them that of could take a while. It had been hardly two hours since then.

Not long after this, the men were joined when the chamber door opened.

There stood Sam, bathed in the light of the room behind her, looking slightly pink from exertion but with a beaming and beautiful smile on her face. A few seconds passed and Sam moved towards the new father wearing a smile and gestured for Deruck to come and gaze upon the tiny bundle that was currently ensconced in her arms. Daniel looked over at Deruck and caught a look of awe and gratitude before he moved towards her. He also caught the slight look of awe on Jack's face as well, but as if he knew that Daniel was watching, quickly wiped the look from his features and glared stonily once more.

"Deruck, meet your son." Sam lifted the babe towards his father and placed him in Deruck's outstretched arms, his eyes never leaving the swaddled baby.

"He is well?" he asked Sam, clearly needing reassurance that everything was fine, but his gaze never wandered from that of the babe in his arms.

"He's a little bit small for my liking, but he is strong and I'm sure once he is feeding he will quickly gain the weight." Sam smiled and answered with all the ease and comfort of a woman who was not new to childbirth.

"And Mara?" The Man asked, anxiousness clearly showing on his face.

"Exhausted, but well. She was a little worried about the early birth, but I have assured her that her son is fine."

The man looked back down at the tiny bundle in his arms, a sheen of tears crossing his dark eyes as he looked at Sam with all the gratitude in the world.

"Bless you Ilithyia... My family is forever in your debt." And with a small smile, Sam nodded her head in the direction of the chamber, clearly inviting him to join his wife and bask in the glow of fatherhood.

Sam sighed as she watched Deruck's retreating form and turned to face the men she had called family, wondering if they would ever forgive her for not returning. She massaged her temples and took in a shaky breath as she lowered herself into the seat Deruck had just vacated, knowing that the questions were already forming on the lips of her teammates, and she would have to answer.

"Well, this is a little... Odd." Jack's age old adage of sarcasm won out in the end.

Sam simply chuckled mirthlessly in response.

"Does this happen... often?" he continued, not giving her an inch.

"Second one today... If you can believe it." she chuckled.

"You don't say? Must be something in the water?" he asked jokingly, although the joviality of his tone did not reach his eyes. Sam sensed rather than heard the icy trill in his voice, knowing that there was anger bubbling barely below the surface of his words. She began an explanation, much like she would have when she had been a part of the team. As though she was still his Major and he her Commanding Officer, hiding behind the scientific aspects of their mission as though not to mess with the repressed and unspoken vows of silence each of them had made.

"The winter here is longer and harsher than any of the conditions we would see on earth. Even in some of the coldest parts of the arctic. They tend to arrange the births of their children around this time of year in order for the babies and mothers to have a better chance at survival." Sam informed the baffled men, all whom were still wondering how she could be so clinical and matter of fact about a task that before made her squeamish.

"There have been twelve born in the last three weeks... Mara and Deruck's child makes thirteen. Needless to say I've been pretty busy." she chuckled.

"But why?" Daniel asked, but backtracking quickly, realizing how impetuous he sounded, he added; "I mean, I don't doubt that you've been an amazing help to these women because you're you and you're fantastic, but I don't understand how of all the skills to bring to this community..."

"Why with my technical knowledge am I reduced to a midwife?" she finished, knowing where Daniel was going with his line of inquiry.

"Because of this." and she reached into the pockets of her apron that rivaled her skirt in length and pulled out a familiar device.

"Before I came to this planet, the women giving birth were bleeding out and dying of simple complications that could, with the proper technology, be prevented." Sam continued.

"The Goa'uld that ruled here had a way of controlling the population without having to interfere entirely. From what I could gather from Megara's archives, a biological organism, not unlike a bacteria, was introduced into the planets water supply rendering roughly half of the population infertile. Her records were not unlike Pelops' study on the population of Argos with the introduction of nanites to their physiologies. There was literally thousands of years worth of Data studying the evolution of the people." She stated, meeting the eyes of her former commanding officer trying to gauge his reaction to the mention of the Argosians.

He disappointed her by quickly avoiding her glance and smarmily throwing in his next words.

"They don't seem to be having any trouble with that. Thirteen babies in just three weeks."

She attempted to ignore the sting of his words and continued.

"And that is just this village. From what I hear there are several villages like this who face the same hardships as this one."

"Doesn't seem too bad." Jack retorted, clearly looking for more of an explanation.

"The introduction of the bacteria was thousands of years ago. Allowing only those who possessed a natural immunity to bear children and passing on that immunity to their children and grandchildren and so on, But somewhere down the line the bug mutated and instead of causing infertility it spread to a wide spectrum of birth defects as well as complications for the mothers. That combined with the lack of knowledge and medical technology means that there is a sixty to eighty percent chance of either mother or baby not making it to full term." She added passionately, reverting to her old ways of 'de-briefing' her team on various scientific matters. She had missed being able to share her findings on various matter to those with a similar background. Things she would find out about the Tyan people had always been commonplace amongst them and her enthusiasm for finding and explaining details had been lost on the ears of the council who were more concerned with the data she had pulled regarding warfare from the bowels of Megaera's fortress.

"The healing device assists mostly after the birth, but it also can be used on babies still in the womb. I actually stopped Mara from miscarrying her baby two months ago."

Jack quickly did a double take and looked at her scathingly.

"I'm Sorry, I thought I just heard you say you've been here on this backwater planet for two whole Months!?" His voice grew louder slowly as he reached the last words.

Sam looked down, suddenly finding her feet the most interesting thing in the world.

"I... " She began. Not knowing where she was going with her own voice.

How could she explain her actions?

"This really isn't the time, or the place..." She began, trying desperately to get the Colonel to look at her, as yet he had avoided her eyes completely.

How she had longed to see those eyes once more. Their depth and warmth, looking at her with merriment, mischief, adoration and with the remnants of Thera running through her consciousness, love. For she knew that even in the dank underground of planet P3R-118 Jonah and Thera had loved one another. Not knowing of regulations and restrictions had allowed the two usually stalwart air force officers to explore their love for one another. Their forbidden emotions and their passionate encounter had not made it into their mission reports as if by silent agreement and the two had never again discussed the event in the weeks preceding their mission to Juna – the mission on which she was killed.

Had she known then what she knew now she would have made the time to talk to him. _Made_ him break the walls around his heart that he had carefully constructed.

She wondered if he had known the truth would things have been different.

"Now is the time, cos we aren't going anywhere until we have an explanation."

Damn that man could be stubborn. She took in his sturdy frame and knew that there was no getting around this. All three looked at her expectantly, waiting with bated breath as she sighed; resigned, knowing that she would have to tell them her story sooner or later.

"I don't really much about being captured, I mean, I remember being hit by that staff weapon on Juna. I remember thinking that it should have hurt so much more than it did. That's when I knew I was gone." She added in a quiet voice. She had known as soon as she had been hit that she was going to die. The fact that it took her a moment to register; that she _had_ a moment to register her fate was enough to frighten her out of her wits. She remembered her final thoughts had been with her team, praying that they would not face the same fate.

She took another shaky breath and continued.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in a sarcophagus on board Heru-ur's ship. Two Jaffa lifted me out of the sarcophagus and a third held a pain stick to my spine. They weren't interrogating me for iris codes or earth's defenses or anything. They asked me no questions and there was nothing I could do. I was tortured for a short time before someone came to let them know that Heru-ur was ready to see me."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The guards took in the crumpled form of the woman before them and smirked silently. Foolish Tau'ri. Think she can defy the one true god Heru-ur. Her weak and futile attempts to escape the pain stick were laughable at best. And to think she was one of the infamous SG1 who had brought down other gods. _

_Sam collapsed onto the floor again, pain still resonating from where the Jaffa had placed the pain stick against the base of her spine, the tattered hole from the staff blast that had killed her allowing him to inflict more pain by placing the torture device against newly regenerated skin. She waited for the accompanying blow to her sides as this was how the Jaffa had acted for the past few hours... or days, she wasn't sure which. She could have been lying there for weeks enduring one kick after another followed by the brutality of the pain stick and she would not have known it. _

_It too a few seconds for Sam to break out of her disorientation and __realize__ that the Jaffa had stopped their torment because they had been joined by a woman. Her long dark hair framed her small face as she tried not to look at the sight of the woman being tortured before her._

_She spoke quietly in Goa'uld, not daring to look the first prime in the eye as she gestured silently toward Sam. Sam's Goa'uld was a little rusty, well compared to Daniel of course, but she was able to make out the general idea. Heru-ur had summoned for Sam to be brought to him._

_Pain lanced through her as she was hauled to her feet and winced thoroughly when she felt the head of a staff weapon at her back, prodding her forward._

_She caught a glimpse of the woman who had been asked to summon her and was surprised to find her to be quite young. Little more than a teenager with soulful brown eyes and flowing dark hair. She was very attractive, but her face was full of sadness and censure. Obviously a slave to the System Lord Heru-ur, and obviously not a willing one._

_She had little time to muse on this however as the insistent prodding in her shoulder blade made her aware that she was being issued with an order to move. She struggled to keep her feet steady as she slowly walked the way that was indicated to her, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing her fall._

_She was brought to a halt outside a pair of double doors in true Goa'uld form, the ostentatious gleaming gold doors were adorned with the symbol of the Falcon._

_Heru-ur sat atop a golden chair, robes the __colour__ of metallic coffee hung from his extensive frame. She was brought before him and a quick jab of a Staff weapon to the back of her legs rendered her on her knees. She half expected The Jaffa to continue their beatings in front of their 'God' but was surprised when Heru-ur waved them out of the room with a disinterested hand._

_He descended the throne the look in his eye making Sam more than uncomfortable. Part of her was hoping he was simply biding his time, waiting for the Jaffa to bring in the remainder of her team, the other half was preying that they had gotten away._

_"Where is the rest of my team?" She asked, her voice stronger than she felt inside._

_"Dead." He answered simply, with a smirk on his face._

_"I don't believe you." She spat defiantly, only serving to make him smile sinisterly._

_"It does not matter; they are of no consequence to me."_

_"Whatever it is you want from me, I won't give it to you..."_

_"Unfortunately for you, you will have little say in what I take from you." _

_He moved with ease, in circles around her, his eyes inspecting the damage inflicted upon her by his Jaffa. He had been hoping that the Pain Stick would bend her more to his will, but was just as happy to find her defiance still held. She would be a most wonderful prize when he had her under his control. _

"_I was most interested to learn of your unique physiology among the ruins of Hathor's decimated facility. Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. A former host to a Goa'uld." _

_Sam didn't say anything. What could she say?_

_Heru'ur took her silence as confirmation and continued _

"_Upon hearing of your rather… unique physiology and of your arrival here on the planet which I rule, I instructed my Jaffa to do whatever was necessary to obtain you." She looked scathingly up from her position on her knees before him, a burning desire to simply leap from her place and rip the snake from his neck with her bare hands._

_He continued his appraisal of her and also continued his story, with the arrogance of all the Goa'ulds she had met before she had expected the standard 'You defy me and now I will make you suffer' monologue, but this was taking it a bit too far. _

_The gleam in his eye looked a bit too hungry for her liking, and she suspected it was not food he was craving._

"_My motives were purely selfish, of course you see. I believe there is a possibility that you can help me. Now you may ask what a great and powerful god like me would need with a pathetic human being such as yourself, but there is a matter for which I believe you will be well suited for." _

_The look in his eye grew malicious and Sam found herself more terrified than if he had simply intended to kill her._

"_You are to become my Queen."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Wait a minute" Sam's memory and retelling of the story was interrupted by Daniel.

"Heru'ur wanted to make you a queen? Like Hathor?" Sam smiled tightly before replying.

"The Physiology of a Goa'uld queen is different than that of a normal Goa'uld. Something to do with how they require more Naquadah to reproduce sufficiently." She began another explanation, quite relieved that Daniel's inquisitive nature had cut her off at that point in her story. Her time in Heru-ur's captivity was not something she wished to revisit often, so she placated Daniel with what she knew.

"Most of the time when a Queen attempts to blend with a host the strain of both Host and Symbiote are enough to kill them both. Heru'ur had the idea that since there was already the presence of Naquadah in my system, as well as the protein marker left by Jolinar after her successful blending that I would be a viable host to his new Queen."

"But obviously, he failed… right?" Daniel asked questioningly

"I mean… He didn't successfully blend you with a queen, otherwise you still would be a queen… right?" This was where the story got a little hard to grasp, even for Sam. How was she to explain?

She did not have long to contemplate this, however as she was interrupted by a loud cry coming from outside followed by a sound that could draw fear from anyone who had heard it before.

A Death glider.

TBC

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm evil! But what can I say, I totally love cliff-hangers! (Especially if it means you guys have to review just to rant on about how cruel I am… HINT HINT!)**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews guys! This Chapter is a little shorter thats why I've updated sooner than usual

* * *

A Death Glider

And by the sounds of the low humming, many more were on the way.

Sam registered the sound and what it would mean to the villagers. Clearly this was an attack of retribution against the township that had successfully rid themselves of the minor System Lord Megeara and now her master, Morrigan was looking for a way to strike back. Punish them for their insolence and their disobedience.

They had expected this, of course… but not for several weeks to come. They figured it would take that long for the message of Megeara's defeat to reach Morrigan. And taking into account that the Goa'uld would have to amass her armies to attack it would take several weeks for her to reach them.

In all truth, Sam had hoped that the Tyan people would be allowed to live free of the Goa'uld due to the depletion of the Naquadah in the mines and the distinct physiological differences that made them useless as potential hosts. Clearly this was not the case, and for their rebellion, they would pay.

Panic welled up in Sam's chest as she thought of her adopted home and the safety of those she had come to call family. One in particular stood out from the rest.

She could hear the Colonel and Teal'c discussing their options, Stay and fight (which, without firepower and proper battle resources - they would surely lose) or retreat through the Stargate with as many villagers as they could muster.

"The council has been prepared for an attack, but we though there would be more time." she quickly told the others.

"The idea was put forth that in the case of an aerial strike the villagers would head into the caves on the outskirts of the village." She continued quickly trying to assess how fast the rest of the village would ascertain the danger and make their way to the caves.

"Does everybody know of this plan?" Teal'c asked quickly, speaking loudly as to be heard over the din of people panicking out in the square

"Yes, but Mara is still weak and the baby…" Sam began, worried for her small charge and his parents. Colonel O'Neill quickly jumped into action with a solution.

"We'll take care of them. Get her husband to wrap the baby in whatever he can and Teal'c will carry her to the caves." The Colonel was issuing orders to Teal'c and Daniel as Sam remembered and exclaimed.

"There is another who is too weak to make it to the caves. Her husband is with her… but they may not be able to manage both her and the baby."

"Alright , Teal'c can help Mara and the baby with her husband, Daniel help whoever out there needs it, I'm talkin' young children, elderly… anyone who needs it. Carter and I will go help the other woman. Stay in Radio contact and we will meet you in the caves."

Sam's thoughts went immediately to those residing with her in her homestead and with panic welling up inside her chest she disagreed.

"Colonel, I have to go and make sure the people from my home are ge…"

"Negative Carter. Your home is on the other side of the village, closest to the caves. They will be the first ones there." Jack responded. She supposed under normal circumstances she would have been slightly taken aback by his abruptness, but her years of military training coupled with the experience of being an officer under his command reminded her of his ability to think on his feet and command strategically as situations called for it.

"Sir!" she protested weakly, quickly falling back into the routine of Colonel and Major once again.

"Don't make me make it an order!"

She felt his anger resonating from his harsh tone and silently resigned herself to the fact that she would have to trust his judgement, no matter how desperately she wanted to get to Bayra. She had to have faith in the young woman's judgement and her ability to keep all in her care safe from harm. She knew that Bayra, while timid, would act responsibly and sensibly in a situation, but the though of something happening to her or the young children in her care terrified Sam.

But she knew that the Colonel was right, she had to help those who would have the most trouble and that meant going to Naydeen and Phineasr, the young couple who which she had helped deliver their firstborn that very afternoon had to come first.

The two Air force officers made their way from Mara and Deruck's home towards the place of the other couple, their training ingrained into them forcing them to keep low to the ground and shelter their bodies from any incoming assaults.

Fortunately there were few people left in the town, the majority had fled as soon as the first whir of glider approached, but Sam and The Colonel kept them moving towards the caves. When they reached the domicile of the new parents, Sam was grateful to see that Naydeen was carefully ensconced in her husbands embrace and the babe held tightly to her own chest as he brought them outside.

Phineasr was quite tall and had a great bulk of muscle, so lifting and carrying his wife would be no trouble, but Naydeen was frantic, overly emotional and panicky when it came to the young child in her arms. Sam quickly lifted the child and placed the woollen blanket over him tightly to shield him from any flying debris just as Naydeen called out in relief.

"Ilithyia, Thank the gods for your protection!" Phinesar's voice boomed over the din of energy weapons and was laced with gratitude.

The Colonel did a small double take at the sound of the unfamiliar name leaving the woman's lips, but pushed on despite the fact.

"We need you to get to the cave, that's where everyone has gone." He told Phineasr over the drone of more incoming gliders

"I know the way." Phineasr told him, determined to shield his wife and son, yet terrified for them all. He didn't know this stranger, but if Ilithyia trusted him, then so would he.

Sam fought to keep her composure, as another homestead was decimated by the flare of a gliders bomb but maintained a firm hold on the tiny body in her arms. The small party made their way to the caves urging other stragglers to move faster as they met them along the way. Before too long they found themselves looking at the entrance to the mouth of a cave.

Jack marvelled at the sight as the cave was well protected by rocks and other rubble around the almost completely concealed entrance. The way the cave was positioned made him wonder if it had been intentionally constructed for the very purpose of concealing the villagers.

He got his answer shortly as he ushered all he could into the cave before joining them himself and found himself looking at the disturbingly familiar crystalline walls of a massive antechamber that housed what Jack could only assume was most of the village.

He didn't take time to dwell on the fact that the cave had been obviously rendered from Tok'ra crystals as he watched Sam lead Phineasr and Naydeen into a position along the walls of the cave. She placed the baby safely in his mother's arms and the small family held onto one another tightly.

Sam caught Jack's eye as she turned away from them, looking around the room, obviously searching for someone. Jack registered the look of panic in her eyes as she searched frantically for an unknown person.

"Jack!" He heard Daniel's voice over the din of voices. He turned to see the archaeologist wrestle his way through the crowd followed by the ever stoic looking Teal'c, whom, unlike Daniel, found no resistance as he passed through the villagers as they parted like the red sea before him.

"We got everyone out that we could… I checked some houses on the way quickly to make sure, but there were too many to check them all."

"That's okay Danny… we've done all we can for the moment, the rest will have to be on their own."

"The cave will provide protection O'Neill, but not for long. On our way here we encountered a patrol of Jaffa whom had obviously been sent through the Stargate." The Jaffa put in.

"Morrigan must be holding the gate to prevent anyone from escaping." Joined in Sam as she made her way closer to her former team

"Someone is indeed blocking our escape, MajorCarter, but they were not Jaffa of the Goa'uld Morrigan."

"What? Teal'c… who else could they belong to?" Sam asked in shock. Why on earth would any other System Lord choose to attack this land, especially if it was only the village closest to the Stargate?

"I believe These Jaffa bore the mark of the System Lord Ba'al." Teal'c added, His obvious distain for the Goa'uld showing through his words.

"Wait a minute." Daniel cut in. "That really doesn't make sense. Last we heard Ba'al was in battle with Lord Yu, the two were decimating each other's forces on the other side of the galaxy. Why pull out and waste forces here?" he asked with a look of general confusion and frustration on his face.

Jack, who was not one to stand around discussing the motives of their opponents, especially the snakey kind, simply put in;

"Maybe he wants some more territory or, didn't Carter say there was Naquadah on this planet… maybe he wants that."

A sudden commotion was over heard by the team and Tallemond bellowed as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"You! You brought this upon us. How else would the gods have known of out treachery?"

He was pointing specifically at the three male members of SG1. Every head in the cave pointed in their direction, most faces were terrified, but the men could see that Tallemond's views were not held only by him.

"Tallemond..." Sam spoke softly, trying to make the man calm down. "They had nothing to do with this."

He suddenly turned on Sam "And you! You were the one who started this. If we had not listened to you in the first place we would not be facing this destruction now!"

"And if you hadn't listened to me you would all still be slaves to the Goa'uld!" She argued back.

"But at least we would be alive!"

"Living as a slave is no life…" Daniel cut in trying to placate the irate man. "Your people won their freedom from what I hear was a terrifying and unjust leadership. Your people were forced to mine day and night with out regard for your lives."

The entire cave was now tuning in on Daniels calm and soothing tone, one he saved for dignitaries and diplomats "Sam here has saved you from being enslaved for generations to come." He continued, now addressing the entire room. "Don't you want a chance for your children and grandchildren to be free of this evil forever?"

The angry man turned around and eyed his people many were cowering in huddles of family others catering to wounded and placating terrified children. He shot a scathing look back at Jack and forced his way back through the crowd in a huff.

Jack turned to face his team once more and found that they were suddenly one short.

Sam had broken away from the group and was frantically hurrying over to one of the elderly women who were looking after a group of about six young children.

He muttered to Daniel and Teal'c "See to anyone who is wounded. Do what you can. Ask anyone who is able to help as well to do so." he watched as Daniel and Teal'c made their way over to those who were obviously hurt before sighing and following Sam. He watched as she frantically checked over each of the children with her eyes as she sought out the older woman taking care of them.

He was too far away to hear their frantic conversation, but he could clearly see the distress in his Major's eyes. His Major? Where had that come from? It had been a while since she had been called a Major, and even then she was never his.

'_She had been Jonah's'_ he told himself, a niggling little voice in the back of his head that he had tried to quash spoke.

He watched as she nodded in response to the woman's words seeing her eyes glaze over with a fine sheen of tears before she moved towards the mouth of the cave, grabbing the Zat that he had given her from their flight into the caves earlier.

He caught her elbow as she moved past him and asked "Carter? where are you going?"

"There's a woman with a baby out there still. She was separated from the group. I have to go and find her." Her eyes darted from his brown ones and back to the entrance to the cave

"No way you are going out there, there are Jaffa everywhere." He countered.

"Yes I am going out there, I can take care of myself, but she cant." She pressed, attempting to yank her arm from his hold.

"Major, you are staying put. When we have confirmation that the patrols are moving on, then we will search for the missing woman." He stated, trying to be sympathetic, but he could not loose Sam again now that they had only just been reunited.

"It could be too late by then!" Sam was getting obviously agitated. Her usual military façade was failing, whether it was from true distress or she had simply been away too long, Jack didn't know, but seeing her that was made him want to pull her into his arms until she calmed. That's what Jonah would have done. But he wasn't Jonah. He was Colonel O'Neill, he told himself. And she was Major Carter and she was disobeying him.

"Major, don't make me order you to stay put." He said in a low menacing growl.

"You think that will stop me?" she spat back, so unbelievably unlike the stalwart air force officer he had come to know (and love)

"Talking back to a superior officer is a court marshallable offence, air man." he spoke, his voice low and tinged with the temper he was trying to refrain.

"Hiding behind regulations as usual, I see." She spat back scathingly. She had lost it. Her usual temperate self had been pushed just a little too far. "Well then fine. Court Marshal me, have me brought up on charges. Explain how Major Carter defied a direct order from her superior officer. Good little soldier Sam defying the rules."

Jack was taken aback by her words. What on earth had gotten into her?

'Carter? What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, truly confused as to why she was acting like this.

"In case you forgot, according to the military, I'm DEAD. And there are no SF's here to haul me away to the brig, So I'm going out there to find my friend and my …" she cut herself off, struggling to keep her composure. When she spoke again, it was a low and menacing voice as she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"And you can't stop me."

He figured that he had stood there for a good thirty seconds in shock as she walked away before he shook himself awake. Unsure of what had gotten into Sam, but knowing she was stubborn and as determined as ever, Jack followed her , brushing past Teal'c and Daniel as he went. He informed them quickly as he jogged out of the cave to hopefully catch up with Sam.

When he couldn't see her at the entrance he carefully made his way out of the cave and saw her moving in the shadows towards the tree line. Only his keen eye could spot her and he knew that she would be well hidden from any patrols that may stumble upon them. He sighed resigned as he followed her into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC...

* * *

Wow... suspense! Review me if you want another update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I just want to say thanks for the reviews! keep 'em coming!**

**- Starlad**

* * *

**EIGHT MONTHS AGO – ON THE PLANET 'JUNA'**

They had been ambushed on their way back to the gate.

The loud clanking of Jaffa amour echoing in the clearing by the Stargate.

"Daniel! Dial us out of here!" Jack commanded as he let off a volley of shots in the direction of the Jaffa.

The warriors were quick to respond with their own staff weapons firing quickly In succession narrowly missing Jack as a tree branch above his head shattered and smoked as the energy made contact.

He and his comrades continued to lay down cover fire as they made their way closer to the gate.

He could see Carter on the outside of Daniel, covering him with an impressive amount of firepower as he made his way to the DHD. Her bullets found their intended targets with ease and Jack saw three more Jaffa fall, their bodies clumsily hitting one another on the way down.

She however didn't stop to watch, instead she took aim once more and took out the Jaffa who was currently firing at the Colonel and her skill with a firearm was not disappointed.

He realized what she was doing, calculating the Jaffa against the distance they had to travel to reach optimum range for their staff weapons and taking out the ones nearest.

Her sharp shooting abilities aside, Jack had to continue to shoot into the forest at the still-approaching Jaffa. Clearly this was no ordinary patrol. This was a direct attack as the Jaffa numbers were many.

SG1 had little hope of making it to the gate alive. It was either be captured by some masochistic Goa'uld or die trying. Jack knew which one he would pick. Sam however, seemed intended to survive as she continued her volley of shots into the oncoming Jaffa.

She moved her focus to the Jaffa she could see making their way through the trees in direct sight of Teal'c. She fired. Once, twice, three times in quick succession felling the three that were closest while Teal'c took out four more in the other direction.

The three soldiers lay down cover fire for Daniel as he made his way slowly in the direction of the gate, shooting at regular intervals with his hand gun.

And suddenly, in a bright cacophony of energy and sound, Sam went down. Obviously the Jaffa had seen her cover fire as their biggest threat and three men on opposing sides simultaneously took her down.

O'Neill's whole body went numb as he registered the fact that his 2IC had been hit. He heard a strangled cry and it took him a moment to register that the cry had come from his own throat.

The Jaffa who had shot Sam suddenly had the force of three different weapons on him. Teal'c staff, Jack's P90 and Daniels Beretta all fired at once, leaving no hope for the Jaffa. He went down amidst a hail of bullets and energy, each member of SG1 seeking retribution for their fallen comrade.

Once he had been taken care of, Daniel and Teal'c went back to covering Jack as he made his way to Samantha's side.

_Please, oh god please._

He begged whatever god or divine deity was listening that she would be okay.

He struggled to breathe as he allowed himself the morbid moment of thinking of life without Carter. It would not be worth living. Thoughts of Charlie and his mind set after his death rolled through his head like flashes from a camera. The hollow tipped bullet, the thought that he could not go on.

He finally reached her side, struggling for breath his eyes filled with dust and dirt from the discharge of weapons around him. She lay on her stomach, the gaping wound clearly apparent at the small of her back. He knelt down over her, once again shooting at the Jaffa in the trees. Knowing that Daniel and Teal'c were continuing to cover him, he dropped his weapon, discarding it carelessly to the side as he reached for her shoulder and flipped her gently.

His brown eyes met her stunning blue ones and for a second he almost believed she was okay. Until he realised that her eyes were glassy, and staring, not at him or anywhere. He struggled to breathe as he reached to feel for a pulse, and finding none, felt a crushing wave of despair that he had never felt before. He had lost people in battle before, good people. Good men doing their jobs, what they had been trained to do and protecting their country, just as Carter had. But no loss had ever his Jack quite so hard. In fact, if it hadn't been for Teal'c, his large hand closing over Jacks shoulder as staff weapon blast continued to whiz by his head, dragging Jack to his feet and propelling him towards the Stargate, he would probably still be sitting there, desolation and grief clutching at his chest.

Teal'c had tried to lift Sam into his arms, but the Jaffa patrol had been joined by more, their numbers doubling suddenly and he was forced to retreat, leaving her body behind as the three grieving men stepped through the gate. the force of the vortex giving the three grieving men cause to want to empty the contents of their stomachs as soon as they hit the metal ramp on the other side.

Once through the other side, Teal'c gave the order to close the iris, blocking any pursuing Jaffa and Staff blasts that may have followed them through. The gate held for a moment, then shut itself off as the three men collapsed at the foot of the metal ramp. Orders were dispersed from the General, his Texan drawl so familiar, yet so foreign, as orders for med teams came through.

It may have only been a few seconds before Janet and her team had come flying through the blast doors, but it may as well have been a lifetime for the remaining members of SG1.

Not knowing who had been injured, or what had occurred, Janet raked her eyes over each of the men and suddenly stopped when she realised that none had sustained any obvious injuries, yet each looked as though they were in disbelief. It was only then that she noticed the absence of one team member. She looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of the General. She could tell by the look on each of the men's faces what had happened, but wouldn't believe it until it was said out-loud.

"Colonel, Report!" the General barked, not noticing the absence as yet, taking a second to digest the sight of his three best men looking as dejected as they did.

"We were ambushed at the Gate, Sir. There were too many of them." Jack's voice waivered as he spoke, standing out of respect to his superior, yet looking as though he might simply keel over again.

"And where is Major Carter?" The General asked, somehow knowing the answer before the question left his lips.

Jack opened his mouth the speak, but faltered, not knowing if he was able to say it out loud. Teal'c was the one who eventually answered, his voice strained, more emotional than the general had ever heard.

"MajorCarter, whist securing our escape, was struck in battle. She did not survive." He lowered his head, out of respect or despair, no-one could tell, as both emotions were clearly displayed in his gesture.

Janet, upon hearing the words leave Teal'cs mouth, struggled to maintain her composure as she continued to look over the three men. Her patients had to come before her anguish.

"Sir, they're in shock. I need to get them to the infirmary." She choked out, her voice sounding tight and strangled as she swallowed her emotions.

She had to be sure that they were okay before she could loose it.

The general nodded his consent, unable to find his voice as the Colonel was led by an EMT towards the blast doors. The fact that he was complying willingly and not commenting about being poked and prodded by the medical staff proving Janet's diagnosis.

The General let out a shaky sigh as he watched his premier team being led away by the medics and cursed inwardly at the unfairness of this seemingly never ending war. Sam had been like family to him. His grief for her loss hit him harder than it would normally have, had she simply been an officer under his command. But as it were, she was more like a surrogate daughter. He knew that many others would feel her loss as deeply as he did. Her team in particular would never be the same.

But he had to go on. The war would bring more heart-ache and desolation until it was over, but for now, he had to contact the Tok'ra. Jacob. How was he to tell him that SG1's luck had finally run out?

* * *

**PRESENT DAY – 'TYAN'**

The two made their way across the outskirts of the forest, keeping their presence concealed as a patrol of Jaffa sauntered past. Their military training made them conscious of keeping low to the ground and to silently edge further in the opposite direction.

Jack had caught up with Sam around twenty minutes ago and since then the two hadn't said a word. The enemy patrols keeping them silent were only part of it.

Sam's outburst before had dealt Jack a blow to both his ego and his heart. He had never seen Carter act with such vehemence with such a disregard for his orders. He knew that the woman and child they were on their way to find were important, as all lives are… but he could tell that these particular lives were of greater significance to Sam. For whatever reason, he trusted that she would not be out here if it wasn't. He trusted her judgement, even if her actions were motivated by purely emotional reasons and she let him follow her without a second glance.

Sam had stopped behind a small section of rocks and low bushes that gave them the advantage of being able to see the Jaffa, not being seen themselves.

"They're headed back to the Stargate." she whispered, leaving Jack wondering if she was simply musing out loud or if she was actually talking to him. He took a shot and responded.

"You think their going home?"

She looked at him for the first time since the cave and Jack could tell by the pallor of her skin and the shade of her eyes that she was scared. Not for herself, not for them or their lives, but for the lives of the people from the village.

"Or going to get reinforcements." she stated quietly. Jack nodded and waited a few seconds before reaching for his radio.

"Teal'c. Come in."

"O'Neill." Teal'cs deep baritone reverberated through the speaker.

"Carter and I have spotted the Jaffa patrols. They look like they are headed back to the Stargate. Can you confirm for us if they are leaving."

"I will endeavour to do so O'Neill." and the radio clicked off.

Sam and Jack stayed where they were for the entire ten minutes it took for Teal'c to reply. No words were spoken, although each was hoping the other would begin.

Sam was sorry she had gone off at him like that, especially in light of her crazy rescue, but knew that it was what she had to do. She knew that the young girl, Bayra would protect the baby by all means possible, but a deeper feeling, a deep instinctual fear told Sam that something was wrong. Jack on the other hand wanted information. He knew that this rescue was an emotionally driven one and knew that Sam would still have a lot of explaining to do when they found this woman and her child, but he couldn't bring himself to ask more.

The two sat silently, conscious of their close proximity to one another, reminding them of their history. Jonah and Thera's history, they quietly reminded themselves but the fact that Jonah and Thera had had all that they could not, made them jealous of the simple lives they had lived on the ice planet. The urge to pull Sam closer to him, just to ensure himself that she was alive was strong, but Jack fought it.

The feeling was entirely mutual as Sam longed to rest her head in the crock of his neck, ensconced in his lap like she had so many times before. So many times _Thera_ had before. The distinction was one that Sam had failed to make so many times simply due to the fact that although their identity's had been fake on the ice planet, their personalities and feelings had been one hundred percent Jack and Sam. Feelings that had been forbidden for so long had been allowed on the ice planet and no rules and regulations restricting their actions had come into play. Their physical and emotional intimacy had been raw and filled with such passion and tenderness that neither had ever felt from a lover before, so much so that the memories of their time filled their hearts with such longing and heartache.

Finally, just when Jack didn't believe he could take it any more and knew that the barriers were breaking down around them Teal'cs voice resonated from the radio positioned near his left ear.

"O'Neill."

Both Jack and Sam jumped slightly, each knowing that the other had just been about to say or do something.

"Yeah, Teal'c?" Jack breathed, conscious of the fact that Sam had also just been about to speak.

"I have spotted the Jaffa. They made their way to the Stargate and exited the planet through it. I believe they are all gone, but I would caution you to move quietly in case there are more."

"Did you by any chance get a look at where they went."

"Indeed O'Neill. It is not coordinates that I know."

"Alright, T. Get back to the caves and continue helping Daniel with the wounded. O'Neill – Out." The Colonel clicked his radio to standby and met Sam's eyes with his own.

"We seem to be in the clear for now, but let's continue in these trees until we are sure." Sam nodded briefly before standing and moving on.

They made their way slowly through the edge of the trees still not speaking, their carefully honed survival skills listening out for any noises that were out of place.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, aside from general devastation and smoke billowing from the once standing village, the two made their way to where Jack presumed Sam had been living for the past few months. That fact was still one that had bothered Jack. Two months. Sam had been here in this primitive society for TWO WHOLE MONTHS. God only knew why. Why hadn't she come home… or at least contacted the SGC?

Standard Operating Procedure for victims of capture by off-world hostiles was that the person had to gate to Cimmeria, find Gairwyn who had a GDO with a specific code for captive SG teams that would allow passage to the Alpha Site for medical examination and debrief before being allowed back on earth. Sure it was a lengthy process, but every SG member knew the procedure. HELL Carter… Sam… had been one of the ones who had actually devised the procedure so Jack was curious to know exactly what it was that had kept her from following protocol.

His musings were stopped when a soft sound came from Sam's mouth. A sound of anguish, horror and unbelieving. He ended his train of thought as he looked up at the site of devastation before the two of them.

TBC…

* * *

**Review if you want more please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews... I cannot tell you how much it makes me want to continue this story for you faithful Sam/Jack shippers! Please keep it up!**

* * *

Previously in "Ilithyia"-

_Jack was curious to know exactly what it was that had kept her from following protocol._

_His musings were stopped when a soft sound came from Sam's mouth. A sound of anguish, horror and unbelieving. He ended his train of thought as he looked up at the site of devastation before the two of them._

* * *

Chapter 8

The two were standing in front of the tattered remains of what was once a rather large homestead. Jack could see that this place was larger and slightly grander than the other homes they had seen on the way, yet since the house was larger; the destruction was that much more evident.

The roof was caved in and scorched in places where it was obvious that a glider had hit its mark. Jack could still make out glowing embers of fire and ash that littered the remainder of the roof still standing. What had once been a grand wrap-around porch was now reduced to splintered and charred wood, jutting out at all angles and the steps leading up to the front entrance were crumbled and barely resembled steps at all.

He turned to look and Sam and gauged her reaction. What he saw there was a look of total and utter devastation. As if here entire world had just dropped out from underneath her. Her crystalline blue eyes filled with a sheen of moist tears as she let out a heart wrenching sob. Jack's heart broke for the woman beside him and made a move to get closer to her, but before he could offer any words of comfort, she had taken off in the direction of the house.

"Carter!" he called after her, but she showed no signs of stopping as she navigated her way through debris and rubble.

"Carter!" he called again as he began to follow her, knowing that she either didn't hear him or didn't want to hear.

Sam made her way through the destroyed remains of what was her home for the last two months. Her heart pounding in her ears, eyes glossing over with unshed tears as she fought her way through debris.

_Oh God. Oh god. Please no._

These were the only words running through her head as she reached the base of the crumbling stairs. Believing that if she stood there for too long a time, her mind relaying graphic images of what she could find inside, she would ultimately fail to do what needed to be done and enter her home.

She took a breath and forced the images aside, knowing that it would not do Bayra any good to get caught up in her emotions at this point in time. She tentatively stepped up and onto the stairs, ignoring the frantic calls from the Colonel about the safety of the structure and stability of the stairs.

Didn't he get it? This was her home.

Of course he didn't get it. He believed that she should have followed protocol and gone back to Earth as soon as she was able. And maybe he was right. Maybe she should have. But the risks she would have had to take just to get back were simply too much. The price would have been too high.

She quelled those thoughts as she made her way up the stairs and made to enter the once-grand domicile.

Her entire body went numb as she crossed the threshold of what was once a haven for her and the other women who lived there.

* * *

** _FLASHBACK**_

_Sam sighed and leant back against the bulk head of the stolen Tel'tack. This was the third place that she and her companion had flown to in the hopes of finding the Tok'ra and the third such place where they had found nothing. _

_Well, not 'nothing'. She told herself. there were definitely traces of the area once being inhabited by the Tok'ra, things that would only be visible for those who know where to look, but it was obvious that the entire area had been long since abandoned, and Sam only had the knowledge of those three addresses._

_What could have possibly happened in six months that led three of the Tok'ra bases compromised? _

_Her thoughts briefly went to her father, concerned for his safety… but knowing there was nothing they could do meant that thoughts like these were pointless._

_She felt a surge of unbidden tears at the thought of never seeing her father again. Which led her to thinking about never seeing her friends and teammates again. To never seeing HIM again. Never being able to have him hold her while she cried about her fears._

_She cried a lot these days. What she wouldn't give right now for his comforting presence. His warm brown eyes with a glint in them that made him seem like the cheeky little boy he was inside. The solid bulk of him, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She really had to stop thinking. Thinking led to tears and tears led to the gut wrenching sobs that sometimes plagued her for hours on end. Now was the time for strength. _

_The Tel'tak they had stolen in the wake of an attack on the Goa'uld that held them hostage was damaged fairly badly and was being held together by Sam's ingenuity and ability to Macguiver a few systems into being integrated into the more important systems. Like Weapons into Sub-light engines and Shields into life support. But without much more of the ship to cannibalise Sam knew they wouldn't make it as far as the next planet on what they had now. _

_This last trip to the Tok'ra backup site had been their last chance at finding someone able to help them._

_Sam placed her head in her hands and slowly slid down the cool wall of the Tel'tak, The urge to sob loudly into her hands becoming increasingly difficult to ignore as she thought of those left behind._

_A small shuffling sound came from within the ship's interior breaking her from her thoughts. This was not the time to break down. She had to be strong. Not just for herself but for her new friend and the life she held within. _

"_Please do not despair, Samantha." Bayra's soft angelic voice assured her. _

_Sam hardly heard the slight woman (although she shouldn't say woman, Bayra was barely a teenager) as she made her way to sit opposite Sam in the recesses of the dark Tel'tak. It shocked her still to recall Bayra's story of capture and imprisonment by the Goa'uld Heru-ur. The ruthlessness and cruelty inflicted upon one so young. _

"_I'm out of ideas, Bayra." Sam's timid and frightened voice sounded foreign even to her own ears._

"_This was it. The last place I knew where to look for the Tok'ra for help. But clearly they have moved on from here, and quite a while ago." Sam's voice shuddered with resignation. She really had hope to find the Tok'ra for help._

"_There is an alternative." Bayra said quietly. Sam looked up, knowing what the young girl was going to suggest before she had even suggested it._

"_It has been many cycles since I have been to my home land, but I know of a place you will be most welcome." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

And she had been welcome. The Woman who looked after this residence, and the children who resided in it had made her feel important and wanted and had helped her through the most trying time of her life, and in return she had been able to help them.

Looking over at the decimated remains of the place she had come to call home brought tears of anger, hurt and frustration to her eyes. Why had the Jaffa done this?

She moved away from the inner staircase, that was of course decimated to little more than a pile of burning wood, to make her way into the parlour when something caught her eye.

A strip of bare flesh- an arm, wrenched at an awkward angle was jutting out from behind a pile of splintered wood, which had once been a door. The arm looked stony and lifeless, yet as Sam moved closer she could slight movement in the tips of the fingers.

She moved quickly to the side of the rubble and attempted to move the offending item. It was here that Jack found her as he made his way into the decimated house. No words were needed as he assisted in moving the splintered door off Sam's young friend. Once removed, Sam checked frantically for a pulse and sighed relieved when she found one. Weak, yet steady.

Jack stepped into action. "We need something to splint that arm." He made a move to grab at something to help when Sam interjected;

"No, no need." Sam pulled the healing device from within the front of her dress and began using it on the young woman. All the while Jack could hear her muttering under her breath "oh, please, oh please." as the tears ran freely.

Jack watched Sam work silently, taking in her distraught form. How he wanted to pull her into his arms. Oh how he wanted that. The need to protect and comfort her was strong, almost instinctual, as he remembered how unbelievably fragile she could be. Sure she was a combat soldier, tough as they come... but under all that bravado she was still a woman. A woman who wanted and needed to be comforted, cherished and above all – Loved.

He had made a mistake in pushing her away after their encounter on the ice planet. Their time as Jonah and Thera may have been brief, but it was blissful in its simplicity. A man and a woman, who loved and care for one another. No rules, no regulations. Nothing else mattered but the woman in his arms who had embedded herself in his heart.

Suddenly Bayra's thin frame shuddered and her eyes flew open. Seeing Jack first, a look of fear passed her face before Sam's comforting hand on her cheek snapped her out of it.

"Shh… Bayra. It's okay. You're okay." Sam soothed the young girl like a mother comforting her child.

"Samantha… the Jaffa…" She started weakly.

"Bayra, listen to me. I have healed all I can with the device, but you still need to recuperate. Lie still."

But the girl would not listen as she tried to sit up, despite Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Samantha… The Jaffa. I tried. I tried so hard." She cried, her body shaking and sobbing as she became more aware of her surroundings and the events leading up towards them.

"Shh… It's okay. I know." Sam comforted as she took the girl by the shoulders. Glassy blue eyes met Bayra's tearful hazel ones and Jack could tell that while both women were grieving heavily for the loss of Bayra's child, they were drawing comfort from one another.

"They took her. They were looking for her. They knew..." she trailed off, looking to Jack as if she were afraid of continuing. But if Samantha trusted the stranger, so would she.

"I tried to run and hide, but by the time I could, it was too late." She was weeping openly now as Sam continued comforting her.

"I failed you. I am so sorry." Sam took the girl into her arms and rocked steadily back and forth. Jack saw several tears fall from her eyes as she continued her shushing noises and rubbed Bayra's back soothingly. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and what he saw there was a mixture of despair, sadness and... was that? Guilt? Sam opened her mouth, as if to say something to him, her eyes darting away quickly, but the young girl continued her heavy sobbing into her shoulder repeating the same words over and over again.

"They took her. I'm so sorry. They took Grace. I'm sorry."

TBC

* * *

**Okay... this was only a short chapter, but I promise the next will be longer! For those of you who are taking guesses regarding the child and Sam and Jack's future/past... I'm just going to say one thing – Some of you are on the right track, but the story doesn't end there. I still have a little something planned that may just shock you. So please review and let me know if you have it figured out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is going to have to go a little slower from this point onwards... I dont have an ending in mind just yet, but i have a few snowballs that may just factor in. But with Uni going back and preparing for my latest exhibition (I Am also a Jewellery designer on the side, as well as a student and wannabe writer and office worker) the work is simply piling up! **

**But fear not! I really do intend to finish this story! (I promise!)**

**Thanks to all the lovely people out there who took the time to submit a review! Remember they don't have to be long... just a quick word or two – really makes my day (and makes me want to update faster as well!)**

* * *

The small group sat huddled within the confines of the cave.

After Sam Had healed Bayra as much as she was able the remainder of SG1 had caught up with Jack and Sam, and Teal'c had carried the young woman back to the caves. The poor girl remained unconscious for the entire duration of the ordeal, her last words ringing through both Jack and Samantha's heads, each with their own thoughts on the disclosure.

The village was all taking shelter in the crystal cave until morning broke and the damage to the township could be surveyed. Since her revelation that Bayra's child had been taken, Jack had noticed that Carter had seemed withdrawn and subdued. The child of her friend obviously meant a great deal to her and knowing that this child was now in the hands of the Goa'uld was more than unsettling for all of them.

Since Tallemond's outburst earlier stating that SG1 had been the cause of this attack, the remainder of the villagers had left them alone, casting weary glances occasionally their way. This suited the members of SG1 just fine as it allowed them to discuss their options without cause for interruptions or interference.

"So I say we head back to the SGC and get good ole Doc Fraser and some Marines to come and help these people" Stated Jack. His suggestion was to go unheard, however, as Daniel debated the choice.

"What about the baby?" Daniel asked. Since Jack had repeated the young womans confession to the rest of the team, Daniel had been adamant that they try to help the child in every way possible. He had seen how Sam had been affected by the loss of the child and believed that the best solution was to find the baby. And quickly, before any harm befell her.

"What does Ba'al want with a baby anyway?" Asked Jack, seemingly to no one, as no one knew the answer to that question.

"It is unlike and Goa'uld to take a child so young from its mother. The symbiote needs a host to reach maturity before it is able to successfully blend." Teal'c put in. His knowledge of the Goa'uld and their habit had become invaluable to SG1 and the SGC... but this pattern of behaviour was foreign, even to him.

"Okay... so he doesn't want the baby as a host..." Daniel started. "So why go to all the trouble of sending your troops... unless of course the child is Harseasis." Daniel finished his own question with a proposition. He saw the way Sam's head snapped up at this and assumed that this may have been the case.

"So, what? the kid is a kid of a Goa'uld?" Jack stated crassly, not having seen Samantha's face at the mention of the word.

"Sam?" Daniel questioned, hoping to get a confirmation one way or the other.

She shook her head in the negative, but it was clear there was something she wasn't telling them. Daniel looked over at their friends face. Her eyes were misted over, her face ashen.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Daniel prodded, moving closer to her and attempting to offer her some comfort by reaching for her hand. She quickly jerked her hand out of his reach and before he could ask what he had done wrong she spoke:

"Who took over Cronos' territory?" her voice was clipped and stern, challenging for an answer.

Jack looked at her perplexed, unsure of why she was enquiring about the hierarchy of the Goa'uld at a time like now.

"What? Carter…" She cut him off, all sense of propriety gone from her voice.

"When Cronos was killed… who took over his territory?" She questioned again, this time with more fire behind her words, demanding a swift answer.

"We believe that the majority of Cronos' guards were overtaken by Ba'al. Making him the system lord who holds the most territory and the largest armies. That's why he's currently off in the middle of a battle with Yu, Morrigan and Olokon but…" Daniel dropped off as Sam broke into a sudden Sob.

Not what they were expecting.

Her hand went to her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks leaving Daniel wondering what he had said wrong. Before any of them could enquire, Sam had left the main cavern and headed towards the entrance. Daniel threw a questioning glance at Jack and made a move to follow her. Jack held out a hand and stopped Daniel in his tracks, silently asking Daniel to leave it to him.

Jack pushed his way through the people who still lingered in the caves, shooting a stern glance at Tallemond as the irate councilman made a move towards him once more. Clearly he had not said enough before and was about ready to come about with some more unfounded accusations. But Jack couldn't focus on the man right now, and hoped that his icy glare would be enough to dissuade him. He had to find Carter. Samantha. His Sam.

_His Sam? Where the hell did that come from O'Neill?_

He found her leaning up against the wall just inside the opening, her breathing heavy as though she had just run a marathon. In the dim light it took him a second to realise that she was sobbing; gut wrenching, heartbreaking sobs that made him break his soldier persona and pull her to him. He Held her tightly in his arms swaying slightly as he whispered words of comfort whilst placing feather-like kisses in her hair.

He knew he was playing with fire, but the broken woman in his arms was in need of comfort. And he was the one to give it to her. He wanted to give it to her.

Her smell was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to tip her chin with his fingers and kiss her soundly on the lips, but the grief that was emanating from her tense body as she clung to him, reminded him that this was neither the time nor the place to allow her to know how much he missed her.

"Shhh." he whispered comfortingly, continuing to stroke her back as she clung to him.

"It will be okay. We will get Bayra's little girl back. Don't worry." He swayed gently pulling her close as he did so.

"No…" She started, her words muffled by his chest as she tried to push herself away.

"No, you... you don't understand." She sobbed once more, unable to look him in the eye, pulling herself deeper into his solid chest. He stepped back and held her upper arms firmly and held her at length, forcing her to lift her head.

"Sam? What don't we understand?" He asked softly, yet firmly. The team had to know what was going on. If this child was in any way a benefit to the Goa'uld winning the war they had to know.

"It's Grace..." She sobbed as she spoke the name, unable to keep her tears at bay.

Jack sensed this, and this time he did tip her chin with his fingers forcing her to look into his eyes. He was shocked at the sorrow he saw in her blue depths. It was a look of devastation and grief, one he recognised well. The look of a parent mourning for a child. He knew what Sam was going to say in the split second before she had even spoken.

"Grace is mine. She's my daughter." She choked on another sob as more tears fell from her beautiful eyes.

Jack stared at her in shock at this revelation. The young infant that had been taken was her daughter? Surely it wasn't true. When would Sam have had time to be a mother?

_She's been living on a different planet for god knows how long, that's when__!_ Jacks inner voice piped up.

It was difficult with Sam in his arms to imagine a time when she was not with him. The over all rightness of having her cheek pressed against his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her frame was enough to make him forget everything other than the woman in his arms.

"Sam..." He began, not knowing at all where to go with his questions.

Sure, he had many, but the sheer multitude was enough for him to be completely speechless. All he could do was hold his distraught friend as she sobbed in his arms.

"It's okay Sam, we'll get her back"

And he meant it.

* * *

"Sam has a baby?" Daniel gasped in a harsh whisper.

Jack had released Sam just a moment ago as her injured friend had awoken. He was still in a state of shock from Carter's revelation, but despite the million or so questions he had he knew that Sam would want to take her time in explaining to her friends.

Especially if the circumstances surrounding the conception of her daughter had anything to do with her capture by Heru'ur.

"Geeze, Daniel. Wanna yell that any louder?" be whispered harshly at the over exuberant archeologist.

"Well, I'm just surprised is all. Like I mean, how long ago? Who is the father? Did Heru'ur do this to her? And if he did does that mean he was successful at making Sam his queen? And in that case is the child a Harceasis? Should we head to Kheb and try to ask Oma Desala for help? What if..."

"Dammit Daniel! Would you just pipe down for a second? Geeze!" Jack barked angrily, but still managed to keep his voice low.

"I don't have all the facts yet. She's obviously distraught at the idea of her kid being held hostage by a Gouald!" Jack retorted forcefully, the whole thing was overwhelming. The crushing weight of knowing that the woman they cared for – okay, who was he kidding any more… the woman _he loved _– was missing a child.

"Oh, god... Your right. Poor Sam" Daniel stood back, finally getting it.

"And until she is ready to talk about whatever happened to her an why she didn't come home, we are going to support her however we can before bombarding her with inane questions, got it?" He stage whispered harshly, still exuding his 'I'm the Colonel and I'm in charge' persona, despite the whispering.

Daniel looked as though he wanted to add something, but a stern look from Jack made him hold his tongue.

Sam knew that her piece of news would be hard for the guys to accept and she knew that soon she would have to face the harsh reality and the barrage of questions that would soon follow. She continued to look over her young charge and rested her arm on Bayra's shoulder as a gesture of comfort for the poor girl who was devastated at the loss of the infant. Sam had heard the men, despite the fact they had been trying to be quiet, and knew that she would have to begin explaining. And soon.

She stood quietly and began making her way past the occupants of the cave. Some were avoiding her eye, while others simply gave her a tight smile. Surely they had all heard the fate of her young daughter. And others had heard that it was because of her daughter that their homes had been devastated. Friends, family, loved ones, had been killed because of her.

She squared her shoulders and breathed in a deep sigh as she came up upon the three men whom had meant so much to her.

"I guess now would be the time I explain a few things." She started as she moved away from earshot of Bayra, who was now resting comfortably and made her way to the quiet huddle the men had made off to the side of the cave.

"First of all I guess I should start with the obvious." Sam took a shaky breath and began he story.

"Grace, the baby that was taken by Ba'als Jaffa…" She began, her eyes misting once more. "She's my Daughter. She is only three weeks old." She tried to continue, feeling as if she could not go on, but the strength and support she was receiving from the three men was an unimaginable comfort. Her Best friend and kindred spirit – Daniel, with his compassion and caring. Teal'cs solid bulk, his unwavering support and unequivocal loyalty and Jack… The Colonel, she had to remind herself. As if she had not just five minutes ago broken down in his arms. His tenderness. His – Dare she say it – Love – for her.

She could not dwell on this. Stolen kisses and passion as two people who did not know it was wrong, was no foundation for great love.

She continued:

"But I think I know why she was taken." The three men perked up at this. If they knew the reason for the capture of the child, then there was a chance that the baby would remain unharmed. Each man unconsciously surrounded Sam, as if to offer silent support as she continued her story.

"When Heru'ur revived me on his mother ship, he stated his intention to make me host to his queen. Previously he had been in an alliance with the minor Goa'uld, Amaterasu for the provision of infant symbiotes for his Jaffa armies."

Daniel looked as though he wanted to say something, she had a wealth of knowledge regarding Goa'uld alliances that she had yet to even delve into and he would no doubt be fascinated with all the historical significance each.

"Obviously, with tensions between the System Lords as they were, Heru- ur decided that it would be in is best interest to have a queen for his own." Sam continued.

"I was under the impression that the physiology of a queen was a rare occurrence, and the Tok'ra are not aware of any new Queens having been sired within the last thousand years. Where was he intending to get a Queen?" Daniel asked the question, knowing before he even started that he would not like the answer. He was not disappointed.

"He had a Goa'uld Queen sealed in a canopic jar."

The three men took this information in and buried their thoughts trying to allow Sam the time she needed to retell her story.

* * *

_~* FLASHBACK *~_

_H__e had her subdued, strapped by the wrists and ankles to the golden dais in the throne room. The manacles around her limbs cutting into flesh as she struggled for freedom._

_It seemed the more she moved, the tighter the bonds became, but not moving was an option she was not considering. How could she not struggle against her captors when the maniac was going to implant her with a __parasite._

_The thoug__ht of never being free to make her own choices, the suffering and humiliation of having a snake control her body was enough to make her was to be sick._

_She fought back the urge to throw the __meager contents of her stomach, knowing that in this position, it would only end up bad for her. Heru'ur had sedated her somewhat, making her feel disoriented and woozy, obviously to prevent her from being able to fight the possession._

_Somewhere along the way, her BDU's had been removed (Sam shuddered at the thought of the slimy Goa'uld having seen her naked form) and a scant gold __coloured__ outfit (Not unlike she had seen with Hathor) was in their place._

_She felt exposed, humiliated. She wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile from his lips with a well placed hook. His appreciative leer was unnerving and she had to once again fight back the bile rising in her throat._

_Heru'ur was no stranger to the form of a woman. Being a great and powerful lord, he had his pick of beautiful women, but the desire he felt for the Tau'ri before him surprised him. Her perfect alabaster skin gave her the look of innocence, her searching eyes, the __colour__ of the most beautiful sky._

_He supposed the knowledge that she was a warrior as well as a woman added to his burning desire, the knowledge that she had killed with her hands, fought with his brothers, __slain countless Jaffa soldiers for a cause that was lost before it even begun. _

_He was going to enjoy breaking her._

_He wondered briefly if he should take her once before the implantation, just so he could prove he can. But such trivial matters were not his concern. The desire he felt pooling in his belly was the reaction of his thoughts combined with the h__umanity lingering in his host. Matters of the flesh could wait. His empire could not._

_Sam watched as Heru'ur gestured to his first prime to step forth. The tall Jaffa carried with him an ornate jar, obviously very old and very valuable. Sam could hazard a guess that in its confines lay a queen symbiote._

_Her susp__icions were confirmed when Heru'ur placed his hand in the jar and grasped a squawking dark snake-like creature, it's head thrashing wildly at being disturbed from it's slumber. Sam watched in horror as the Goa'uld placed the disgusting creature on her abdomen, which thanks to her new outfit was bare and she felt the slimy thing as it moved slowly up her torso._

_The feeling was not one she relished, she wanted to scream and cry and fling the disgusting creature away from her body. It was her body dammit!_

_She attempted to shut her eyes, hoping that if she didn't watch it wouldn't be real. She wanted to wake from this nightmare. _

_But the creature didn't __disappear, it held steady and continued to move up her body, over her breasts and onto her chest. She struggled briefly against her bonds, but she knew it was futile. Any second now the creature would burrow into her skin and lodge itself in her spine and take over, leaving her a prisoner in her own body._

_Remnants of Jolinar lingered in her mind, the fear of knowing she was going to be enslaved to the Goa'uld coupled with the knowledge that she would be forced to procreate with the slimy system lord made her want to gag once more._

_But the pain never came. The symbiote had slowly moved up her torso, but it seemed it had no intension of breaking the flesh in her throat._

_It was then that she opened her eyes and realized that the symbiote was sluggish, seeming to be struggling to continue on its intended path._

_'please let it die, please let it die!' her mind repeated this mantra over and over, Not caring what it would mean for her if the symbiote did not survive.__ Perhaps Heru'ur would simply kill her. That was welcome as the alternative was not something she wanted to consider._

_Heru__'ur had also seen the symbiote falter, obviously in a bad state after the previous unsuccessful blendings and the return to the jar. He moved forward and hushed the creature, stroking it softly, almost lovingly._

_"Ah, my quee__n. This is the Tau'ri woman I spoke of. She will be a most fine vessel for you, don't you agree?" he spoke softly, his tone soothing._

_"I know you are weak my love, but the Naquadah in her blood already will sustain you until the blending is complete." he then stroked Sam's face with the hand that had the__ Goa'uld hand device attached._

_She attempted to move her face out of his grasp, but he held her firmly and instructed the first prime to hold her steady as he held her mouth open, allowing the symbiote to enter and burrow itself into the back of her throat._

_Samantha was screaming in her head, __wanting to break into furious sobs at the hopelessness of it all, but it was too late. The symbiote had control._

_She could feel herself trapped in her own mind, then __everything went dark and she slipped into blissful unconsciousness._

_~* END FLASHBACK *~_

* * *

The three men stood in silent awe as she retold her story, knowing the fear she must have felt and the events that must have taken place while she was host to the Queen Goa'uld.

She paused slightly, not knowing how to continue. How was she to explain?

The male members of SG1 sensed her discomfort and didn't press further, allowing her to continue as she wished. Daniel reached out and clasped her hand in his own in a gesture of comfort which she accepted gratefully.

Jack felt a momentary flash of jealousy at the gesture. Not because he thought that Sam and Daniel shared feelings for one another on more than a platonic level, he knew their relationship had been one of deep respect, friendship and understanding that was somewhat akin to siblings more so than lovers.

No, this pang of jealousy was due to the fact that Daniel _could_ be so open with his feelings and not have to worry about question or reprimand. She took a breath and was about to continue when she was interrupted by a small voice calling her name.

Bayra had regained consciousness and was being assisted to sitting up by the woman who they had seen speaking to Sam earlier. She quickly dropped Daniels hand and moved back over to her spot by the side of her friend.

"Samantha. Please. Forgive me. I... I don't know what to say that will sooth your heart..." her friend began, struggling to keep her composure. It was clear that she was deeply distressed by the loss of the child and blamed herself for the actions of the Jaffa.

"Bayra. Hush. This is not your fault." Sam began as she reached over and grasped her hand, not unlike Daniel had just done for her.

"There was no way you could have stopped them." she continued.

"We both know why she was taken." she began, then looked up at the three men who had been her family for so long, realizing that this was yet another thing she would have to explain. In due time, she would have to explain a great many things, many things that she had no excuses for and things that would probably hurt them deeply to know, Jack in particular, but the explanation she would have to give them now was going to be a doozy.

"So, the child. Your daughter... She's Harcesis?" Daniel ventured a guess. Why else would the System Lord be after a baby?

Sam shook her head in the negative.

"Heru'ur believed... And obviously Cronos and Ba'al agree that Grace is the next step up in human evolution." Sam looked down trying to keep the tears at bay.

"He believed that because of the Naquadah in my blood and the protein marker left behind by Jolinar she would have the properties needed to activate Goa'uld technology and because it was occurring naturally..."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "... He believed that once she was old enough to become a host, the blending with a symbiote would increase her abilities."

A small tear dropped from her eye at the thought of her baby becoming a host, of having to grow up in the clutches of a Goa'uld.

"A Hok'tau?" Teal'cs deep timbre cut into the conversation in awe. He had heard of the possibility of a step in the genetic evolution of the human race that would benefit the Goa'uld, but never had he heard of an actual child possessing the properties required.

Sam nodded her head.

"I need to get her back." she stated strongly.

"We will Carter." Jack assured her.

"No, you don't understand. I have to do this alone. I need to make a deal with Ba'al that he can't refuse. I need to offer my life in exchange for hers." she stated firmly.

"I get that you wanna protect her, Carter. But how is offering yourself in her place going to solve the problem?" Jack tried to appeal to her rational mind, knowing it was a long shot. A Mother was never in her rational mind when it came to protecting her child.

"And how would you know that Ba'al would make that kind of deal." Daniel started. "I mean… assuming Grace... Is a Hok'tau, why would he make that kind of deal? Who's to say he won't kill you and keep her?"

The three looked at Sam, Waiting patiently and expectantly for an answer. They each though they had her beat when none was forthcoming.

She stood up, Shaking. Knowing what she was about to reveal would break everything they stood for, everything they knew. This was the ultimate betrayal.

"Because, I am more valuable to him alive." she said simply, and as she met the eyes of her former commanding officer, her own flashed gold.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun… Cue suspenseful music! I told you all I had another surprise in the works!**** Virtual chockies for all who guessed that Grace was Sam's Daughter! (of course… with a name like 'Grace' who else would she belong to? I tried to call her something different, just to throw you all off… I really did, but I simply couldn't. Sam's Daughter has to be called Grace!) Anyways… Let me know what you think about the new developments in the story. **

**Coming up soon: Sam? A Goa'uld? Really? Why didn't she return to earth? And who is the identity of her daughter's father? All this and more coming up – Subject to your reviews of course!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh My Gosh… what a hectic three weeks it has been! Cannot delay this for you guys any longer! Thanks for all the kind reviews and thanks to those who have this story on their alerts.**

**This next chapter took me a while to get how I wanted it, specifically the back story on Ilithyia… suffice to say – it's still not perfect… may be a little confusing to you guys, but I will help you understand more of it in later chapters. **

* * *

_Previously on Ilithyia-_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_"And how would you know that Ba'al would make that kind of deal." Daniel started. "I mean… assuming Grace... Is a Hok'tau, why would he make that kind of deal? Who's to say he won't kill you and keep her?" _

_The three looked at Sam, Waiting patiently and expectantly for an answer. They each though they had her beat when none was forthcoming._

_She stood up, Shaking. Knowing what she was about to reveal would break everything they stood for, everything they knew. This was the ultimate betrayal._

_"Because, I am more valuable to him alive." she said simply, and as she met the eyes of her former commanding officer, her own flashed gold._

_*~*~*~*~_

* * *

Instantly, the Colonel had drawn his hand gun and had it pointed at her temple. Teal'c had reacted just as quickly and had grabbed his zat.

Daniel simply stood there, shock running through his features.

Sam, who had known this would be their reactions, held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. Her eyes wide and searching, she attempted to glance back at Bayra and was met with the Colonels 9mm just inches away from her face.

"Colonel, please... Don't shoot!" Sam's voice begged. But Jack knew it was a ploy. The creature inside of her was using her voice to appeal to his better nature. Not that he had a better nature. When he spoke, his voice was cold and dark, causing a tremor of fear run through Sam.

"You have until the count of five to get out of my friends body or I put this bullet through you both." Jacks furious tone bargained. To imagine that after the sheer joy of finding Sam alive after all this time, turns out she was a Goa'uld.

She had had a snake inside her all along.

The thought that he had held her so lovingly, so tenderly brought a wash of bitter anger to his throat. She had played on his emotions for her, the emotions they shared, and for what? Some twisted game? A little thrill? Just because she could?

Sam simply stood there calmly. Taking in the plains of Jacks features; she tried to search his eyes with her own, begging silently for a chance to explain. She saw the look hurt flash past his fathomless dark eyes and knew he would not be persuaded so easily.

"Jack!" Daniel cried in outrage, finally breaking out of his speechless stupor.

"Don't shoot." Daniel attempted to place his hand over the barrel of Jack's gun, trying to push it down and away from Sam's head, but he was too strong, to set in his determination.

Daniel saw the steely look in Jack's eyes and knew that this was pushing the man beyond his limits. Jack had not told them what had transpired outside of the cave when Sam had told him of her child, but the look on his face had said it all.

"Daniel, Stay outta my way, or so help me…" Jack started.

"Jack, Listen. We can take her to the Tok'ra and they can remove the symbiote." he tried to placate the irate colonel, clearly distressed and fully knowing what Jack was capable of.

"She's not gonna let us take her to the Tok'ra. We'd be better off shooting her!" Jack argued, not taking his eyes off Sam.

"I will go willingly Colonel; in fact I had hoped you would take me to the Tok'ra the moment I found out you were here. But Samantha urged me to stay quiet." The disembodied voice of what was obviously the Goa'uld spoke.

"What false god do you serve?" Teal'c asked forcefully, not lowering his zat. He too knew that the only good Goa'uld was a dead one, but he hesitated slightly at the thought of loosing Samantha Carter once more due to the Colonels possible hasty actions.

"I do not serve a false God. I am a child of the great queen Egeria." the disembodied voice stated, remaining calmer than any of them would expect considering she had two weapons pointed at her.

"Never heard of her." Jack spat petulantly, not even pausing to think about it.

"Actually Jack..." Daniel began but Jack cut him off before he could go any further.

"Daniel, so help me this had better not be the beginning of some god damn history lesson or I will shoot you myself." He shook as he gestured with the gun in his hand, exasperated with the Archaeologists antics. He knew better than most that once Daniel got a hold of a new name or deity or false god or whatever it may be, he could prattle on for hours simply listing their habits and the way they rule right down to the manner of dress and what they eat for breakfast.

"It's just that we have heard of Egeria, we are actually in a form of alliance with her." Daniel began hesitantly. But he knew the ramifications of what the Goa'uld within Sam was telling them. If it were true, then they might just be okay.

"Daniel..." he stated warningly. "This better not be another one of your philosophical cryptic..."

"No Jack, it's not. While we have not come across Egeria specifically, we have come across more of her offspring." Daniel began. He hesitantly looked up and on Jack's motion, he continued.

"Egeria was the origin of the Tok'ra."

* * *

_~* FLASHBACK *~_

_She felt the walls closing in on her. The knowledge that she had been discovered was enough to terrify the young woman._

'_It is okay, Nar'esh. We will be okay'_

_The voice within her that was usually a comfort to her warring heart was suddenly not so consoling._

_She had known all along the dangers of the mission she was asked to carry out. She had accepted them with pride and honor, duty bound to the kind and benevolent woman who had confided in her, her dream. And what would become Nar'esh's role in the dream becoming a reality._

_She had accepted the Primtah within, knowing its true allegiances from the very beginning. She had been a young Jaffa in the court of Ra, hand maiden to his concubine Egeria. She had come to love and trust the woman who was so unlike her awful counterparts._

'_It is the power of the Sarcophagus. Tel'chaks device was not trialed properly before it was put into use with our own technology. It works, well enough, I am sure. But it leaves the users soul in fragments, eating slowly away at the mind.'_

_She had been entrusted with the woman's offspring, seeing to it that each larval form of the gods was treated with respect and traded amongst the vast empire, ensuring the survival of at least half._

_She still remembers the day she was asked to perform one last duty for her mistress._

_Egeria had been discovered. It was all over the empire. Ra was searching for the shol'va Egeria and she would be put to death once captured. Ra knew of her deceit, her betrayal. Her offspring that she had so proudly labelled Tok'ra._

_Against Ra._

_Perhaps her actions would not have been seen as such a betrayal if Ra knew the truth. Egeria was not doing this for her own gain. She would not be swayed by a piece of the empire for her own. She was doing it for the survival of her species. She knew that soon all the Goa'uld would be corrupt by the effects of the sarcophagus. She knew that she had to pass on her knowledge of the dangerous device to her offspring, warn them of the dangers the device carried with it._

_In time, she had learned to despise the device for what it had done to her siblings. And with that hatred, she had fought back, knowing that the only way to stop the madness was to take matters into her own hands._

_She passed on the knowledge that would one day be the downfall of her race._

_Nar'esh continued her silent journey down the narrow hallway. She knew the price she would eventually have to pay. How long she had before she was found was anyone's guess._

_Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest ad she made her way to the main chamber. The golden symbol of the serpent stared back at her ominously._

_The temple of Apophis had provided the young Jaffa with brief respite after fleeing from Ra's. Her forehead now brandished the sign of the serpent god to dissuade anyone from knowing her origins._

_Her stay on Chulak had provided her with time. Time she had so desperately needed for the young life inside of her. Her instincts knew what was to happen once the life within matured._

_Relax child. Do not be afraid. Our transition will be swift and painless._

_She listened to the wise voice within that had been her companion for many years. Ilithyia was a wise and kind being and she had been instrumental to Nar'esh lasting as long as she had._

_Her assignment from the great queen Egeria was one that she had taken with a heavy heart. Heavy because it meant she had to leave the woman who had raised and mentored her to the age of Primtah. Her own mother had perished soon after her birth and Egeria, benevolent and kind as she was took her under her wing and taught her the ways of the temple._

_She had been the tender age of thirteen when Egeria had asked her to perform a favour for her. Egeria had been secretly producing an heir, a queen who would one day become the future of the Tok'ra._

_After fifteen years of housing the larval form, Nar'esh made a decision that would now cost her own life. But she was not afraid._

_Once the symbiote had matured within her it was either find a new host, willing to join the Tok'ra alliance, or become host herself. She chose the latter._

_The blending of a mature symbiote from within her Jaffa pouch was a surreal and unnerving experience, yet the wise voice within had never wavered in her complete and total confidence in the young Jaffa's ability to become her new host._

_The young woman's heart leapt as she was motioned forward by the temple mistress. Knowing it was all coming to an end._

_Ilithyia would be stripped from her and tortured for her betrayal. She herself would most likely be put to death for aligning herself with the rogue._

_She would not be afraid._

_~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

"You're Tok'ra?" Jack looked sceptically at Sam, knowing that he was not speaking to the woman, but the snake inside her.

"I am." she stated.

"How can we be sure? You snakes are notorious for making up stories. One minute you're swimming in a swamp the next you're great and powerful gods." he added snidely.

"The Tok'ra has ways of detecting deception, do they not?" Samantha's metallic voice rang out, displaying more confidence than she would have believed herself having.

"The Zay'tarc Detector." Daniel put in, still watching Teal'cs zat pointed precariously at Samantha's head.

"That could just be what she wants Daniel. Take her to the Tok'ra so she can escape and tell whoever she's working for where they are." Jack countered.

"Jack, I really think we should talk to Jacob. She's not going anywhere while you and Teal'c are around." Daniel put in.

"I understand your hesitations…" Sam's voice had lost its metallic drawl and was now back to normal. "But do I need to remind you that my three week old baby has been kidnapped by a Goa'uld, or would you just like to fight amongst yourselves a little more." She snapped.

"Yeah… about that..." Daniel started, he had so many questions about Sam's child he did not know where to start.

"Daniel- you know where the Tok'ra are stationed?" Jack cut him off.

"Yeah, I remember." Daniel answered distractedly still trying to fathom the fact that Sam was not the Sam they all knew and loved.

"Why has Ba'al taken her? Is it because she is Harceasis?" Teal'c spoke up for the first time in this conversation. He wanted answers, and he would not be fooled by a Goa'uld who was masquerading as his friend.

"No, she's not. Her father was not Heru-ur. She is not the product of two Goa'uld hosts." she answered, her voice not wavering.

"Then who was her father? And what did Heru-ur have to gain by creating her?" Teal'c continued to question her, his eyes boring into her scull, as if he were trying to see her thoughts. She was reprieved, however briefly by Daniel's own suggestion.

"Maybe he wanted to eventually use the child as a host. Sam's protein marker left over from Jolinar allowed her to accept the blending with Ilithyia, perhaps he had another queen he wanted to eventually use." He stated emphatically.

"Or maybe he wanted her to have an excuse to find us and ask us for help so we could lead her to the Tok'ra base." Jack was still not convinced that she wasn't a spy for the Goa'uld. Why else would she willingly want to seek out the Tok'ra?

"But Heru-ur is dead. What connection would she have to Ba'al?" Daniel continued to question his male teammates, trying to help prove that Sam was indeed who she said she was.

Sam had finally had enough of the two men raising their voices and suddenly found her own.

"I don't know his motivations; quite frankly I don't really care at the moment. All I want is to get my daughter back, now will you take me to the damn Tok'ra!" Sam spoke forcefully, feeling the mild irritation course through her veins as her emotions caused the symbiote to make her eyes flash.

The guys jumped slightly, as if only just remembering that she had a guest sharing her body and looked at one another for guidance. She watched as the Colonel scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing at his temples and ending with his fingers running through his wayward hair. She recognised the gesture as one that she had seen him do thousands of times in frustration or indecision. She knew she was asking a lot. She knew that she had a long way to go to get them to trust that she really was who she said she was.

~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, that's all for now guys… I know this chapter was a little boring – but there is still much more to go in this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys- less of a wait between chapters this week! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

*~*~*~

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, you are twelve hours overdue, I was just about to send in a reconnaissance team to retrieve your team. Is there any kind of problem?" General Hammond's voice reiterated over the radio.

The men had radioed back keeping Sam/the Goa'uld under guard the whole time with the intention of taking her directly to the Tok'ra to verify her story. They had first decided to radio the SGC in order to communicate their intentions but not eluding to the discovery they had made on the back water planet.

"General, we were in the process of getting to know the locals when we were met with Baal's Jaffa. The place took a heavy beating and there are many wounded. I request that a team including Doc Fraser be allowed through to help with assessing the damage to the village and patching up who and what they can." Jack asked, knowing that he would do whatever he could to help these unfortunate people.

"Received Colonel. I will have the doctor and a contingent of marines come through at 0600 our time tomorrow. Can I trust that you and a member of you team be there to meet them?"

"That's another story General. We have kind of hit a snag and it is imperative that we contact the Tok'ra as soon as possible. I was going to take Teal'c and Daniel with me."

"A situation, Colonel? Care to elaborate on that?" the generals voice demanded.

"No sir, not until we have all the facts, but I promise to keep you informed."

"Very well Colonel. I trust your judgement and expect to be fully briefed upon your return. In the meantime we will send SG's 3, 9 and 12 along with Dr. Fraser and her team in the morning."

"we will inform the locals and get them to meet you here."

"And I will expect you to check in once you've made contact with the Tok'ra."

"Yes sir"

The gate shut off with a resounding whir. Jack turned back to his companions as he reclasped his radio to his vest. He glanced quickly at Sam and found himself almost forgetting what she was. What she had become.

She looked so normal. Her calm stance giving her the image of a woman in complete control despite her obvious anxiety for her child.

Her child. Her baby, as it was. He sighed as he thought of the defenceless infant.

Grace.

It seemed fitting for the child he had yet to meet, but already had found a place in his heart. Not simply just because he was a sucker for kids, and not as complex as having a yearning desire for wanting to lay claim upon the child, but simply because she was an extension of the woman he was deeply and irreversibly in love with.

That same woman who now had a snake in her brain.

Jack hoped to god that the Tok'ra were able to help them, and hadn't moved on from their last secret base.

Tau'ri/Tok'ra and Jaffa rebels had suffered greatly in the months since Sam's apparent demise. Some would lay claim that it was the severance of Jacob Carters ties to his former planet upon the tragic death of his daughter that was a big contributor to the downfall of the alliance. While Jacob had not been seen by the SGC in months following Samantha's memorial service, the Tok'ra had kept broken communication in the event of emergency or matters of vital importance, but nothing more than that.

The colonel issued his orders to Daniel and watched as the man dialled the last known Tok'ra address with bated breath as he preyed there was still some hope for Samantha.

* * *

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

_"Samantha, we must hurry!" the small voice poked through Sam's sleep addled mind. When exactly had she dozed off? She had no idea, but Bayra's voice sounded frightened, so she awoke silently and her eyes searched for the source of the abrupt end to her nap._

_"Bayra?" Sam questioned. The usually timid girl had a look of fierce determination in her eyes as she made her way into Sam's quarters._

_Clearly the guards who were usually stationed at the doors were occupied elsewhere as they would not normally allow Bayra to enter the chamber unescorted._

_"Cronos has fallen. His Jaffa are engaged in a battle with an unknown adversary. We must escape now!" she urged, assisting Sam to sit up and rise from her bedding. The child within her had grown quite rapidly once it's existence had been noted. Sam guessed that she must have been close to six months along by earth standards, putting her firmly in the 'showing' category on the belly bump scale. She tired easily and her back ached, her ankles were swollen and her breasts constantly tender._

_She craved all sorts of strange foods, most unavailable to her in the bowels of a Goa'uld mother ship, but she would never give the guards the satisfaction of seeing her succumb to her weaknesses by asking for creature comforts._

_Sam looked around what had been her 'prison' for the better part of the last five months. While being treated with care one would not normally associate with a prisoner of a ruthless creature, her existence on this ship had been Spartan at best. She had been assigned a set of quarters with a comfortable bed and chair, lavatory and washing facilities were ensconced in a small room off the main chamber and she had been brought sustenance daily, three simple, yet solid meals prepared by the young Lo'tar - Bayra. Yes, she had been treated with a small amount of dignity, but it was the Goa'ulds endgame that had Sam loathing her captivity. The Goa'uld wanted her alive. More accurately, they wanted her baby. First Heru-ur, now in the clutches of Cronos._

_This was obviously a scenario that Sam would hope to avoid at all costs._

_Her thoughts returned to Bayra who had so abruptly entered her chamber. The word 'escape' quickly registered in her mind and she fought to keep hope from bubbling up within her. She had been through this before. When news of Heru-urs demise had reached them she had hoped it meant she could go home. _

_They had no such luck as almost within 24hours of Heru-urs death, Cronos' Jaffa had ringed aboard the ship and all who did not submit to a new 'God' perished._

_To say that Cronos was surprised by the woman he found aboard his new ship was an understatement. He quickly learnt of Heru-ur's pursuits and took them up as if they were his own ideas all along._

_"Bayra, you know just as well as I do that we have no hope of fighting off enemy Jaffa. I can barely walk let alone covertly escape from under the nose of a Goa'uld."_

_"That is why I brought you this." and with that, Bayra lifted the lid of the ornamental box she had been carrying._

_Sam's gaze fell upon the items carefully placed in the centre of the container, their gleaming jewels flashing the colour of blood as the light hit them. _

_Sam couldn't help but think that this plan might actually work._

_~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~_

* * *

Jacob's initial shock at seeing his daughter alive was quite the reaction.

The team had gated to the current planet that served as a base to the Tok'ra in order to make sure that Sam was who she said she was, and not prisoner to some sycophantic Goa'uld.

When they had been ringed down into the base Jacob had been the one to meet them. Jacob Carter and his symbiote, Selmak were busy briefing the Tok'ra council on his latest mission findings when the proximity alarms sounded all throughout the caves. The absence of the 'evacuate' siren made Jacob believe that it was an ally coming through the Stargate as opposed to a Goa'uld ship in orbit. You can imagine his surprise when the Tok'ra who had been guarding the surface entrance ringed down into the caves with SG1.

What was more surprising was the woman with them. Her long blonde hair and tawdry clothing had Jacob believing that she may have been a willing host that the team had found on one of their missions.

When she turned to face him his heart stopped in his chest. He was met with the most brilliant blue eyes and as her smile lit up her face he took in a gasp of air.

"Samantha?" he breathed, not believing that he was seeing his little girl.

The sight of his daughter brought tears to his eyes and disbelief shook him to the core. To think that she had been alive all this time.

She simply smiled brightly as he moved closer his arms ready to engulf her in a hug.

He was stopped by a firm voice.

"Jacob." the Colonel stated warningly.

"Jack... What's wrong?" then he noticed that Jack had his zat pointed at his daughter, he looked behind her and saw that Teal'c was brandishing his own zat in a similar fashion.

"What the Hell is going on here, Jack?" Jacob stated in his best General voice, hoping to illicit some fear into the subordinate officer.

"Jacob, we need to talk." Jack stated simply signalling silently to Teal'c to continue to watch Sam as he lowered his weapon and made his way to the senior Carter.

"Jack, you better have a damn good explanation for this. Why are you holding my daughter hostage? And where has she been all this time?"

We found her on a planet designated PZ2-186 known to the locals as Tyan. Formerly under the control of the Goa'uld Megaera." Jack started.

Jacob turned to one of his fellow Tok'ra and asked a question in Goa'uld. The man answered quickly and scurried off to some undisclosed location. at Jack's questioning glance he stated:

"I'm having Om'aar get me our latest on the Goa'uld Megaera as well as her mistress Morrigan."

"Jacob, we found her... And someone else."

At Jacobs strange look Jack elaborated.

"She has a Goa'uld in her head. Claims she's one of you guys."

The man turned towards his daughter and in the voice of Selmak spoke:

"_Kel shak?" _( How have you come to be here?)

_Onak sha sree, Sel'mac_. She offered in greeting.

_Onak sha kree! Shal goa'uld?_ (What god do you worship?)

"The ones you call gods are not so, I am the child of the great queen Egeria. I have searched long and hard for my bretheren and am glad to have come make your aquaintance." Sam's deep voice signalled that it was the symbiote inside her talking

"And how exactly did you get to be inside my daughter" Selmak had retreated and now it was Jacob speaking.

"That, my friend is a very long story, one I will happily divulge- but I am sure you will have some method of detecting if I am truly one of your kind and if I have any ill intent towards you." She offered simply.

"That we do. Gar'nek, have Anise set up the Zay'tarc detector in the lab." Jacob ordered quickly, wanting to get this over with quickly.

The other Tok'ra scurried off in the direction of what Jack would assume was the labs. Jacob however had turned back towards Sam and stated stonily.

"I want to talk to my daughter. If you are who you say you are I wanna know that she's okay." Jacob hastily added.

Sam's head dropped as her symbiote relinquished her hold.

"Dad. It's me." she smiled. She knew that her father and her teammates had to still be on guard, they did not know for certain that she was telling the truth, but it was good enough for her to simply see her father.

"Oh, Sammie... I missed you." he spoke softly, not wanting his voice to betray his deep anguish at the idea that she had been lost to him forever. More than anything he wanted to take her into his arms but knew until her identity was proven he would have to maintain his distance.

Once the group had been escorted to the lab, Daniel, Jack and Jacob moved behind the screen of clear crystal that had been created as a kind of observation room. The trio were watching anise as she made the correct adjustments to the Zay'tarc detector and Teal'c stood vigilantly to the side, not lowering his zat or moving his eyes at all.

"Freya and Anise will be able to tell if she is who she says she is... But I gotta tell you Jack, we have no Tok'ra stationed I that part of the galaxy, no one within Megaera's ranks and we know that no Tok'ra have been born in over two thousand years... She has got to be an imposter."

"Well, if that's the case you can get that thing outta her- right?" Jack asked the older man.

"The procedure can be done- however it does carry some risk. As much as I hate to say it- we may be better off holding her for information than removing the symbiote." he sighed resigned, loath to think of what his daughter was going through.

"Jacob, I don't think you should count her out just yet." Daniel began.

"She was living amongst a technologically deficient culture, using a healing device to help them." Daniel debated, clearly clutching at straws, hoping that she was telling them the truth. To lose her again after what they had been through the first time would be a devastating blow to the three men. He continued softly.

"Is it possible that she could simply be a Tok'ra who you don't know about?"

"It's not possible. We Tok'ra are born with the genetic memories of Egeria, we know who is and is not Tok'ra, and it is rare for a Goa'uld to simply swap sides. It is for this reason we are a dying race."

"Well, she also claims to be a queen... If that is of any use to you." Daniel cajoled.

Jacobs head perked up at this revelation and it took him a moment to respond. Daniel and Jack could tell that the man was having an internal debate with his symbiote. Eventually Selmak took control and made the former generals eyes flash gold.

"It is impossible. Egeria was the only Tok'ra who had the ability to reproduce and to our knowledge she never produced an heir."

"But is there a way you can somehow use her to help your race to survive?" Daniel asked, sure it sounded a bit callous, but if it could help, what's the harm in asking?

"No, genetic memory prevents the use of Goa'uld symbiote to become Tok'ra." Selmak's deep dulcet tone explained. At both Jacks and Daniels looks of confusion Jacob took over once more.

"It is not the same as human reproduction. You see, when a baby is born it knows neither good nor evil. It has no memories other than the ones that it experiences from birth to death."

"Tabula rasa. The philosophical 'blank slate'." Daniel put in, noticing yet ignoring Jacks pointed eye roll. Jacob seemed to notice it as well and chuckled at his antics before agreeing with Daniel.

"Goa'uld symbiotes are born with all the knowledge of the Goa'uld before them - at the discretion of the queen who bears them. In the case of Egeria, she passed along the memories of countless Goa'uld atrocities as well as the knowledge of the effects of the sarcophagus - which is why we don't use the technology. Ra was Egeria's mate before she saw what was happening to him because of the device; it was from then on that she began breeding the knowledge into her offspring as a warning. She was trying to save her race. But when Ra learned of her betrayal - he hunted her down and executed her for her insolence. But it was too late. She had already sent her larvae to the outer reaches of the galaxy, and our genetic knowledge taught us to blend in with other Goa'uld until such time as we could meet up with others like us." Jacob could practically see Daniel mentally taking stock of the history that he had just divulged and cut off his questioning before the younger man could ask-

"We have several volumes in our library on our history we would be happy to share with you Dr. Jackson."

"Jacob, what does Selmack know about Harceasis."

"You are referring to the human child born to two human hosts of Goa'uld?" Selmak's deep even voice clarified.

"Yeah..." Daniel tried to draw out, not sure how much he should divulge to Samantha's father on the subject. Might not be the best was to let the man know about his grandchild.

"It is forbidden. No Goa'uld is allowed to risk the secrets of the Goa'uld getting out."

"Didn't stop ole pops, now... Did it?" Jack cut in, for the first time since the two companions had started going on about history and such, but he knew that the revelation of Sam's daughter was something they needed to verify.

"Apophis acted out of greed and defied the system lords. He was shunned and eventually killed because of this. There are many other reasons why the act is forbidden, many of which are explained in the volumes of history I was telling you about - but for now: let's watch the interrogation." and said no more as they turned to the room below them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**You know what to do if you want more. The next chapter is ready and waiting for you to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! A new chapter- as promised. I think this has been my quickest update yet! And it's all thanks to your fabulous reviews! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to your Author/Story alerts… it really does inspire me to write more knowing that there are people out there following this story. Thanks again – and keep those reviews comin'!**

* * *

Anise had Sam strapped into the chair with the band wrapped around her forehead, reminding Jack of another time when he had to watch he being questioned by the Tok'ra. The revelations of that little experiment were enough to make his head spin.

"Please state your title." Anise began.

"I am called Ilithyia." Sam's distorted voice sounded. Freya/Anise made a note on her pad as she gauged the machine for changes.

"And to whom are you loyal?" Came Freya's next question.

"I am loyal to my brothers and sister's of the Tok'ra. The offspring of the great Queen Egeria." The men observing the testing watched as Freya/Anise monitored the screen in front of her.

"And what of Major Samantha Carter?" Ilithyia's head dropped and Sam took over.

"I am here, Anise. Ilithyia has been implanted within my body since I was captured off-world by Heru-ur." Sam's voice was on the verge of pleading with the woman.

"And what of your intentions? You claim to have sought the Tok'ra before today, yet you were unsuccessful… why?" Anise clipped, short and to the point.

"I…' Sam began then rethought her wording "We escaped from the mother ship and used a stolen Tel'tak to reach the Tok'ra home world. When it was obvious that it had been evacuated months before as I found no traces of anything, I then proceeded to the next known location, only to find the same results. It was then, my companion, Bayra, a slave girl who had been taken from her world by Heru-ur, who had helped me escape from Cronos's mother ship, offered me a place on her home world. She told me I would be welcome there to wait until the birth…" Sam broke off, looking up nervously at her father. "…The birth of my daughter."

She could practically see her fathers gasp as she saw him rounding to the two men in the observation room. No words were spoken, however, but she was sure the glare they were receiving would be burning holes into their foreheads.

Anise's surprise was quickly covered as she continued with the questioning.

"And, your daughter?"

"She was taken. We believe by Ba'al." Sam said, her voice breaking slightly as she tried to maintain her composure.

"She is currently in the hands of the system lord Ba'al?" Anise clarified. Sam bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.

"Yes." her voice was small and timid as she waited for the next question.

It was then that her father interjected and motioned to Anise. Anise nodded her head to Jacob and said "She is telling the truth. The symbiote within is indeed a Tok'ra."

Sam began removing the band from her forehead as Teal'c dropped his zat and moved to assist her out of her restraints.

"Major Carter. I must apologise for our reactions on the planet Tyan. You must understand our..." she cut him off.

"It's okay Teal'c. I understand. I would be exactly the same if it was one of you guys." she returned with a small smile which quickly faltered as she watched her father enter the room. His mood was impenetrable and stoic - she could tell he was mad.

"Ilithyia, Can we ask how you came to be?" Daniel cut in, knowing that Jacob was having an internal debate on how to approach the subject of Sam's Daughter.

"Rest assured my history is a detailed and lengthy story, one in which I would be happy to share once we return from rescuing the child." Ilithyia stated emphatically.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell us more about why Baal wants the kid." Jack spat back. Knowing she was Tok'ra was somewhat of a relief, but it also left many questions unanswered.

"Can you no longer trust the judgement of one you would call friend." She reiterated, challenging the Colonel.

"Well her judgement's been a little off lately, what with a snake in her head and all."

"Which actually begs the question- how did Sam have a child when she was blended with a symbiote?" Daniel piped up, asking a question that had been weighing on his kind since they had discovered Sam's passenger. It also served to abate the sudden tension in the room, however briefly, and allowed the irate Colonel time to cool off a touch.

"When Sha're was pregnant with the child of Apophis she believed that Amonet being active would cause her to miscarry." Daniel continued.

"I was ordered by Heru-ur to lay dormant for the duration of Samantha's pregnancy." the tinny voice of Ilithyia put in. Anxious to get to the crux of the matter in order to go after Grace as fast as they were able.

"Heru-ur obviously thought he had something to gain by allowing the pregnancy to go ahead." Jacob began.

"A Goa'uld would hardly be so compassionate if it weren't in their best interest." Teal'c put in.

"Unless it was his intention all along to impregnate Sam to use the child as a host." Daniel asked.

"Then why go to the trouble of putting a snake in her?" Jack added

"The child would be more special if it were the product of two Goa'uld hosts." Jacob added.

"God! Would you all stop talking about me as if I'm not even here!?" Sam suddenly voiced. Anger and frustration seeping from her body as she wished she didn't have the restraint holding her back from hitting each and every one of them.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob all looked back at Sam in shock. Their insensitivity had completely elapsed them.

The fact that they were dealing with Sam and the reality that she may have been an unwilling participant in the conception of her daughter suddenly struck Jacob like a tonne of bricks and his heart bled for his little girl.

"Can I speak with my daughter? Privately." Jacob asked the other two as he indicated slightly with his head towards the door.

"Of course." Daniel agreed and began moving towards the exit. Jack however hesitated briefly, meeting Sam's tear-filled eyes before looking away and moving out of the room.

"Sammie..." Jacob began, not knowing where to begin. He and Selmack had been witness to many Goa'uld atrocities in their time together, and memories buried deep within Selmack had given Jacob insight into the life as a Goa'uld concubine, remembering a time when a past host to Selmack was given the role to gain closer insights while remaining undercover, a thought that was met with a shudder through his spine.

Selmack shrugged it off, counting it down to duty and obligation, but Jacob knew that it still haunted even his usual unflappable companion. To think that Sam had had to endure the same from one as vile and evil as Heru-ur gave him further cause to want to rip each and every Goa'uld limb from limb.

"Daddy..." her voice was barely a whisper and for a moment Jacob was transported back to when the beautiful woman before him was a small and delicate child, counting on him and only him for her safety and it made his heart break. His baby was now a mother. She had a baby of her own and she was hurting.

"Tell me baby. What did he do to you?" Jacob pleaded with her to share, knowing that he didn't want to hear it; but hoping to ease her pain in any way he could.

"No, dad it wasn't like that." She began, almost pleading with her father.

"I don't understand "

"When Heru-ur blended me with Ilithyia. I was already pregnant. It was she who recognized that I was carrying a child and she told Heru-ur of its genetic makeup." she began.

"He told her to remain inactive so that the baby wouldn't be stillborn. He said he had plans for her."

So the baby had been conceived before her ill-fated mission, a fact that eased Jacob's mind somewhat. But it begged the question, who was the father?

"I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone." He put in tactlessly. He was only in contact with earth on the odd occasion, and it was more often than not in circumstances of life and death matters. There wasn't really time for general catching up. She could have had a whole slew of boyfriends that he didn't know about. Not that he thought she would have had men left, right and centre... she wasn't like that. Not his Sammie.

"I'm not- wasn't, I mean... I wasn't dating or anything." she fumbled, wondering why, even at her age, could her father make her feel as though she was twelve.

"One night stand?" Sam looked at her father incredulously. As if he could ever suggest a thing like that? He simply chuckled and said:

"Sam, you're a grown woman. And as much as I would like to think that your my pure little baby girl, I know that's not the case. You're a human being. With needs just like any other person." she cringed at her father discerning about needs.

"It's not like that dad," she began. God it would be so much simpler if it were. How was she to tell him that her daughter was the biological daughter of her commanding officer? That she was impregnated whilst technically on-duty serving her country? She hesitated before she began:

"You have to understand. We didn't know who we were. We didn't know

that we couldn't. It wasn't like we simply disregarded everything and didn't think about the consequences." Sure, it made sense in her mind – but it came out in a wild jumble of nonsense, more than likely confusing her father even more.

"Sam, what are you trying to tell me?" Jacob steadied her by placing his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't even known she was trembling.

"The reason Baal took Grace, the reason I didn't go home after escaping from the Goa'uld... She has the ancient gene. She is what the Goa'uld believe to be the next stage in human evolution. Colonel O'Neill has the gene... He is... Jack is her father."

She waited for the world to end. For the explosion that was sure to come from her father would be somewhat like the complete implosion of the galaxy. She waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

She chanced a glance at her father.

If Jacob had a hairline to speak of his eyebrows would have definitely been lost in it. As it were his eyes had bulged almost to the point of being out of their sockets and his jaw had dropped and lay hanging slack.

To say that Jacob was shocked was an understatement. Shocked, angered

Wanting to rip Jack O'Neill's head from the rest of his body and not simply because he was her commanding officer, but because he had caused his little girl pain.

She could see his temples turning red as the anger rushed through his body.

"Dad." Sam began, warningly. Knowing he was about to fly off the handle.

He appeared to be having an internal debate with Selmack as his eyes closed and Sam could almost see the thoughts going through his mind.

"Selmack?" she tried tentatively.

"Samantha. Your father is having a little... Shall we say... Trouble digesting this information."

"I don't blame him." She replied simply and waited.

"How long?" Jacob had regained control and demanded, anger resonating from his every pore.

Sam stumbled a little, not quite knowing what her father was asking. He noticed her look of apprehension and confusion and clarified.

"How long have the two of you been engaging in an inappropriate relationship?" Sounding more like her father the General than simply her father.

"Dad…" She began, not quite knowing how to explain all the concepts to him.

"I'm just asking so I know exactly how hard to pummel the bastard for ruining your career, Hell, for getting you pregnant then leading you on a dangerous mission through the Stargate on which you were KILLED!" Her father ranted rising from his stool and pacing in front of her.

It reminded her too much of the time she had been fifteen and was caught on the back of Davie Frenchman's motorcycle as he dropped her home. Her dad had been home early from god knows where and had had a fit and then lectured her on all the safety hazards of motorcycles and road rules and dating older boys who are after one thing, and his stance and posture now twenty years later was still the same as when he was scolding his little girl.

"Dad…It wasn't like that. We are not and have not been in an inappropriate relationship and..." she began, her eyes pleading with him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jacob made a move toward the exit where she knew the remaining members of her team would be patiently waiting for her fathers little 'chat' to end.

"You can't say anything. Please! It's not his fault." She tried. This only seemed to make him angrier.

"Oh, so you got pregnant all on your own then?" Jacob retorted.

"Dad!" she chastised, snapping at him for being so crude.

"Does he have any idea what this would do to your career, your reputation? The frat regs are there for a good reason, Samantha." Jacob scowled at his daughter.

He was sure his face was a deep shade of purple right about now, as the heat and anger resonated around his body. He could feel Selmack inside doing her best to calm him down, to no avail.

Sam looked up at her father again, this time with more malice than he had ever seen on her face.

"My daughter- your Granddaughter, who is barely three weeks old has been kidnapped by what you Tok'ra consider to be the most evil of the system lords, and all you can do is spout out the UCMJ!?" She yelled.

"Never mind what the thought of this is doing to me, to my heart. All you care about is whether or not I get my next promotion?" She scowled at her father, rage hitting her deep in her chest, mixing with the fear and grief already present within her.

This though seemed to clam Jacob down a bit, but still she continued to yell at him. Carters were passionate people. Passionate and outspoken – more often than not landing themselves in trouble for it.

"I have no idea what is happening to my baby, let alone whether she is still alive, and I... And I..." she hiccupped, trying to continue her angry tirade, but getting nothing but grief coming out in great ragged breathy sobs. She had admitted defeat and all she could do is let the tears fall.

"I didn't know I was pregnant. Trust me, if I had known…" she left the sentence hanging. "Well, I don't know where I would be… but at least she would be safe." her eyes welled with tears and Jacob's heart broke.

"Oh baby. Come here." And he reached forward and took her into his arms. She clung to his solid frame and sought comfort she had so desperately needed for some time. Jacob pulled away and swiped at his daughter's tears with his thumbs.

She allowed herself to be comforted by her father, revelling in the feel of his solid strength around her. Marvelling at how no matter how strong and independent she thought she was, underneath it all she still craved the safety and comfort of her father's arms. She would always be her Daddy's little girl. Sadly, this only brought her to thoughts of her own little girl and her father. Would her daughter have this same yearning for approval in the eyes of her father? Her ragged sobs slowly dissipated and she eventually calmed down so that all that was left were a few shaky tears. She breathed in a sigh and continued in a quiet voice.

"It was on out last mission, before we went to Juna- where I was killed. We had our memories wiped; we were slaves in this underground boiler room along with hundreds of others. At first we were drawn together somehow. He protected me – Thera- that was my name down there- when I was attacked by another man. He saved me from…" She stopped, thinking of what could have been if he hadn't stepped in when she had been pinned beneath the girth of the large brute, his rancid breath washing over her, making her stomach churn in fear and revulsion.

"Jonah and Thera became fast friends and suddenly we were remembering feelings. Deep seated feelings that we couldn't explain and didn't know how to control. They were in love. We were in love. And the regulations weren't an issue." Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered just how deep their love had been.

* * *

~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"I remember... Feelings." He stated uncomfortably, knowing that whoever and whatever he was he was never a man to find it easy when divulging his deepest emotions.

"For me?" she inquired cheekily. Her heart fluttered at his words.

"No, for Tor." he joked glancing up to gauge her reaction. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he watched as she laid her head on his shoulder.

She smelled sweet. Unbelievably so, considering the conditions of their accommodations. Bathing down here was scarce, water being so precious, but Jonah could tell that today Thera had allowed to wash away some of the grime of their days from her body as he lay a gentle kiss in her soft and still-damp hair. He paused briefly to see how she would react and was pleasantly surprised when she swivelled her body closer to his side and lifted her eyes to meet his.

What he found there was more than welcome, as her crystal blue eyes were heavy lidded with desire, passion and a little apprehension. He moved his index finger under her chin and his thumb caressed the side of her face as he drew her lips to his and laid a gentle kiss on them.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, but as he pulled away he felt her hands on his face pulling him down for another.

The second kiss was very little like the first. What started out as another caress of lips quickly turned to more as he heard her sigh and open her mouth to his.

When the kiss ended, only for want of air, their foreheads remained touching as he softly kissed her cheeks, her nose and her forehead, encircling his arms around her body and drawing her closer, content to simply sit with her in his embrace. Thera however, had other ideas and was letting her intentions be known with her fingers delicately caressing the hair at the nape of his neck and she placed sweet open mouthed kisses along his jaw line.

She wanted him.

Here in their solitary corner of the underworld they called home. In amongst the humming of machinery and the heat of the boilers she wanted him. To kiss her. To caress her. To bring her to the heights of passion and desire.

To love her.

And love her he did.

~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

* * *

She trembled as she recalled some of the more vivid aspects of that night, taking a moment simply to lose herself in the memory before continuing.

"When we finally remembered who we were, we both never mentioned our time as Jonah and Thera again. We knew we couldn't continue to fight side by side and be with one another. We were needed on SG1 to fight the Goa'uld. God, it hurt, but we did it." She continued her story, never believing that she would ever open up to her father so willingly, but she needed him to know. She needed him to know all the details, no matter how sordid so that he would understand and so that he could help.

"I didn't ever tell you this, because it wasn't an issue at the time- but after my encounter with Jolinar, the markers she left in my body. Janet said that it would more than likely be impossible for me to ever have children, so I didn't think I would have needed to discuss anything with him in that regard. Turns out I was wrong." And she let go of a few tears that had been pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, Sammie." Jacob sighed heavily. Trying to come up with the most appropriate thing to say was always a struggle for Jacob Carter. The no-nonsense military man in him was often crass and to the point and more often than not tended to put his foot in it when dealing with 'feelings'. The last few years with Selmack's counsel, he had gotten better at these encounters, but in when it came to his baby girl, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and hide her from the big bad world. When he finally spoke he spoke quietly.

"Sam, correct me if I'm wrong… But Jack doesn't seem entirely too concerned that it's his daughter being held by Ba'al." Sam pulled completely out of his grasp and averted her eyes before sighing heavily in resignation.

"He doesn't trust me… well he doesn't trust Ilithyia and by extension – me. He also doesn't know that Grace is his. I haven't told him. I don't know how." Jacob took her by the shoulders and softly spoke to her.

"Sam, I won't deny that I'm angry about this – at both you and Jack. But I do understand that a field unit such as yourselves on SG1 you would form bonds closer than you would normally see in the air force. That being said – Honey, he has a right to know." She sighed and another tear dropped from her eyes.

"I know, dad, believe me. It's killing me not knowing what to say to him, or even how to bring it up."

"I know Honey, and I cant tell you what to do or say, as much as I would like to think I still have that power over you." he chuckled. "But you have to remember, you're not at fault here. Neither is he."

"I don't think he'll see it that way. He'll think I hid it from him on purpose. And knowing what little I know about Jack O'Neill… He'll probably think I didn't trust him… or doubted him in some way… and it's not true."

"What do you mean?" Jacob queried softly, and Sam resigned herself to having to tell her father what she knew about Jack's past.

"You know that Jack was married and had a son before he joined the SGC, right? Well, how much do you know?"

"A little – he lost his son in an accident of some kind and it broke up his marriage… am I close." She sighed.

"Yeah, close. Jack's son, Charlie, accidentally shot himself with Jack's personal handgun. Jack told me once that he had kept his gun locked up at all times, and Charlie knew all about gun safety and stuff… but he was just a kid. And he was curious." Jacob breathed a small intake of breath in shock and felt immeasurable sympathy for the man.

"Jack's never forgiven himself. And probably never will. I just don't want him to think that that was the reason I didn't go home."

"Was it?" Jacob asked honestly.

"No!" she replied vehemently. "Not at all. I just… I couldn't. I couldn't face it. The heartache, the impending courts martial, the fact that I was in love with the one man I know I couldn't have. Then there was the issue of Ilithyia. If I had followed protocol and gated to Cimmeria, she would be dead. And I didn't know what Thor's hammer would have done to my unborn child. I remember when Teal'c was caught in it and it didn't exactly look like a walk in the park." She stated.

"I Guess I can understand that. But honey, when it comes down to it - you need to tell Jack the truth."

"I'm scared. Scared that he'll decide he doesn't want any part of it. Scared he won't want to be her father. The first time around was so hard on him, I don't even know whether he would want another child. It's not like we were in a committed relationship and had a chance to talk about this kind of stuff." she chuckled depreciatively.

"Scared that maybe he won't want you by extension?" Jacob guessed. The look of shock and pain that fluttered across her face was more than enough confirmation for him.

"Yes." she answered in a whisper. Her shoulders drooped in defeat. She couldn't lie to her father, he always saw straight through her.

Jacob took her hands in his and reassuringly began:

"Sammie, baby, If Jack O'Neill doesn't want you, then he is the one who will miss out. You are amazing, you're beautiful and funny and smart and I'm not just saying that because I'm your dad." they both chuckled at that.

"Having said that, I saw the man mourn you. I saw his grief at having lost you. Clouded by my own grief I still managed to see that there was clearly more than platonic camaraderie behind his pain. I have a feeling that Jack not wanting you is not something you will have to worry about."

Sam looked into the eyes of her father, trusting that he was telling the truth.

"What about Grace?" She asked timidly.

"Being a father, in my mind, is a gift. A blessing that I thank god and your mother for every day. Knowing the kind of man Jack O'Neill is, I'm sure he'd have pretty similar thoughts."

"Yeah?" she asked, a small smile tilting the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. Then added.

"Besides, you'd be surprised at the hold little girls have on their daddies."

~*~*~

* * *

**Okay… So who guessed it? Come on people, as if you didn't know that Jack was Grace's father. Lol. But at least now you have confirmation. And I couldn't resist the Jacob/Sam scene. I love Jake – I was so bummed when they killed him off (no matter how sweet it was with Jack and Sam in "Threads" and no matter how much of a wake up call it was to Sam to get rid of certain 'things' in her life that were 'preventing herself from finding true happiness') **

**Anyways – Next chapter may be a little longer in coming – Uni is killing me at the moment (well, Uni combined with my full-time job, home business and volunteer commitments) so I'm sorry if it takes a little while longer. But I am open to anyone's thoughts/ideas on this story and where I should take it as I haven't got much of an idea myself (aside from basic plotlines) and am happy to take anyone's ideas on board for the betterment of this story.**

**~ Starla d**

**P.s. – I've just done the spell check on this chapter and realised I had a few different variations of Jacob's symbiote name. If anyone has the right spelling for Selmak/Selmack/Selmac please let me know, as I seem to drift between the three!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! A am so sorry for the wait for this update. I wanted it to be better, but somehow – the more I tried to say - the worse it got! Funny that… and its such a critical chapter... i really wanted to do it justice! Anyways. I finally decided i was happy with what i had originally and I figured I would be better off posting what I have than risking all of you wonderful people out there who have added me to your author/story alerts! And an extra big thank you for those who have left feedback. I have been astounded by the amount of positive encouragement that has come from you guys! So thank you all, and please don't forget to review this chapter too. Tell me if you liked/hated it or if you have any ideas on what is going to happen next!**

* * *

Meanwhile, whilst Sam and Jacob were having their little Tête-à-tête ensconced in the bowels of the laboratory, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were situated in the hallway off the labs each imagining the conversation in the other room.

Jack, who was restless at the best of times, was constantly fidgeting in the silence whilst Daniel was searching frantically in his pack for something or other and Teal'c stood off to the side near the wall, his face as impenetrable as ever. Jack broke the silence abruptly, asking the question he had been dying to hear the answers.

"Daniel what can you tell us about this Ilithyia character." Of course, the best information would come from the creature herself, but Daniel was the next best thing when it came to the stories behind the snakes as it were.

"Um, she was the Cretan Goddess whom Greek Mythology adapted to become the goddess of childbirth and midwifery." Daniel replied, no longer searching for whatever item, instead, he was rubbing his temples as if willing the small amount of information he had on this particular mythology to the forefront of his mind.

"I believe I have encountered the name before DanielJackson." Teal'c cut in stoically, much to the surprise of the other men.

"You have?" Daniel's eyes bugged out of his head at Teal'cs proclamation.

"Indeed. I had only a small recollection upon hearing the name of the Tok'ra inside Major Carter, but now having heard of her mythology from you I am sure I have heard her name spoke before." Teal'c bowed his head slightly and continued: "I apologise for not remembering sooner."

"It's okay Teal'c... Just tell us what you remember." Jack interjected.

"I remember there to be a saying on Chulak for birthing mothers. They would give praise to the great Ilithyia and ask for her protection during their child's entrance into the world. I was under the impression that Ilithyia was once a temple priestess in the court of Apophis long ago. It was assumed she was Jaffa."

"You are correct Teal'c." Sam's disembodied voice cut in, notifying the men that the Tok'ra was in control. Sam's eyes were a little puffy from her talk with her father, but the men did not mention it.

"When I was still in my larval form, I was guarded by a young Jaffa named Nar'esh. Once I reached full maturity she then became my host and we were able to pass ourselves off as one in the same in the temple of Apophis, where we had fled after Ra had discovered Egeria's Deceptive ways."

"You mean the creation of the Tok'ra?" Jacob questioned.

Sam, or Ilithyia simply nodded once and the men took that as a sign to keep questioning. Daniel typically was the first.

"So the Jaffa woman came to you for their childbirth rituals? That explains how Sam was able to help the women on Tyan."

"Yes... for many years after fleeing from Ra's tyrannical reign, Nare'esh and were bonded in both body and spirit. I was able to communicate with her through a deep state of Kel'no'reem and we learned to trust one another deeply before she offered to become my host. That was until Ra discovered that Egeria had birthed me and ordered my capture and execution."

"You were found out?" Daniel conceded.

"Yes, only Ra made the mistake of sending his wife to retrieve me in my symbiotic form." She continued, a small smirk showing thinly on her lips.

"His wife?" Jacob asked, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Yes, his very jealous wife – Hathor."

Both Daniel and Jack shuddered at the mention of the Goa'uld who had violated them previously before their capture and her subsequent death.

"Hathor had despised Egeria for her hold over Ra. You see, before the power of Telchack's sarcophagus began to change him, Ra had been in love with Egeria. His marriage to Hathor was for power, status within his empire. She was the one he sent after me when my identity was discovered."

"And Nar'esh?" Daniel asked again.

At this, Ilithyia dropped her head and allowed Sam to take control.

"This is a bit of a touchy subject for her guys."

At the four expectant faces of her father and her team she continued.

"Ilithyia was forcibly removed from Nar'esh, knowing that she would be tortured by Hathor for her disobedience, she begged Ilithyia to release a symbiotic toxin into her body that killed her the moment she was no longer a host."

Jacob and Selmak shuddered at the though. Only they would know of the strong bond that developed between Host and Symbiote and were both sympathetic to Ilithyia's despair. Ilithyia regained control and continued.

"Ra's mistake in sending a jealous Hathor for me was ultimately what saved my life. In his bout to save face, and not admit that he had been taken in by Egeria he failed to mention to Hathor exactly what my crimes were." She smiled slightly as she thought of the woman's stupidity and the act that ultimately saved her life.

"Simply thinking that I was the offspring of her husband and his concubine she offered me as a gift to her son, Heru-ur, pledging her allegiance to him if he would help her overthrow Ra."

"And then Ra found out, right?" Daniel asked, seeing where the story was going.

"I was unfortunately placed into stasis and not revived until a few years ago, but Samantha's knowledge of Hathor's captivity was, admittedly a cause for joy in my opinion."

"Heru-ur was not in need of a queen to build his armies of Jaffa. In fact, it wasn't until the Tau'ri made their presence known in the galaxy that he even considered reviving me."

"So I guess I have you all to thank for my release." She smiled slightly.

"So Heru-ur blended you with Sam, and then what? Who is the father of her baby?" Daniel's question hit home with Sam, but she allowed Ilithyia to remain in control, not ready to face the reality of the situation yet.

"Samantha's daughter was fathered by a human man. His genetic properties were believed to be advanced and therefore Heru-ur wished that the child be born with the intent of furthering the evolution of his own species. A host that would have the genetic properties of three races was a coveted mix."

"Three races?"

"Human, Goa'uld and Ancient. The ability to control both technologies of the Goa'uld and the Ancients was Heru-ur's goal."

"And now she's in the hands of Baal." Daniel needlessly put in.

"Yes. Samantha is understandably distressed with this turn of events; I must ask on her behalf whether you intend to help us retrieve her."

"Of course we do." Jacob put in. "That's also my granddaughter out there, I wont rest until she's home safe."

"So, can we assume that the father of your baby... well Sam's baby, is in league with the Goa'uld? A Lotar of Heru-ur's perhaps?"

Sam's head dropped, signalling that she was once again in control. She ignored Daniels question and looked to her father. He took his cue and stated:

"Daniel... Selmak wishes to show you the library where we keep all our records of the existence of Tok'ra throughout the galaxy... perhaps we can find some information on Ilithyia from there." He began ushering Daniel out the door, who stood a little bewildered at the sudden change in topic of conversation, but was never the less compliant as he allowed Jacob to guide him out.

"Teal'c..." Jacob began. "Some of this stuff dates back pretty far, Daniel and I could probably use your help with some of the translations."

The tall Jaffa simply nodded, knowing that Jacob was giving Sam and Jack some time to talk and followed the Tok'ra and the exuberant Archaeologist down the crystalline hall.

"Sir, can I have a moment?" Sam asked shakily.

Jack, who had been just as bewildered as Daniel at the sudden change seemed to get the idea as Sam asked for her moment.

Sam looked around the tunnels and saw various Tok'ra milling about, some giving quizzical stares at the newcomers, especially the new Tok'ra, and gestured for her Commanding Officer to follow her into her father and Selmak's quarters. She was going to need a little privacy for this chat.

Funnily enough, while she was trying to decide where to start, he was the first one to talk.

"How are you doing… with all of this." He gestured in a round about way, referring to everything. She huffed out a short breath that was half-laugh, half-sigh.

"Truthfully – I'm not." She began.

"We've seen and done so many things… been through so much that you think you know what it's like to be afraid. But I've never felt like this before. Never felt as if my heart was on the verge of breaking out of my chest with the fear that my daughter… My baby…" She choked, unable to look him in the eye as she broke down in front of him.

He reached out once more, to take her into his arms, offer her what little comfort he could. He knew the feeling. The fear that threatens to engulf you whole and succeeds in breaking your spirit. He remembers the feeling well. Images of a small frail boy lying limp in his arms brought an unwanted flash of emotion to his chest.

His advances were pushed off and for a moment it stung him more than he believed it should. Being able to offer her comfort before in the cave back on Tyan had allowed him to relish the feeling of her warm, soft and more importantly – Alive – body as he held her tight. The act was as much a comfort to him as it was to her. He longed to hold her again, if only to feel her presence. Don't get him wrong, the whole snake in the head thing was still unnerving to him, but verification that she was still Sam was what he had needed to be able to admit to himself that he would not survive loosing her again.

With a shaky breath she composed herself and began to speak.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it and hope that you might forgive me, sir." she added the belated 'sir' hesitantly, not sure if it was the right time and place for ignoring almost twenty years of indoctrinate habits.

He waited a moment, unsure where all the formality was coming from, but curious for her to continue. So far, since having found Samantha on Tyan she had not once bothered with military decorum. The fact that she was now raised a red flag in Jack's mind. He responded as best as he knew how and gestured silently to allow her to continue.

"I broke protocol." She said all in one breath, her eyes meeting his not sure about how she should go on.

"I know, Carter… you were supposed to gate to Cimmeria then contact the Alpha site. But I guess, revelations of your little… passenger, we can assume you had your reasons." He said softly in understanding. She shook her head vehemently.

"Going to Cimmeria would have undoubtedly killed Ilithyia and hurt you exponentially." Not to mention the child that would have been growing within her at the time. She didn't look at him and remained coldly detached.

"I appreciate your understanding, sir… Jack…" She corrected. If they were going to be talking about this, they may as well make it a little more personal than Colonel and Major. "But I wasn't referring to my capture."

"The SGC developed certain protocols for dealing with female officers who have been stranded off-world and there was evidence of memory tampering. Protocol dictates a female officer is to be given a one-time dosage of ECP to counter the effects of a possible unwanted pregnancy. A morning after pill. The Soldier in me sees the reasoning behind the protocol. The scientist in me can argue either which way… but the woman in me, morally, she can't do that."

"Carter…" Jack sighed in exasperation, a known gesture that was symbolic for asking her to 'get-to-the-point'

"I'm referring to our mission to P3R-118." She had hoped that the planet's designation would clue him in to what she was attempting to say. Unfortunately for her, he NEVER remembered any designations so it didn't ring any bells with him.

"Post mission protocol dictates that in situations where a team becomes captured and held for any amount of time, and when there has been evidence of tampering with memories and the mind that female officers are to be given a single dosage of ECP to prevent…" she babbled, forgetting that she had already mentioned this part.

"I know what they prevent…" he interrupted "I was involved in the production of post-mission protocols." Well… it wasn't a huge stretch of the truth – he had been involved in the meeting and signed the paperwork… but that was neither here nor there – he continued; "and I still don't understand where you're going with this."

"P3R-118? We had our memories wiped. We were made to believe we were maintenance workers, trying to help our people survive an ice age." A look of shock passed over his face as he registered what it was she was saying, but he still needed to hear it to believe it.

"Our… counterparts, Jonah and Thera... they were… close. Closer than they probably should have been." She sighed and tried to hide the tears in her eyes as she looked at the ground. He felt a huge rush of emotion swell inside his chest as she realised what she was saying.

She regretted it. She regretted their actions.

She regretted Him.

She seemed to catch on to his line of thought, and the knowledge that she was hurting him, however unknowingly, made her eyes cloud over as tears continued to threaten. She pushed on, however, determined to get to the crux of the matter, preying she had the strength.

"When we returned from P3R-118… I…" and she froze. Oh this was going to be harder than she had thought.

* * *

_~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~_

"_All cleaned up now, Sam?" Janet's friendly voice questioned as she entered the Infirmary and tugged the privacy curtain around the bed._

_Sam had (thankfully) been allowed to shower while the men had their Post-Mission checks leaving her feeling much better and ready to put on a brave face for her favourite needle wheedling Doctor. Sam knew that Janet could easily see through whatever façade the good Major put on so she was careful to put a brilliant smile and happy tone when she replied. _

"_Oh my goodness – yes. I will NEVER take a good shower for granted again." She smiled a mega-watt smile as the petite Doctor looked her chart up and down. _

_Seemingly satisfied that Janet had bought her act, Sam allowed the smile to drop slightly and tried harder to focus on not breaking down in front of her best friend and confidant and tell her everything. This was her career on the line, Hell it was HIS career too. And Janet would have no choice but to report them if she even hinted at an inappropriate relationship between the military branch of SG1 or it would be HER career on the line. _

_Sam had to resist the urge to sigh heavily at the hopelessness of it all. She had no time to dwell, however, as the tiny Doctor began her exam, feeling her sinuses, throat temples before moving on to the rest of her body._

"_Did you have any illnesses or injuries while on P3R-118?" Sam shook her head in the negative. _

"_Did you come into any kind of chemical or unknown substances directly or in directly?" Janet continued as she checked off each item on her list. Sam once again replied in the negative and Janet continued._

"_How about relationships?" Sam's head shot up at this. She knew! how could she know? Sam's heart and head were furiously screaming._

'_Okay… there was no way Janet would know… unless the Colonel told her. Oh god. Please let him have not said anything!' she begged internally to whatever god or deity was out there staring down at her (most likely laughing at her predicament) as she once again responded "no". her voice was quiet, soft and unsure, it didn't even sound like it had come from her and she kept her eyes trained on the floor in trepidation, waiting for Janet to call her out on her obvious lie. _

_Janet regarded her carefully, taking in the unfamiliar sight of Samantha Carter. Okay, she wasn't totally unfamiliar. Her face and body, while being slightly thinner and firmer from weeks of what Brenna described earlier as hard manual labour, Her eyes a shade darker, greyer from lack of sunlight and perhaps exhaustion. Sure, she was still Sam Carter in every way… but something was off. And Janet the Doctor and Janet the best friend were both concerned. _

"_Well, Sam… despite being a little thinner after loosing weight you couldn't afford to loose" She looked down at her chart and continued. _

"_You're in good health." She finished with a smile as she quickly snapped the chart closed._

"_So I can go home?" Sam looked up hopefully. All she wanted was a bed. Her bed. She wanted to wallow in her grief at having something she desperately wanted being torn so brutally from her grasp. The long soothing cry in the base's shower just twenty minutes ago wasn't enough. Nothing would probably ever be enough. But at least at home she didn't have to be the stalwart Major Carter. She could simply be Sam. the woman whose heart was surely breaking. _

"_Yes, in fact, I'm insisting on it. SG1 are on forced downtime to recover fully from you're ordeal. And you'll probably hate this, but General Hammond has asked me to arrange a meeting for each of you with Dr. Mackenzie before you come back."_

_When this revelation didn't merit the usual groans of displeasure or adamant protests, Janet grew more concerned. Usually the members of SG1 would do anything to get out of a visit with the base shrink, but Sam had, if Janet had not been mistaken, passively agreed to talk to the man. _

_Janet put a comforting hand on her shoulder prompting her to look her friend in the eye. _

"_Sam, honey… Is everything ok?" The concern in Janet's voice was almost too much to bear and Sam felt her iron will slipping. _

"_Yeah, Jan… I'm fine. Just tired I suppose. It kinda just hit me." Janet smiled, seemingly happy with her answer and fished around in her pocket of her lab coat as she continued. _

"_So I want an airman to drive you home and I want you to have a good meal – something light, as I'm sure your stomach wont be used to rich foods just now – perhaps some toast and eggs, and then I want you to get a good night's rest. And I don't want to see your scrawny butt around here for at least five days!" she said jokingly, but completely serious. Sam smiled at her as she found the bottle of pills she had been looking for.  
_

"_And, Sam…" She silently held up the bottle and immediately saw Sam's shoulders droop. _

"_Janet…" she began. to protest._

"_Now, Sam… I know you don't like this. And you know I don't like having to do this… but it's protocol. You've had your memories altered and you know there is always a risk of unplanned pregnancies for female officers in the field."_

_Samantha sighed and took the small pill from Janet. She knew why it was necessary, and she had no problems with the reasoning behind the procedure, but maybe it was the lingering catholic upbringing in her or her own moral principals that always stopped her from following this particular protocol._

_She took the tablet with a forced smile at her best friend and placed it in her mouth. Janet, seemingly satisfied, gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and began exiting the curtained off space. _

"_Cassie has been dying to see you. I didn't tell her you were missing, afraid that she'd get too upset while we were still searching for you. Maybe we could drop by on Saturday and keep you company for a few hours?"_

"_Sure Jan. Sounds Great." she replied and with that, Janet left._

_Sam grabbed a tissue from a box beside the bed. Seemingly debating whether or not to go through the usual routine she did regarding this particular matter. Deciding quickly, she lifted her tongue and dislodged the hidden pill and spat it quietly into the tissue._

_She was up to date with all her birth control shots and thanks to Jolinar there was little chance of her getting pregnant anyway she decided resolutely as she threw the wadded up tissue into the waste bin by the bed and wandered out of the infirmary, intent on getting home before she broke._

_~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~_

* * *

"Grace..." Sam began once the memory had subsided. Knowing that she needed to continue, to tell him everything, she continued in one breath.

"She's a Hok'tau. Ba'al has taken her because she is an advanced human. It's believed that due to the ancient gene… your ancient gene… that she will have the powers and knowledge of the ancients." She sobbed, coming undone in front of him.

She feared for the life of her little girl. What would the devious sycophantic Goa'uld be doing with her precious baby?

Jack simply stood there, his arms still by his sides, his mind barely registering the sobbing woman in front of him, but had focused solely on the information she had just given him.

His ancient gene? But that would mean... Could it be true?

Was he a father?

And more importantly, was he a father to the most advanced human in the galaxy?

Sam sensed his shock rather than seeing it. She truly hadn't meant for him to find out this way, but her emotions had gotten the better of her.

"Sam?" he whispered hesitantly, not knowing how to voice his question.

She already knew though, and saved him the task of having to find his own words.

"Yes, Jack… She, Grace… Is your daughter."

Jack felt as though he had been punched in the gut at the same time someone had dropped a rock on his chest. He struggled to find breath as he preyed for the safety of his little girl.

His. Little. Girl.

His Daughter.

The words kept reverberating around his head not giving him time to fully comprehend them. Images of a young boy with a mop of dirty blonde hair came immediately to mind and his heart constricted more. The happy little face and jovial innocence that were so quickly and brutally taken from his life was more than enough for him to have resigned to the fact he could never be a father again. His first failure too catastrophic, too deep a hurt. But the fear that usually encompassed him when he thought of being a father again, of having someone to call him Daddy, didn't grip him like a vice as it normally did.

He suddenly realized that he had been silent for a few minutes, Sam having given him the chance to digest her information. She wasn't looking at him, obviously afraid of what she would see reflected in his eyes if she were. He took that moment to simply watch her. With tears streaking down her face, her now long hair escaping messily from the style it had been so neatly in, her dress torn and dirtied from their earlier scramble through the rubble of her former home- he had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

She hated that. Being called beautiful. Flashes of their time as Jonah and Thera reminded him of her habit to shy away from compliments of her beauty.

* * *

_~*~*~_

"_God, you're Beautiful." __He whispered softly against her lips as he settled his body over hers._

_He kissed__ and nipped at her lower lip as she protested. _

"_No, __I'm not." She sighed resigned. "I'm just… me."_

_He continued his ministrations and placed wet, open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nipping slightly at the tendons there before soothing away the nips with his tongue. _

_He couldn't get enough of her skin. So soft and supple. Warm and pliant beneath hi__m. The creamy complexion standing out against the harsh burnt orange of her uniform, tantalizing, teasing him. _

_He looked up, away from his __ministrations on her skin and lifted her chin gently with his fingers to look her in the eye. _

"_Beautiful." He reiterated firmly and sought to claim her soft lips with his own. _

_~*~*~_

* * *

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right now. Simply take her into his arms and kiss her. Determine just how alive she really was after so long thinking he would never be able to kiss her again.

Locking their feelings away in an isolation room, never to speak of them again was not a good way to handle things. He took a step towards her, intent on telling her everything. Everything and anything that would make it better. But all he could do was reach out and brush a soft wisp of hair from her tear-stained cheek.

She finally got up the courage to look him in the eyes and was astounded by the look of love and understanding she found there. Not the bitter resentment and hatred she had expected. He gestured with his head and arms as his gravelly emotion filled voice whispered "C'mere".

Unable to resist the temptation of having his arms around her, she went to him and buried her tear soaked face into his shoulder as he held her tightly to him.

Holding her like this, feeling her warm body ensconced in his grasp was almost too much for Jack. Now with the knowledge that he had a child, a beautiful daughter (because with a mother like Samantha, how could she be anything but beautiful) who needed his love and support, just like the broken woman in his arms, the tears welled up quickly in his eyes and he buried his face close to hers to shield the emotions.

His rough cheek on hers sent a shiver through her body as she held onto him that much tighter, afraid, suddenly that he would put his mask back on and hide away from her, as he had when they had returned from the Ice planet and their short time as Jonah and Thera, the couple whose love had survived the overwriting of their true identity and had created the life that now hung in the balance and in the hands of the Goa'uld.

Jack removed his chin from the top of her head and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. Her crystalline blue orbs were shimmering with tears and her lip quivering as she tried to hold back her grief.

She turned her head as he moved slightly and did not meet his eyes, but he could see a myriad of emotions pass through her. Grief, guilt, anger, desperation… love.

Love?

Where did that come from?

He reached his hand up to nudge at her chin, drawing her to meet his eyes. She met them hesitantly and watched as a tear dropped from her lashes and silently rolled down her cheek, unperturbed. Slowly he moved his thumb to caress her cheek, wiping away the tear track, his eyes not leaving hers. Another sob broke from her throat as more tears fell and he pulled her head to rest on his shoulder as he encircled her in his arms.

Through her muffled sobs he could hear her small voice repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." as he held her tighter.

Unable to resist her proximity, and as a gesture of love and comfort he brushed a sweet kiss to the top of her head, her hair tickling his lips and stated firmly.

"It's okay Sam. We're going to get her back."

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! (And ill let you know, i'm not above bribing each and every one of you with virtual chocolate if it prompts you to review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! gosh I have been so slack the past few weeks! This chapter has been a long time coming, having written bits and pieces of it from the very beginning and its finally edited and ready for your viewing pleasure! I want to thank everyone who has been following this story for the wonderful reviews! And Virtual chocolate to all – as promised! LOL!**

**Anyways… here is the next chapter! Keep those reviews coming!!!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jacob stated emphatically his tone riddled with anger and disbelief.

"We just received Intel that Ba'al is trying to become more powerful by using an innocent human baby and you wont help!?" His anger flared even more as he felt Selmak attempting to take over in order to help get his reactions under control. He would not relent, however, and so continued to feel irate and generally just pissed off.

"We are sorry Jacob, but we simply cannot spare the resources at this time." Counseller Garshaw spoke again, sympathy etched on her face despite her inability to so anything about the situation.

"Resources? You don't have to spare anyone! Just give me a ship… ill go." Jacob continued. And he would. He would take on Baal and his Jaffa himself if he had to.

"You are just as aware as we are that we have no ships currently available for use. The closest one is further than two days journey from here and the operative is in the middle of a deep-cover assignment. Recalling them now would give away our operative and leave him for dead." Garshaw continued, her voice still radiated clam and control, yet deep sadness was heard in her tone.

Jacob had come to the counsel of the Tok'ra for their assistance in retrieving his Grand-daughter, only to be met with their rebuttals and refusals. Garshaw was particularly shocked to hear of the child's parentage and the that it would have on the evolution of the Tau-ri. The Tok'ra had been aware for some time of the Asgard's studies on the evolution and advancement of the humans of Earth, as well they knew of the high regard that their Commander Thor held for Colonel O'Neill.

Never would they have imagined the addition of the protein marker left from a Symbiote combined with an genetic advancement could produce the kind of child that would give the Goa'uld cause to posess such a being. The closest that the Tok'ra had come to seeing any kind of genetic Hok'Tau was through the experementation and manipulation of the Goa'uld Nirrti. She alone had been the one Goa'uld who had fought her way through the system lords through the advancement of technologies rather than building an army. She then used her connections and the disclosure of the combined system lords to further her research.

So far, the Tok'ra had been keeping an eye on her progress, and up until her capture by Cronos, she had not found the result she had been looking for. Unfortunately now, with Cronos' demise, Nirti was no doubt free to continue her experements, god knows where. That, however, was a problem for another day.

"I am sorry Jacob. We simply cannot do as you request."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry's not going to help my granddaughter defeat Ba'al, is it now?" Jacob gestured wildly as anger resonated from every pore.

"Selmak, please calm your host." Stated the disembodied voice of the High counsellor Persus.

Selmak simply took over and began speaking to the council.

"I understand our inability to do anything, but surely you can see the importance that Baal does not learn the secrets of this kind of evolution. We do not know what this child may be, if she is anything, but the consequences of not doing nothing would be greater that if we at the very least tried." Selmak attempted to appease both Jacob and the council with her wording.

"Surely you can see the pain and anguish this is causing my host. And you all know that what Jacob feels, I feel. And I feel that this innocent baby is in grave danger." She continued, emphasising on the 'Grave danger'. And it was all true. She felt for both Samantha and young Grace, not being able to appropriately understand what the new mother must be feeling at this point in time.

Selmak turned towards the council once more and pleaded with them for their help.

"Selmak, we understand Jacob's anguish… But our decision is final. We cannot help." Garshaw commented, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Then you deliver her sentence as surely as if you were Baal." Selmak finished, turning Jacob on his heel and stalking out of the council chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Sam had succumbed to her awful heart wrenching sobs on Jack's shoulder it was only a matter of time till he exhausted body fell into a troubled sleep. Jack had simply lifted her body and lay it down on the bed like pallet in Jacob's quarters.

His brain told him he should leave, let her rest peacefully for what was sure to be a long troubling journey ahead of them, but his heart could not bear the thought of being away from her. Instead, he lay beside her, keeping her in his arms, relishing in the realness of her presence.

She was here. She was real. She was alive. And the revelation that she was also the mother of his child brought out a feeling in Jack that he never thought he'd get the chance to feel again. A fierce protectiveness that flared his fatherly instinct and a strong desire to shield the woman who made it possible from any and all harm that may befall her.

He was a father. The words reverberated around in his mind until they no longer made sense. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his heart. Only to then realise that his daughter _(daughter?)_ was in the hands of a Goa'uld.

Sam's heartache was that much more definable now that the stakes had changed. Who was he kidding? The stakes hadn't changed at all. Just because it was made apparent that Grace was his daughter didn't mean that they would have left her to Baal if it hadn't been that way.

Beside him, Sam stirred softly in her sleep, her brow furrowing into a slight frown as she fought her own subconscious. Unable to resist, Jack softly moved to replace a lock of hair from her face to behind her ear and was amazed at how this move seemed to calm her. Amazed that it was his touch that had unconsciously soothed her troubled sleep, he was struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

It had been months since Jack had allowed himself to think of what Jonah and Thera had shared. The softness of her body curled against him reminded him of their nights huddled together for warmth in the arctic tundra that was the Administrator's basement.

He held her tighter to him and wished with all his heart that he could go back to that day. The day they were rescued and his heart had shattered when he remembered who they were.

He was her Commanding Officer, she his subordinate. The two could not be together. They could not love each other as freely as Jonah and Thera had. They couldn't love each other at all. He should have thrown in the towel then and there. Retirement was a small price to pay if it meant having Samantha Carter in his life, in his bed, in his heart.

He shifted slightly so that her body curled into his own a little more and couldn't help the small sigh of contentment that escaped his lips.

A quick glance at his watch made him aware that he had simply been watching her sleep for the last twenty minutes. You know what they say about time flying.

He realised that Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c must be going a little nuts waiting for them to return, but he didn't have the heart to wake Sam.

He shuffled out from beside her, taking extreme care not to jostle her body too much and stood to leave. He didn't know what it was that compelled him to do it, and later he would have said it was a moment of weakness, but he turned decisively towards her sleeping form before leaving and silently pressed his lips to hers as she slept.

The kiss was chaste at best, but it conveyed all he was feeling for her at that moment. She didn't stir as he straightened and moved an offending piece of hair from her forehead again. He painstakingly drew his gaze away from her and made to leave the room, only to be met with the hard eyes of Jacob Carter, who had obviously been privy to his last action.

Steeling himself to be chewed out by the older man, Jack simply acknowledged the man.

"Jacob."

The older man did not budge from his spot blocking the doorway and asked

"I take it, she told you?"

It was a statement more so than a question but Jack responded anyway.

"Yeah, she did." Not giving anything away.

"You know, the general in me wants to haul your ass back to the brig and put you up on charges." Jack's eyes boggled out of his head, knowing full well that the man could do it, but Jacob continued;

"… but the father in me sees how much this is affecting my little girl. Her feelings for you were something she avoided and ignored for such a long time, I guess it's only rational that faced with a situation that the regulations didn't exist you two would…" He trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

Jack wasn't any more comfortable with it as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Look, Jacob, I…"

"Don't!" the man cut him off.

"Don't apologise, don't explain… Just…"

Jack watched as his eyes glanced down at his slumbering Daughter.

"Promise me you'll fix this. Promise me that when you go back to the SGC, you'll take care of her, of them."

Had Jake truly lost it? Was he really here giving him an opening to be with his daughter? Jack waited a moment, steeling himself against a further onslaught... but none came. Jack breathed deeply and looked towards the slumbering beauty the words he needed to let Jake hear already forming on his lips.

"Jake… I spent the last seven months believing I would never get the chance to fix things. That I would never be able to tell her…" his voice trailed off, unable to speak the words to her father. He needed Sam to be the one to hear them. First and foremost.

"I know, son." He said, understanding lacing his voice.

"I'm not letting her go again. If I have to retire, I'll do it. I'm not going to mess up this second chance." He took one last look at Sam's sleeping form and walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack made his way into a cavern off the side of the main hall, where he found Daniel and Teal'c pouring over massive volumes of Tok'ra history. It was clear that Daniel was enthralled by the content of the books as he had that look on his face that he got when finding out about fascinating new things. The crystalline table that the Tok'ra had allowed Daniel to work on resembled his table in his office back at the SGC.

Teal'c was doing much of the heavy lifting moving books from one table to another when Daniel had skimmed them quickly and decided their usefulness and was the first to notice when Jack moved into the room in a state of shock and awe and collapsed into a nearby chair.

Daniel however didn't notice his seemingly automatic entrance and began speaking with his nose still buried in a book.

"Jack, you wouldn't believe the amounts of documented history the Tok'ra have. I mean, these pages actually date back to Ra's period of reign over the galaxy... even to his time on Earth!" Daniel ranted, his fascination not reaching either Teal'c or Jack.

Quite Frankly, Jack couldn't care less about the Tok'ra and their books... he only had one thing on his mind.

His daughter was out there. His baby girl was god knows where with some slimy snaky bastard doing god knows what to her. They needed to go after him. Now. And for that, they needed Intel.

Jack quickly stood, the fatigue he had felt before no longer present as the thought of his baby girl spurred him on.

"Teal'c. Daniel. Were going after Ball." He surmised, his sudden movement startling the archaeologist out of his trance.

"Jack, its pronounced Baal" He corrected, annoyingly.

"Yeah like I care." he answered nonchalantly. "T, what do you know about him?" He asked, hoping that, unlike Daniel, he would get a straight answer that would hopefully tell him of the Goa'ulds whereabouts.

"While I was in the service to Apophis he was an underling, quickly building his armies and challenging minor Goa'uld for a place among the system lords." Teal'c answered, not quite what Jack was hoping for... but it was a start.

"So now he's finally one of 'em?"

"It would appear so." The man stoically agreed, his dark face unreadable.

"Okay, so we need to know where he hangs out, who serves him what his favourite colour is – everything!"

"The Tok'ra should be able to their information for us to use. If I could have a little more ti..." But Daniel was cut off.

"Great. Let's get it and figure out a way to find the bastard." Jack's eagerness to suddenly find Baal was worrying to both Teal'c and Daniel. Something had changed within the man in such a short amount of time, it had to have something to do with whatever Sam and he had spoken about.

"Uh, Jack." He asked as the man in question moved over to the table and began flicking through the books on the lab bench as if he actually knew how to read them.

"Yes Daniel." Jack answered distractedly. There had to be some kind of answer in those books. If only he could read Goa'uld.

"Are you gonna tell us what that was all about."

"What was what all about?"

"Sam. She asked to speak to you privately, which apparently takes half an hour – yet you have nothing to tell us? Where is she, by the way?"

"Jacob's quarters – resting. It's been a long day for her."

"So are you going to tell us what she said?" Jack dropped his head, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"She told me about the father of her baby." He stated, hoping that Daniel would drop his questioning. He was disappointed when Daniel goaded him further…

"Well? Are you gonna tell us? Was it Heru-ur, or maybe another slave he had in captivity…"

Jack sucked in a breath before answering.

"It's me."

"What?"

"I'm Grace's father."

"How?"

"Jonah and Thera got a lot closer than we stated in our mission reports."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow…" Daniel repeated in earnest.

Jack O'Neill could count on one hand the number of times Daniel Jackson was rendered speechless. This was obviously one of those times.

Daniel was going over and over the information in his mind. The idea that Sam and Jack had broken regulations (albeit unknowingly) was something he had never thought he would see. Daniel had known for a while now the emotions between the two Air Force officers were more than simply platonic. He had seen the attraction from day one grow into something as precious and beautiful as a deep unyielding love.

He had often wondered when and if they would simply forget about their duty forget the regulations keeping them apart and find true happiness with one another. Daniel could not imagine the pain of having to hide your emotions from the one you love and those around you. His short time with Share was full of love and passion and caring. He could not fathom the toll it must have taken on them to simply bury those feelings and pretend they didn't exist.

Knowing full well the extent of pain Jack went through at Sam's apparent death, he couldn't imagine that being compounded by their union on the planet where they had lost who they truly were.

The fact that that union had resulted in a child was even more mind boggling for Daniel. He feared greatly for the little girl in the possession of the system lord and knew that Sam had to be out of her mind with worry.

With this new revelation, however, Daniel felt a greater sense of urgency to find and rescue the baby, not simply for Sam's sake… but for Jack's now as well. He alone had seen the bitter and broken man who had gone through the Stargate after the sudden and brutal death of his son.

He couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child and was incredibly determined to keep Jack from feeling that pain once more. To lose two children may just be too much for the man. On the other hand, Daniel hoped that once they rescued baby Grace (safe and sound, he preyed) it may just be the catalyst to getting the two together finally after so many years of denying their love for one another.

That in itself would be worth it.

~

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short… but I have a bit more written, so there shouldn't be too long a wait for the next chapter. That being said- I have a hectic few weeks coming up and life seems to love kicking you when you're down… so here's hoping I can get you something written in just a week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been so long since I last updated and I apologise profusely for that. Especially to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter. Thank you for all of your kind comments!**

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob seethed as he made his way through the Tok'ra tunnels.

How dare the council simply stand by and let his baby grand-daughter be a pawn in the twisted games of the Goa'uld. How could they simply chalk up that her life was insignificant in their 'Grand Scheme' Sometimes he really hated the Tok'ra and their 'Holier-than-thou' attitude. Sure, he got a little leniency due to Selmak's wisdom and strong standing with the council, but he had been warned many a time for his rash temper and attitude that wanted to go in guns blazing as he had for many years in the military.

But never, Never in his time in service to his country had he stood back and allowed the life of one innocent be forgotten because it was deemed too dangerous to attempt a rescue.

'You must calm yourself, Jacob.' Selmak's voice inside his head placated. 'We will find a way.'

Jacob scoffed at his passenger. How? He argued (all in his mind of course as even within the tunnels of a base filled with people sharing a consciousness – talking to yourself was still a little crazy) how exactly are they going to attempt a rescue when they have no ship. No information of Ba'als whereabouts and no back-up?'

'We will find a way. We must.' Selmak countered, her argument was futile, at best… but she knew that in times like these it was prudent not to lose hope.

Jacob continued to march down the corridor, seething while Selmak attempted to calm him down. She was used to it. Jacob was a man with a temper, and while she was mostly able to calm him enough for him to see reason, he still had his moments. They were truly soul mates in the way that their personalities befitted one another's. Selmak could not have asked for a more noble and honourable man to see out her days while she continued her fight for the Tok'ra. And she knew, for all his bickering to the contrary he felt the same about her. One of the benefits of being privy to his thoughts and emotions.

Jacob's internal ranting had stopped and it wasn't until she had dropped her own internal lecturing she found out why.

They had reached the lab where he had left. Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. Evidently from the low hum of voices Colonel O'Neill had joined them after leaving Sam sleeping in his quarters.

He still wasn't sure about how he felt towards the man who had fathered his granddaughter. Sure, he knew Colonel O'Neill was a good man, and he would trust Colonel O'Neill with his life – the career military man in him he recognised in himself… but what about Jack O'Neill – The man.

Was he honourable? Did he truly care for his daughter? Would he be able to adequately for the two most important girls in his life?

'Jacob', Selmak chided, 'you know just as well as I, that Jack O'Neill is every bit as in love with your daughter as you are. Though, maybe not in the same way…' she finished off cheekily.

'Sel, this is my little girl we are talking about here. I need to know that she's being taken care of.' He pointed out, knowing that it sounded like a weak excuse even to his own ears.

'Your daughter? Taken care of? If you believe she needs to be taken care of to survive then you and I must be speaking to two different Samantha Carter's.'

'You know what I mean, Sel. Sure she's tough and independent, but she's still my little girl.' And Selmak couldn't counter his argument.

"Can I ask how you're doing with this information?" Jacob's sharp hearing caught the tail end of the conversation between Daniel and Jack.

He heard Jack push out a deep sigh and could picture the man running his hands through his hair – a gesture Jake had seen often when Jack was overwhelmed and felt out of control with his surroundings. Funny that it was a gesture he mostly associated with Jack and Sam as she attempted to explain something technical or scienc-y to the man.

He heard Selmak chuckle internally but Jacob was trying to hear Jack's answer.

"Honestly Danny… I'm not sure." Jacob's brows furrowed in mild annoyance as he heard Jack's answer.

'Jacob, please… the man has just found out he is a father to a child in the hands of a system lord. He is overwhelmed – not unusual for someone in his position. If you would recall your experience with fatherhood – I'm sure there were similar frustrations and an overall sense of panic.'

Well, the old girl had a point there. He could remember the tightening in his throat as he drove his wife home from the hospital with their new son. It was one thing to be a soon-to-be parent especially with the knowledge that your partner was the one who would actually be doing the work for the first nine months

"After Charlie..." He sighed heavily, the death of his son still so raw and fresh in his heart, Jacob had never known the sort of pain that this man had experienced. They say that the death of a child is the most painful thing for a human to endure, and this man managed to push his pain aside and do the right thing for humanity day after day, asking for nothing in return.

…

"Um…" Daniel continued hesitantly. "Can I ask how you're doing with this information?"

He emphasised 'this' with his hand, waving it in a circle to indicate everything that was going on. Sam's rising from the dead, the revelation that she had been a prisoner aboard a mother ship and host to a Tok'ra queen. And the fact that she had had a child – to him.

"Honestly Daniel?" Jack asked in earnest, and Daniel nodded, feeling the need to provide something for Jack to get all he was feeling off his chest. He bottled up his emotions so well that Daniel often though it was because he was numb to feelings and emoting that others did, but coming to know the man, to call him friend had shown Daniel that this was not the case at all.

If anything, Jack O'Neill felt too much, so bottling it away was a defence mechanism helping him keep his impassive demeanour. "I'm feeling a little… overwhelmed."

"Understandable…" Daniel empathised, hoping that Jack would continue. he was not disappointed.

"I don't exactly know what to feel right now." Jack stated, running his hands through his already messed up hair. "I'm frustrated about not having the chance to be there for Sam. I'm ticked off with Ba'al for having the heartlessness to kidnap a three week old baby. I'm scared about what he could be doing to her… I'm… I Just… I don't know." Jack trailed off, defeat lacing his tone. Daniel approached his next statement cautiously, not wanting to provoke the proverbial lion.

"You know… no-one would blame you for being angry." Daniel put in, breaking the silence hesitantly.

"Angry at what?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"Sam." Daniel stated simply.

Jack looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted another head. Angry at Sam? Okay, sure… he was a little miffed that she had been alive all this time and that she had a Tok'ra implanted in her. And the fact that she had been pregnant with his child and didn't see fit to tell him was a little unnerving.

But he understood her reasoning. Had she returned the way that protocol had dictated the Tok'ra within her would have died. And being in the precarious situation that she was Jack could imagine that the baby may not have survived the pain of Thor's Hammer. Not to mention the inquiries into their jobs and lives and whether or not their breach of Frat regulations was truly a one time deal.

Impending courts martial was enough to keep anyone away. But angry? No he wasn't angry. Saddened that she had to go through her capture and implantation and pregnancy alone, perplexed at her reasoning for not trying to contact them, but he could never be mad at her for wanting to spare both of their careers.

"For what it's worth, Jack… " Daniel began, but Jack suddenly cut him off.

"What I feel really isn't important right now, Danny. We need to focus on finding out where Baal is and what he could possibly want with my daughter."

_Jacob, that is enough snooping! _Selmak's voice whispered in his head.

'I'm not snooping.' He argued. 'I'm simply seeing to it that this man is worthy of my daughter and granddaughter.'

_Jacob, you know he is worthy. You know he is a kind and gentle soul – despite outward appearances. And more importantly – you know he loves Samantha and will continue to do so f for as long as she will have him._ And he knew she spoke the truth. Even if Jacob had not been witness to his tender ministrations with Sam not ten minutes ago, he still had known that Jack's feelings for his daughter were deeper then that of Commanding Officer and subordinate.

He supposed that the General in him should be well and truly pissed, but the father in him was pleased that his baby girl would be cared for so deeply by a man like Jack. And now they were going to have to find a way to save his grand-daughter. _You waste precious time Jacob. _And once again the old girl was right.

Jacob entered the room effectively shutting down the conversation between Jack and Daniel. He glanced to the side and saw that Teal'c, whilst jack and Daniel had been chatting - had continued to search the reference books Selmak had found the men earlier.

Jacob moved swiftly towards Jack and felt a familiar tug on his consciousness as he allowed Selmak to take over.

"The counsel has denied my request to allow us a cargo ship to take us into Baal's territory." She spoke, garnering the expected response from Jack and his team.

"WHAT?"

"They can't do that!"

"That is not wise"

The three men spoke at once, making Jacob raise his hands to silence them.

"I know, I'm not too happy with them myself, but we have to look at this from their perspective." Jacob attempted to placate the irate men.

"I don't give a rat's ass about their perspective Jake. If you Tok'ra are simply going to allow Baal to take my daughter and do god knows what to her, then screw you."

"Jack..." Jacob began warningly.

"I am not going to stay here and listen to you snakeheads while you sit here on your cushy chairs in the council rooms and let this happen! Don't think you guys can come and beg us for help again next time, cos we won't be pullin you're asses outta the fire again, Jake"

"Jack! Calm down. I said that the Council weren't willing. But I am. She's my Granddaughter, there is no way in hell they can stop me." Jacob added.

"But weren't we counting on Intel from a Tok'ra operative inside Baal's circle?" Daniel asked.

"We have a location. But we can't risk contacting the operative without giving them away. Sel and I know the coordinates of a near by system."

"But doesn't that still beg the question, how are we going to get there?" Daniel asked. The four men looked at one another and pondered the possible answers to this question. None came to mind.

"I know where we can find a ship." Came a voice from the doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all those who have left kind reviews! I haven't abandoned this story – I promise you! Muse has just had me working on something else on the side. Another Sam/Jack piece, though this one is set in more of a present day timeframe rather than back in the early seasons of SG1. I am intending to post once I get a little more written… but until then- Here is the next chapter of Ilithyia for your reading pleasure!**

**~*~*~*~**

* * *

Daniel Jackson took in a deep breath of cool recirculated air the second he and Teal'c stepped through the wormhole into the SGC. Even the stale coolness and constant static that seemed to emanate from the mountain facility was a welcome reprieve from the harsh desert conditions that the Tok'ra seemed to favour for their hide outs.

The two men began making their way down the ramp side by side as General Hammond entered through the blast doors and quickly made his way towards them.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c." he acknowledged. "Where is Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel was already prepared for the Generals questioning and quickly put in his answer.

"Jack stayed with Jacob and the Tok'ra. He had some things to sort out."

The General looked to Teal'c taking in his impassive features and turned back to Daniel.

"I trust you can give me a further explanation as to why after so long did the Colonel decide to seek out the Tok'ra?" He asked imploringly in his usual no-nonsense manner.

"General… I think we should move this up to the briefing room. It's quite a story and you may need to sit down."

He sighed deeply as he realised what the revelations they discovered on the small community on TYAN would mean to the General. Sam had been like a surrogate daughter to the man, having known her for much of her life and this was likely to affect him as much as it had all of them. Quickly Daniel added –

"You may also want to get the president on the phone after we've filled you in." The General raised his eyebrows at the implication but said nothing as he led the way to the briefing room where he would receive the shock of his life.

~*~*~*~

* * *

Sam stepped thorough the wormhole into the familiar landscape of the place she had called home for three months now, he father and Colonel O'Neill – Jack- following close behind.

Sam stood for a moment, eyeing the tendrils of smoke that still rose above the ruins of the little village and sighed sadly. These people, People she had befriended and those that had taken her in, had lost so much. And it was all her fault.

She took in the surrounds of the gate, on the lookout for any hostiles – it was possible that Baal had allowed a few of his Jaffa to remain behind, but seeing none she allowed herself a moment's reprieve. No use dwelling on what she couldn't change.

She breathed deeply whilst running her hands to smooth down the unfamiliar fabric on her skin. Knowing the precarious journey she was about to embark upon to rescue her daughter she had asked her father if the Tok'ra could spare a uniform. Something along the lines of pants was her favoured item.

Unfortunately, all that would fit, of all the Tok'ra who frequented their base – Freya was the only size similar to hers. The clothes she now wore belonged to Freya/Anise. The skin tight leather pants were quite comfortable and buttery soft that allowed her complete movement (much like her old aerobics pants back home) but the simple tunic that overlay them was a little more exhibitionist than she would have preferred. While keeping in with the beige theme that the Tok'ra had always worn, her tunic was cut to just above her knees wrapping around her torso to just under her breasts where it cinched a little and covered her breasts (but just barely) the deep scoop neck had actually earned her an appreciative glance or two from a few Tok'ra as they had made their way through the tunnels causing her to blush demurely.

_Face it Samantha, you are a beautiful woman. _Ilithyia's voice resonated through her mind.

The Tok'ra Queen had been relatively silent for the last few hours, but Sam could tell that she was allowing her fully comprehend her emotions following the capture of young Grace. But Sam could almost hear her taking in her surroundings as they made their way through the Tok'ra tunnels, silently assessing and in awe of what her race had achieved in the time since her capture. Assessing what her life would become after they had finally rescued Grace.

_Don't Worry Samantha. I will leave you willingly whether or not the Tok'ra can provide me with a host. _

That' was a downside of having someone else in your head. They knew what you were thinking even before you had thought it. Sam felt guilty as a small wave of relief rolled through her. She had found a kindred spirit in her new companion, one who was as curious into the workings of the galaxy and of nature itself. But Sam knew that her place was with Earth. With her daughter. With the SGC.

_And with Jack? _Ilithyia prodded gently, knowing full well Sam's thoughts and feelings on the matter.

_After all the ways I have wronged him - If he will have me._ Sam answered and willed her companion to drop the subject.

Now, standing on the platform that held the gate, looking over the decimated landscape of the quaint little village making Sam's insides quiver with terror over what could currently be happening to her baby girl. If Baal could so easily destroy hundreds of innocent lives, who's to say that he wouldn't hurt one baby.

Heru-ur had believed that with her unique genetic background, Grace would show signs of the ancients who had once been the power and authority in this galaxy. He believed that she would display the healing powers of the ancients and possibly (hopefully for him) some of their lesser known psychic abilities. During her pregnancy, Sam had not shown any specific qualities that could be a feature of these attributes, but the system lord had thought her powers would manifest once she was born. So far, to Sam's knowledge, she had not shown anything that would peg her as anything but a human baby.

If Grace did not prove to be what Heru-ur and Cronos had originally thought, what was stopping Baal from simply ending her short life just as surely as he had ended the lives of countless others?

_Don't think on it, Samantha. You will do her no good working yourself up into a frenzy of hysterics. _And she knew Ilithyia was right. There was still time. There had to be.

She was startled from her train of thought by the sudden appearance of an SG team.

"Colonel O'Neill. Welcome bac…"

It was Reynolds. SG2 had been sent through with the medical personnel to assist the people of the village. His team were hidden just out of sight as they had come through the gate, but as She, Her father and Jack had appeared, they appeared to welcome them.

His train of thought and speech however came to an abrupt end as he recognised the woman travelling with Colonel O'Neill, dressed in the common uniform of the Tok'ra.

Major Carter.

But Major Carter was dead... wasn't she? His whole team had caught onto what had their leader so stumped. The look of shock on his face was priceless in Jack's opinion, but this was no time to make fun of Reynolds' stupor.

"M-Major?" he stammered. "Is that you?"

Sam briefly met his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Wow... uh..." "Ill save you the trouble, Reynolds and just tell you that it's a long story."

"Yes Sir." he answered, still gazing up at Sam in Awe.

"Tell me about our situation, Colonel." Jack ordered the man.

"SG's 2, 5, 7 and 9 were assigned to assist with the crisis here along with Doc Fraser and her medical team." Sam's ears pricked up when she heard that Janet would be here a sense of joy running through her at the thought of seeing her friend once more.

"My team is half setting up emergency shelter for the villagers as well as securing the area. So far we haven't come across any unwanted surprises. Baal seems to have well and truly left this planet. Whatever he was looking for, he either decided it was not here or he's taken it with him." Reynolds finished up, not missing the look that the Colonel and the Major shot one another at his words.

Jack sighed, knowing that they would soon have to tell the other SG teams the whole story, but putting it off was best until they knew that they could repair the downed Tel'tak in order to mount a rescue mission.

Jack's indecision on whether to head straight to the ship or to check up on the rest of the SG teams must have been plainly written on his face as Sam supplied

"Sir, I'd like a chance to check up on Bayra and the rest of the villagers before Dad and I repair the ship. We have to go right by the caves in order to reach the ship anyways."

"Alright then. Lets move our. Reynolds - Good job. Stay on the gate and radio through if there are any troubles."

"Yes Sir!" and with a snappy salute, Reynolds and his men disappeared into their unseen lookout by the gate.

~*~*~*~

* * *

Janet Fraser had seen her fair share of atrocious acts. Being a Doctor with the Air Force, she may not have been subjected to the front lines - but she had been responsible for those that were. Severely wounded airmen, holes gaping from direct hits, shards of shrapnel tearing at tendons and ligaments, amputations caused by falling debris or downed aircraft, she had seen it all.

But never had she seen such utter devastation wrought upon a community for no apparent reason. Sure, her years at Stargate Command had taught her that the Goa'uld were a ruthless and brutal enemy, but it didn't make it any easier.

Having been appointed CMO of the mountain was something she prided herself in. For a woman, her relatively young age and working in a field and a military organisation that was dominated by males, it was noteworthy for her to be held in such high esteem.

Usually her work as CMO did not consist of travelling Off-world, but it was clear that in this case, all the help that was available was needed. There were several severely wounded people. Men, Women, Children... all in need of emergency surgery to remove foreign objects, reset broken bones, relieve haemorrhaging and some were simply too far gone to be able to do anything what-so-ever to help.

It was one such case that had her in near tears as a young girl, a girl who would have only been around Cassie's age, had just died on her table in the makeshift operating tent. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening, determined the Time of Death and exited the tent, throwing her scrubs harshly in the waste bin near the door.

There were still so many injured, many needing surgery to remove shrapnel and reset broken bones and torn ligaments, but most of them could wait for those with larger and more life threatening injuries.

She briefly gave orders to one of her senior most colleagues and headed determedly for the near-by caves where the rest of the poplace was residing. The caves themselves were a thing of mystery and intregue, clearly having been created by tok'ra tunnel crystals. Janet assumed that this was why SG1 had gone to find them.

Janet moved off away from the main cavern and further into the cave. Here, the sounds of despair and sadness faded as she met up with a small group of about seven children, none older than six or seven, and a young woman who was obviously their caregiver. The woman had the children seated in a semi circle around her and was in the middle of telling story that had kept the children quiet.

Janet sat close by on a stone, allowing the woman's words to wash over her and keep her calm. She was obviously a dedicated caregiver to these children, and quite a good story teller.

It wasn't until the story was being finished that Bayra noticed the strange woman who had joined their little group. Bayra had been unable to leave the cave as her injuries prevented it, but she had seen other people dressed similarly moving about in the other areas of the cave. Teams of strange people, people who were allied with the three men brought before the council only yesterday.

Rather than be frightened by the fact that a strange woman was watching her care for the children, Bayra allowed herself a small smile, a small invitation to the woman that put both Janet and the children at ease.

"Did you enjoy our story time, Madame?" She addressed Janet formally, not knowing what else to call her. The woman moved off the rock and made her way over to the younger one on the ground, with a warm smile she answered.

"I certainly did." and she smiled at the children who were growing weary at her sudden and unexpected appearance.

"My name is Janet and I'm a Doctor from Earth." She watched as the woman sat up a little straighter and winced suddenly in pain. Janet reached out her hand to the young woman and absently went for her medical bag that she had slung over her shoulder upon entering the cave.

"I am Bayra." the woman spoke, still in a small amount of pain, but obviously trying to hide it from the children.

"And these are the children that I care for." Janet glanced around at the group noting the small cuts and abrasions on the few freckled faces. When she spoke, she spoke softly and low, as not to alarm the children.

"You are injured, Bayra... I need to take a look at you to see if I can help."

"Please... My injuries are only minor. I beg you to see to the children first. Mali has been in pain for some time now. She hurt her arm when she fell on her way to the cave." Bayra spoke, indicating a small girl, no older than four or five sitting in the lap of another child cradling her arm to her chest, her eyes puffy from crying and.

Janet gave the girl a brief once over from a distance and found that, other than the arm, which was obviously broken, or at the least - very badly sprained, otherwise the child looked okay.

Janet set to work, bandaging the arm and administering a small dose of morphine to help with the pain and before long she was finished clearing up the tiny injuries on all the children.

Janet heard her radio spring to life from her pack, startling the child she was finishing up with. She held out a placating hand as the other went for the radio.

"It's okay. Nothing to be afraid of. It's just a device used to communicate with my people." The child seemed to accept this explanation as she moved off toward the others and joined in the clapping game that was being played.

"Colonel Reynolds, This is Doctor Fraser. You have anything for me?"

"Yeah, Doc... SG1 just returned from the Tok'ra, and brought a few guests along with them. I sent them to rendezvous with you at the infirmary tent. ETA about twenty minutes."

"Roger that Colonel, Thankyou."

Janet smiled at the woman and assured her that she would return soon to see to her injuries and moved out of the caves.

Janet slowly made her way back to the surgery tent, momentarily stung to find two medical personnel carry out the body of their latest casualty. She brushed it off, shaking her shoulders and rolling her head. _That's the job Jan_, she told herself sternly. _You know that better than anyone. If you didn't understand that with battle comes casualty, then what the heck are you doing here? _

Janet assessed her team, getting sit reps of the few patients who made it out of surgery successfully and was more than pleased to here that for the most part they were doing well. She quickly gave a few orders before moving out to meet SG1

Janet looked up from her path as she saw the approaching team. Jack O'Neill was the only one in standard SGC uniform, which left Janet wondering where Daniel and Teal'c had disappeared to, but she quickly dismissed the concern when she got a look at the colonel's companions. Jacob Carter, distinguished by the bald head and the oh so obvious Tok'ra uniform... It was the third member of their little gathering that had captured and held the diminutive Doctor's attention.

_Sam?_

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow… has been a while since I updated this one! Here is the next instalment for your reading pleasure! **

**Please take a few seconds to review – it really helps me get the juices flowing and that means more chapters for you!!**

**CHAPTER 17**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Sam and her father began repairs to the Tel'tak that had seen better days, Sam deftly allowed Ilithyia to take over. Amazed at how the Tok'ra knew exactly how to repair the ship, despite having spent thousands of years in stasis.

The genetic knowledge that Egeria passed on to her was clearly more than her other offspring as she even had Selmak shaking her fathers head in confusion.

Well it helps having a scientist with working knowledge of the ships as well.

Ilithyia acknowledged and once again, not for the first time in the six months they had been blended Sam could not get past the idea that her thoughts were no longer her own.

While the idea did not repulse her, as it did the Colonel, it still took some getting used to. And it certainly was not something common amongst her fellow earthlings. Janet's reaction alone was enough to prove that.

* * *

_FIVE HOURS EARLIER_

"_Sam?" The little doctor questioned as she saw the Blonde Major cross the grass in front of her eyes. _

_No, it couldn't be. Could it? _

_Sure enough as she grew closer Janet recognised the tall woman who had become her good friend over the three years in the Stargate program. The woman who she had called her closest friend. The woman who had given her the chance to raise a beautiful daughter. The woman who had died in the field. The woman she had mourned. _

_When Janet had heard of Sam's death she had been near inconsolable. Her and her staff had been called to the gate room on advice that SG1 was coming in hot. As soon as she had seen Teal'c supporting Daniel and the look of helpless despair in Colonel O'Neill's eyes she knew that Sam had been lost to them. Her heart had felt like it had dropped into her stomach as she heard the Colonel's quiet words to his commander before he stalked out of the gate room, no one game enough to follow a clearly grieving man. To see her alive and well – looking well rested and looking healthier than ever was both a relief and a shock._

_But sure enough, despite the obvious Tok'ra wardrobe and the longer hair, it was definitely the woman Janet remembered._

"_Sam? How-?" Janet could barely get the words out. _

_Sam simply stepped forward and embraced Janet glad to see her friend alive and well as the Colonel answered._

"_Sarcophagus and help from snake… Long story." _

"_You were implanted?" Janet asked in disbelief. _

"_By a Tok'ra and still am." Janet couldn't help the small flinch her words brought and tried to smile apologetically._

"_But… Why-?" Janet began, but Sam cut her off._

"_It's a long story… How are the villagers?" Sam asked, knowing that Janet would have everyone's conditions and ailments memorised._

"_For the most part… many people sustained injuries from the escape. Typically what one would expect from people who are running for their lives. A few broken bones, bruises, cuts strains… and they're the ones that got off lightly."_

"_The others?" Sam questioned. Janet sighed in resignation before she began._

"_Many people were still in houses when the Jaffa attacked. Most were injured by falling debris and fires. Some got off with a little smoke inhalation – others have third degree burns and internal bleeding that required immediate surgery. I've already lost six patients on the operating table."_

_Janet was momentarily interrupted by a medic asking her a question. The young man lost his train of thought when he recognised Major Carter._

_"M-Major?" he stammered. "Is that you?" _

_Sam briefly met his eyes and nodded slightly. _

_"Wow... uh..."_

_"Ill save you the trouble, kid, and just tell you that it's a long story. One that involves Tok'ra and Goa'uld and Sarcophagi… Oh my!"_

_"Yes Sir." he answered, barely catching onto the obvious Wizard of Oz reference as he continued gazing up at Sam in Awe. _

_"Carry on, airman!" Jack ordered the man, snapping him back into soldier mode, just as he saw the young mans gaze change from shock to obvious appreciation for the cut of her Tok'ra clothing. _

_Jack was shocked at the spark of jealousy he felt grip his stomach. Sure Carter had always been beautiful, earning her more than simply glances in the time since Jack had known her (and from more men than just himself) but just as it had hit him, he realised, that the subtle changes that she had gone through over the past eight months only made her more beautiful and feminine that before. He also felt a form of male pride that she had gone though those changes through bearing his child._

_Janet also didn't miss the look, and had to smile internally at the Colonel's obvious reaction She quickly dealt with the medic and turned back to the group. _

"_I still can't believe it."_

"_All this time? You've been here?"_

"_Not all this time, Janet. I was captured and revived by Heru-ur."_

"_There were two women who had just given birth last night… are they and their babies alright?"_

"_Yes, my nurses checked them over and everything looks fine. They say that the village midwife had already checked them over but I couldn't be too careful. Especially with the stress this would have caused them and the obvious technological differences between here and earth. They say her name is Ilithyia, although I am afraid that the marines who have registered everyone who had got out have not found her. She may have been killed in one of the building collapses."_

"_Uh…" Jack began looking at Sam who stopped Janet._

"_I'm Ilithyia… Well Ilithyia is the name of the Tok'ra inside me." Janet's eyes went wide as she processed this information._

"_Oh…" _

"_What about… have you seen a woman around her early twenties who probably would have been with a group of children?"_

"_Ah, yes… I just came from them. They are all in the cave – safe and sound. A few minor bumps and bruises and one broken arm which once my nurse's get it in a cast should heal nicely."_

"_Good… that's good." Sam answered, but Janet could tell that she was distracted by something. And she was. _

_As soon as she had heard that Bayra was okay and the children were safe – she thought of her own child and her strong front had almost faltered. _

"_We need to get going. We have a Tel'tak to repair and it's a decent hike to where I left it. Janet simply watched as the three walked in the opposite direction of the caves behind her concern flittering across her brow, wondering why the repair of the ship was so important. _

_~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

The repairs went fairly quickly with Ilithyia's help and the assistance of undamaged Tok'ra crystals and before long they were ready to get underway. Just as they were about ready to test the repairs, Jack's radio sprang to life.

_Colonel O'Neill – come in._

Reynolds voice filtered the recycled air in the bridge of the small ship.

"Go ahead Reynolds." the Colonel confirmed.

_Sir, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c have returned from the SGC and a second or two later a Tok'ra named Heron came through. He wishes to be of assistance on your rescue mission_

Jack looked to Jacob and the older man's face showed recognition.

"Heron was on assignment in Ba'als territory for about six months a few years back. He can probably help with navigation and specific building layouts."

"Reynolds – Show our guest to the village and take Danny and T with you. We will be by to pick them up shortly."

_Yes sir. Over and out._

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

The Tel'tak flew.

Not as quietly or as smoothly as they would have liked. But it flew, and that was all that mattered.

Sam took a place by the engine, allowing Jacob to take the controls. Ilithyia may have known all about the operating of the cargo ship, but she had little experience flying one.

He flew it over the valley that ran west of the village and soon the village itself was visible. From this angle, Sam took note of how small it looked and how the devastation seemed that much greater. She took in the scene before her, her mind racing, heart aching, not noticing the Colonel's gaze on her form.

"It's not your fault." He softly stated, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

She didn't accept his supposition and didn't say anything more.

"It's not. There was nothing you could do. You hid here to keep our Daughter safe, the destruction that the Goa'uld ordered is not your doing."

"I can't help it. These people helped me. They kept me safe. And I only brought this upon them." She stated with conviction, her heart breaking for the lives lost on Tyan.

"And, as selfish as it may be, I can't help but think that… If Ba'al could destroy an entire village, innocent lives, how easy would it be for him to do the same to Grace?" she whispered, silent tears streaking her pale cheeks.

"Hey… Hey. Listen to me." Jack chided and moved over to her, taking her face in his hands. His thumbs softly caressing the skin of her cheeks.

"We are going to get her back." he enunciated each word firmly, instilling his confidence in them.

"Dad's friend will tell us where we need to go and we will find her." His eyes bore into hers, trying to get her to believe that they would find her.

"I hope you're right." Sam desperately wanted to believe him.

Jacob set the ship down in a clearing just beyond the village. Many villagers who were able to help the marines with the temporary accommodations were afraid that the Goa'uld had returned despite the earthling's assurances and had fled once more for the caves. Once on the ground, Sam and Jack left Jacob with the ship (and a smart 'Keep the motor runnin' from Jack) and went in search of their fellow teammates.

Daniel, Teal'c Dr Fraser and the Tok'ra Heron, however, knew better than the Tyan people and went to greet Sam and Jack as they emerged.

"I understand that a Goa'uld cargo ship is of great value to earth… but could the repairs not have waited until the village is more settled? "Janet asked Daniel, unknowing of the circumstances as they had yet to fill her in on the baby that was missing.

Daniel just shrugged non committaly not wanting to give Janet information that Sam had yet to tell her herself.

"Are we not embarking on a rescue mission?" Came the metallic tone of the Tok'ra behind them. Daniel winced… only just now realising he was still there.

"A rescue mission?" Janet asked, an accusing look being thrown in Daniel's direction.

"To rescue whom? I thought most of the villagers were accounted for." She asked, he eyes narrowing slightly in confusion and annoyance.

"Uh…" Daniel tried to begin.

"Hey guys." Came Sam's voice, allowing Daniel to break Janet's gaze.

"What is this about a rescue mission?" Janet asked, ignoring the greeting. Sam sighed before realising she could not hide such a thing from her friend and began her tale.

"To save my daughter."

"Daughter?" Janet asked in confusion.

Sam did not have a daughter… but then again, Sam had also been dead so Janet supposed it was possible. And then Janet realised. The pain and suffering on Colonel O'Neill's face was enough for her to understand that while Sam had been alive and living on a planet far off in the galaxy she had obviously had a relationship and her daughter was the result.

Little did she know that the pain in Jack's eyes was because it was his own daughter's life that hung in the balance.

~*~*~*~*~

When the details of their mission had been discussed with Janet, the doctor was adamant that she be allowed to partake in the mission with them. Despite the notions that she was needed on Tyan, she put forth a good argument that if Grace was hurt, she would be the best one able to help her.

Janet assured the team that her nurses could handle the remaining peoples and Daniel had confirmed that General Hammond was well on the way to sending Dr. Warner and a few other burn specialists with security clearance to help.

It was only when they were about to leave for the ship when the Tok'ra spoke up. "I must remind you that my time spent within Ba'als court was many years ago. There is the possibility that he has changed base layout in order to thwart attempts such as Tok'ra incursion. He may also be found in another's dominion such as a territory of one he has conquered."

"Like Cronos' for instance?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Yes, or even Heru-urs, as you well know that Cronos over took him after the System Lord fell at the hands of Apophis."

"So we may need someone with knowledge of both Cronos' and Heru-ur's fortress layouts? So you may not be of any help to us at all?" Daniel asked.

Before the Tok'ra could answer, however, Sam spoke up.

"I know someone who can help."

~*~*~*~*~

Bayra was eager to help them with the rescue of young Grace, but she was incredibly fatigued and hoped that she would be able to rest before it became time to do her part.

She sat back amongst the crates of ammo and supplies that lined the walls of the cargo hold. She was grateful to be amongst her good friend Samantha once more, and her friends of the Tau'ri seemed very capable, but she could not help the tremor of fear that went through her at the thought of willingly heading into the territory of a system lord.

From a very young age, Bayra had been regaled with stories of evil creatures and tyrannical rulers, such was the practice amongst their people should future generations be subject to the likes of the Goa'uld. But she had always thought them simple stories, teaching children not to get into danger and treating others with kindness and respect. It was not until she had ventured too far from the village of her people, found by a travelling merchant who, intent on selling her for money, secreted her through the Stargate to another, larger village on a distant planet, that she realised that the false gods and evil creatures of her bedtime stories were in fact real beings.

She was barely ten cycles old when she was taken and within hours of being led through the gate the village she was taken to had been raided by Jaffa and she was to become a servant in the palace of the Goa'uld Nut. While she had never been mistreated while in the service to a minor lord, she had been forced to serve and traded amongst the Goa'uld like livestock until she had eventually been sold to Heru-ur.

She had been lucky enough to be charged with the responsibility of caring for the young children that were birthed by the other slaves. This was better than what happened to the other slaves. Most of the girls not much older than herself were the mothers of the children she took care of. They were well fed and healthy, but were only kept around for the purpose of bearing children that would one day become hosts. The children were fathered by Heru-ur himself.

It was because of this that she was put in charge of Samantha's care during her own capture. And thus began their friendship, which to this very day still remained strong. She only hoped that it would not be too late for young Grace.

She leaned her head back experimentally against the wall and was pleased to find the nausea dissipate. Her body still fatigued from her ordeal she allowed her eyes to drift closed soothed by the feint whirring of the ship as it traveled through space.

Similarly, Sam sat at the front of the ship listening slightly to her father and Heron's conversation. But mostly her mind was on Grace.

Her beautiful, precious baby.

The anguish she felt at having her stolen from her was immeasurable and she had to stop herself from thinking too hard about how there was a very real possibility that this rescue mission would be in vain.

_All hope is not lost Samantha, please do not concern yourself just yet._

Ilithyia's thoughts served to placate Sam as she felt the effect of the Symbiote draining her of the adrenalin that was causing her grief.

She couldn't, however, stop the single tear that allowed itself to fall from her lashes and trail its way down her cheek leaving a damp trail in its path.

The gesture went unnoticed by herself due to her current thoughts, but one person had witnessed her grief.

Janet had felt a little out of place on the Tel'tak since she had come on board.

Sam's friend Bayra was quietly sitting in the cargo area and Janet didn't want to interrupt her quiet reflection. The woman was clearly in distress and reeling from the destruction of her home.

Then there was the Tok'ra who were quietly muttering to each other and the men of SG1 regarding the strategy for the mission. As a doctor, she had little experience on missions such as this and would be unable to provide any useful input to that conversation.

Then there was Sam. Janet was still reeling from the news that her friend was alive, let alone that she had a daughter and they were currently on their way to save her.

Janet was the one who caught the grief and sadness on Sam's face and watched as a tear fell down her face. Janet could never recall a time when her friend had been so open with her feelings. This woman in front of her was so much like her Sam, yet a completely different woman from the soldier and scientist she had come to know.

Janet knew first hand how much someone would do for their child. How when you knew you baby was lost or scared or hurt you would do anything to make it better. Janet was lucky that the most experience she had with that feeling was when Cassie had broken her arm jumping off the swing in the park. Janet was certain that she had been more upset than her daughter as the staff at the hospital fawned over her. She knew what the doctors were doing were the right things, yet she couldn't help herself. She couldn't know the difference between a simple fracture and kidnapping- but she could imagine.

Despite the difference in her, this was still Sam, her friend. And she was hurting.

"Sam, honey?" she began tentatively, not sure of where to go from there. Her platitudes weren't needed anyways as Janet could tell what she really needed was a hug. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the lanky frame of her best friend, the relief and joy of having her alive finally getting to her as she let her own eyes well up with tears.

When the crying had subsided the two women continued to hold one another in the dim lights of the room. Janet straightened as Sam pulled away from the embrace. She wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers and spoke softly.

"I really missed you Jan."

"Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea." was all she responded with. Sam simply chuckled slightly before sobering.

"What if we don't get to her in time?" she whispered, and Janet's heart broke at the look on the poor woman's face.

"What if it is too late? What if Baal has already found that she isn't what he thought? What if..."

"Hey. Don't think like that." Janet chided softly

"There are four amazing men in there who would rather die than see you or yours hurt. The Colonel especially." she said firmly as she gestured to the men of SG1 and her father, who were pouring over blueprints.

"They love you and are determined to help you and your baby girl. Whatever happens – they will be there. We, Cassie and I included, consider you our family. And where I come from, family takes care of family." Janet lectured, keeping her voice firm despite the need to cry at her own words.

Family. They were family.

"Which, I suppose brings me to another question... Where is Grace's Father?" At the shocked look on Sam's face she went on. "I mean… it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

And that's when the horrible thought hit Janet like a baseball bat to the gut. Sam was captured and in the hands of a Goa'uld. What if Grace's father was Heru-ur? It would certainly explain Sam's reluctance to speak about it.

Sam Sighed. She knew she couldn't keep the truth from her friend for long.

"He is in there, doing everything to make sure no harm comes to her." and Sam gestured the same way Janet had just moments ago.

"I Don't... Wh-? Janet began, confused.

"Are you saying that the Colonel is her father?"

"Well, technically... her father is Jonah. The persona he was given by Administrator Calder on the ice planet... but yes. He is her father."

Janet's head began spinning.

"Wow..." Was all that she could say, and even that was choked out.

'I know." Sam responded, feeling just as overwhelmed with the reality of the situation as her friend was, despite having known about it for close to half a year.

"Well then, my statement still stands. Jack is not going to let anything happen to her."

"I know" Sam responded, nodding.

"And Baal had better look out; because there was no way that the Colonel is gonna let him get away with this."

And Sam knew that this was the truest statement anyone had ever spoken.

~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**Not a very exciting chapter, but please tell me what you think. - S**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry about the long wait between chapters! Work and Uni are totally killing me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Astarte had been obsessed with obtaining this prize since she had been delegated to scour the information found within Cronos' data system.

Being a scientist within the Goa'uld ranks meant that Astarte knew that her race were nothing more than what they appeared to be. A dependant entity (some would say parasitical) that latched onto whatever semblance of life they could obtain before evolution and time changed their physiology completely.

Parasites.

With a blood lust and inherent evil with thanks to the undeveloped nature of the Unas.

Now the Goa'uld had devices such as the sarcophagi, found only on mother ships of the most dominant of the Goa'uld. The System Lords.

She was under no grand illusions that she was a god or mythical being as some of her brothers claimed to be, knowing their shows of grandeur were not miracles or magic, but technological feats that had been obtained through war and force and destruction. Perhaps that was why she had never attempted to join the ranks of the system lords, despite her wealth of technical knowledge and strategy.

One thing she did know, however, was power.

Her loyalties within the Goa'uld ranks were never to any one being, but to whoever was in the best seat of power or on the rise of. For years she had studied technology of other races and even designed her own, incorporating aspects pilfered from others.

When she had been asked to go through the database found in one of Cronos' research outposts, she expected to find the same or variations on the technology already held by the Goa'uld. Imagine her surprise when she had found that Cronos had obtained vast amounts of research data from Nirrti (during her incarceration, no doubt) and information on a female captive, originally in the hands of Heru-ur. All the signs unambiguously pointed to one thing.

Both Heru-ur and Cronos believed that the foetus within the subject was a prime candidate to develop features not yet seen before in human civilisation. An advancement in evolution that had yet to be seen anywhere else. The mother, a former host and the father, an advance specimen of human with specific genealogy descended from the gate builders themselves.

They had thought the ultimate way to secure their domination over the galaxy was to blend with a hok'taur.

Such a prize was highly desirable to any Goa'uld, but most thought that the existence of such a being was a myth, or at best – a long way off in the future of evolution.

Astarte's current master had been just as obsessed with obtaining this prize as she was that he had scoured the galaxy for clues on the whereabouts of the child. It was only on a hunch that they travelled to the planet of the lo'tar, intent on torturing the girl for information, and instead found the very thing they were searching for.

Astarte looked over the infant, arms flailing about as she quite contentedly lay in the gold bassinet. For a moment, Astarte was pulled back into the memories of her host.

The woman had been a member of a royal family on a planet called Tyre. A small planet with minimal Naquadah deposits that existed simply for the worship of the gods. During his quest for a queen host, Poseidon had picked her from the planet under his rule for her beauty and wisdom.

Fleeting thoughts of a woman no longer in existence tended to flood Astarte's mind at times like this. Her fear before the implantation, her determination to escape when first picked, her love for her family and people, especially the love for the young boy whose smiling face haunted her dreams.

She pushed the thoughts back swiping at them figuratively for having the audacity to come out. Knowing better than her brothers, or at least accepting the fact, that there was minimal truth when they stated that the host does not survive. She was well aware that fragments of the host are critical to remain for the Goa'uld to successfully take control. However, it was a testament to the strength of a Goa'uld to keep the host subdued. Many could not, and were forced to abandon their chosen hosts before a true blending could occur.

The child was special, she had no doubt about that... but the thing that made her so special was not something that could be obtained easily. The marker in her genes made it almost impossible for Astarte to isolate and remove before

In the wrong hands, the hands of her master's enemies, her power could be his undoing.

Astarte had never revered her first master, finding him an arrogant and unlawful ruler, but he had given her life, and named her accordingly. For that she was grateful, and was determined to succeed in producing advanced ways for her race to continue on.

The woman in her watched the young baby, marvelling at the tiny hands and feet as they flailed wildly as she discovered her motor functions. Entertainment of her own making.

The scientist in her pushed the fleeting thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

The Goa'uld in her thought it better to destroy the infant lest another Goa'uld discover her presence on the mother ship and try to over throw her master.

The child was a good baby, keeping quiet, only noting its displeasure when it was necessary to feed or change it (left, of course to the lo'tar on board, as Astarte would not envision herself doing such a task) however, nor had she shown any signs of abnormal or advanced genetics. Nirrti's notes had pointed to some form of telekinetic or clairvoyant properties, yet several scans on the child had shown up nothing. However, there was always the possibility of these abilities developing later in the life of the child. Astarte did not believe her master would wait that long

"Tell me Astarte, has the human child proved useful in your studies to provide me with a powerful host?"

The deep voice of her master startled the woman as she sat and watched the child. For a moment, Astarte had been pulled back into the memories of her host. Visions of a young boy as he took his first steps attempting to reach the safety and comfort of the arms of his father.

She was unsure of how long she had been watching the child and felt embarassed at having been caught by her master

"Not as yet, my lord." She began, trying to make it sound as though it was through no fault of her own that the characteristics could not be found.

"I trust that there will be no delay in achieving what I want once the gene is sourced?"

"Millions of years of evolution went into the creation of this child... you cannot rightfully expect me to have figured it out in just three days." She snapped, before realising just who it was she was talking to.

She watched his eyes as they flashed in annoyance. But he simply followed it up with another question.

"Is the child displaying any of the abilities we suspected?" He questioned as he made his way further into the room that held the scientist and the child. She noticed his furtive glance at the bassinet, weary of its contents. She had to repress a flicker of amusement at the thought of the powerful 'god' that he claimed to be frightened of such a small child.

"The initial scans of the child show an advanced genetic mutation, far removed from the one found in regular humans. As well as the minor trace of the element naquadah, the infant does seem to possess genetics far superior to other humans I have studied in the past."

"No my lord. She may not yet be able to use them." At her master's questioning look, she continued.

"Nirrti's experimentations on the children of a rural planet were documented as showing the abilities appearing once the subject reached adolescence. It is possible that the gene will remain dormant until such time as she begins to mature from a child to an adult." She explained, knowing it was not what he would want to hear.

His attractive face never wavered as he processed the information. She guessed that he thought that waiting a few extra years may well be worth it in the end, but he was not a patient being.

"Can you extract the genetic code before then?" He asked, sidling up to where Astarte was working on the console and looked over the information on it.

Despite never claiming to being a scientist or an alchamist, Ba'al was no fool, and did not appreciate being lied to. After all, the scientist Astarte was not known for her allegiance. But the woman did not waiver in her resolve, nor did she try to hide the information before her so he was confident that she was telling him the truth.

"It is not likely that I will find the gene before this time." She said, regretfully.

"And we are simply supposed to wait until the child reached this age?" Baal flashed his eyes in annoyance the ferocity in his voice palpable.

"No my lord, I have another suggestion."

Baal gestured for her to continue, sighing internally at the inherent need for all of his subordinates to seek permission to speak.

"It is only an experimental procedure performed once by my own hand for the system Lord Pelops when I was under his rule." She began, looking over to the young infant as she made a loud squawk for no obvious reason.

"If performed correctly, we could increase the rate of her growth exponentially and have her reach the age of adolescence in just a few short weeks."

"However, as I said, it is only experimental... and hazardous at best. There is a great chance that the procedure could destroy or diminish the advanced genetic code within her make-up." She turned back towards her master, not hearing any objections from him and moved to a console on the other side of the room.

From here she brought up a holographic display which sent her masters eyes alight as he examined the data. Tiny little artificial life forms, moving about, growing and reproducing at a rapid rate.

"What is this technology?" he said in awe as he watched a scaled version of the experiment on the display. As it grew larger before his eyes. Astarte smiled smugly, as her master was lost for words.

"They are called Nanites."

* * *

**Short, I know... but please review if you can!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi All,**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating! Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you and inadvertently biting you in the ass! No excuse, I know... as we all have lives, but I have been REALLY busy with work and Uni and my jewellery design, it has been CRAZY in all aspects!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, as it may be a while before you get the next.**

**As always Thanks to those who review the previous chapters!**

The group on the Tel'tak had been travelling for some time now, stopping at some of Baal's known hideouts searching for the elusive Goa'uld, but to no avail. Currently they were on their way to a fourth destination. A planet for which Baal was known to reside for the majority of his time. A base of operations, so to speak and they had just received confirmation from a Tok'ra informant that a Ha'tak vessel had been spotted in the vicinity. Sam was grateful to be one step closer to finding her little girl, but would not rest easily until she was safe in her arms.

They had been travelling for almost 20 hours now. Sam Knew that Bayra had to be in some pain.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled Bayra out of a light doze that her body had surprised her with not long ago. She had thought she was in too precarious a position to even maintain the idea of sleep, but apparently her body had thought otherwise. The concern from her friend, however made her realise that she was not hiding her injuries as well as she had thought. Her head ached with a ferocity she had not previously known and she could practically feel her ribs turning the mottled blue-black she knew they would surely be. But she chose to ignore them so she could help her friend. Samantha and young Grace needed her now.

"I believe it is me who should be asking that question to you, given the circumstances." She returned, trying hard not to grimace as she sat up straighter against the bulkhead.

"No, I mean it." Sam persisted. "You look quite pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"I do have a slight headache..." She admitted reluctantly, before adding "but it is nothing to be concerned about."

"Still, I think I will get Janet to take a quick look over you. You may have a concussion from the attack on the village."

Bayra was about to protest but her response was cut off by an unexpected jolt of the cargo ship followed by a suspicious grinding noise that was accompanied by sirens and flashing lights. Sam leapt up and made her way quickly to the steering console, which Jacob had been piloting. She got there in time to hear The Colonel Question him.

"What's goin' on, Jake?" He asked.

"The Hyper drive is failing. I'm going to have to cannibalise some systems to reroute power."

"So do it." The Colonel agreed over the din of the alarms.

"Jack, the only system that is not horrifically damaged is the cloak, which means we can get there. But as soon as we do..."

"We will be detected immediately." Teal'c finished.

Jacob nodded.

"What's plan B look like?" Jack asked, looking directly at the two Tok'ra for the answer.

"Unless you wanna blow up with the ship... there is no plan B." Jacob answered sarcastically.

Jack sighed. Losing the cloaking technology would mean losing the element of surprise. Whish was something that their whole plan had been centralised on. However, There was no way he was going to consider turning around and going home, either... and he could imagine that every other person of the ship would agree.

"Get it done."

"We are coming up on the planet now." The Tok'ra Heron informed the passengers in his metallic voice.

The engine whined and shook with a force Sam had never seen. It was clear that the repairs she and her father had made to the cargo ship were just about to fail them. She could almost feel the Ship slow down as the engine failed and she looked to Jack in desperation. If they were to lose engine power now they would drop out of hyperspace in the middle of god knows where. Even in the unlikely event there was a planet with a Stargate nearby - there was no way to make it there without sub light engines at least, not to mention landing systems. They would burn up in atmosphere before they even got close to the planet's surface.

They had been planning on using the rings to transport down once they had reached their destination. If they were stuck out in space then there was no way they could help Grace.

"Jake?" Jack looked up at the Tok'ra who was steering the ship.

When the elder man ignored him, Jack asked again.

"Jacob? Talk to me."

"I'm a little busy right now Jack, trying to keep us alive." Jacob huffed impatiently, a sheen of sweat gracing his forehead through his intense concentration.

"The engines are failing." Sam said to Jack when her father would not provide the information.

"What?" He Roared. "Can't you fix it with something?"

"There's nothing left to fix it with." She protested, forgetting that, despite the sudden change in their relationship he was still in some way, her commanding officer and deserved a more respectful response.

"We made it. Just."

"We cannot remain long. Our hull has been breached and we are leaking atmosphere... If we do not leave..." Teal'c read from the information on the display. Even if Jack couldn't read Goa'uld, he knew that red usually meant bad and would deduce that something was wrong just by the amount of red that was on screen. Some things are just universal – literally.

"We have fifteen minutes before the hull goes and the ship collapses under the pressure." Jacob yelled as he began his way back to the cargo area where the weapons and what little tools they had were being held.

"There is a ship in the vicinity. They have spotted us." Heron stated.

"Is it Baal?" Jack asked.

"It appears not." Heron said.

"When I was in the service of Baal it was standard place to have Tel'tac vessels guarding the mother ship which Baal resides. These Tel'tac are usually well manned by Jaffa and Goa'uld underlings."

"They're hailing us." Sam said as she looked at the monitor her father had just vacated.

The static of the broken com system hummed throughout the message, but the basic Goa'uld message made it through.

Halt, identify. Etc etc.

Jacob let Heron take the comms in an effort to buy them more time.

He spoke in Goa'uld but the common arrogance of power emanated through his words.

"Lord Melqart. It has been many moons since your departure to infiltrate the ranks of Amataratsu. Lord Baal believed you dead." A voice responded in plain English, static whirring through the speakers.

There was some disbelief and scepticism in the voice on the coms system, and somehow everyone in the pel'tac recognised something in the voice. Before anything could be said however, Teal'c cut in with a coded message.

"Shal Kek Nem Ron." All recognised the meaning of the words. The words of the free Jaffa. I die free.

"Teal'c?" the voice on the com system replied in confusion.

Jack smiled as he realised exactly who was speaking and smiled gratefully. For once - things were going their way.

**Ok, I will leave it there for now. Not much of an update, I know... but I think that shorter chapters may be all I can do for the time being. Thanks again, Guys!**


End file.
